Chains of Hooligans, Betrayal and Pride of Berk
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: A Trilogy of Prequel Stories in one, taking place with Hiccup whose 13-14 Years old in this Story as he's forced by Stoick the Vast and the Berk Council to become their Champion before the events of Knights Of The Dragon Riders: The Beginning. Based off God of War: Chains of Olympus for the PSP, Betrayal for the Java ME and Ghost of Sparta for the PSP
1. Chains of Hooligans: I

**CHAINS OF HOOLIGANS**

Suffering for 13 Years since the day that Valka had been taken away from him by a Stormcutter named Cloudjumper, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the once beloved son and now known as the worst Viking on the Isle of Berk located in the meridian of misery within the Barbaric Archipelago, had been forced onto a pledge that he did not ask for as the "Pride of Berk" by his abusive father Stoick the Vast. As he was considered to be their so-called champion, he was tasked by the Hairy Hooligans to go out there and complete the tasks that require their aid. In return, he was not given anything and was so much as being refused by the Berk Council a reward to compensate his various deeds, instead he was ignored viciously, as anybody who was sane enough to know that they were treating him as a slave to their bidding, Hiccup had waited long enough for the servitude towards the Berk Council to end; but he had ever grown so weary of either doing their requests or be threatened with exile. His only relief, respite and solace from the battles on Berk was his time spent in the Cove, the future foundation where both Human and Dragonkind known as the Night Fury shall meet for the first time

And on this day, Hiccup has been ordered by the Berk Council to confront an unthinkable evil that has been unleashed on the Isle of Berk by the invading Persian Army of Arikomoiz. But it was not always like this, as it was many months and weeks prior for he was still 12 Years Old before he was forced to be bound by none other than what he calls, the "Chains of Hooligans"

Hiccup, the Hero that time will make him come to be, was finally defeated. The downfall that led to this imprisonment within the Great Hall of Berk and the Hooligans was that he and Stoick had always fought and argued with each other, worse than the Thorston Twins for this was a deep hatred between them forged in the foul fires of the stubbornness of the father that ignited the chains to becoming a serious bleeding rift; Stoick had ordered his son to be imprisoned for making a death threat during their most heated of fights, no one knew what the death threat really was and it was for the best that no one knows. Astrid Hofferson, the Shield Maiden and future Captain of the Berk Guard, was ordered by the Council to teach Stoick's son and all those who might think to try and make a terrorist threat to the Chieftain of all people. Driven mad, beaten and highly confused about his surroundings, the young lad found himself locked up like a innocent Dragon in the web of the Hooligans and covered in filth in the ass of the Chief

"I will never... never again, damn you"

Hiccup spoke out heavily breathing and brokenly, waking up slowly as he finds himself inside of the Great Hall's Political House that was changed to be his imprisonment. He was given an Dragon's harness around his neck to muzzle and restrain his mobility, he was kneeled down on both knees and spanned out like a eagle forcibly as both arms were wrapped and binded in black, smoky, ashy shackles that went across to the other sides of the room while the harness was connected to the active and painfully burning pyre base in the center. He was all covered in black ashes from his burns, large scars from being slashed, bruises from his beatings, blood that bathed all around him and some gashes that were all across him as he was being tortured like a oathbreaker by The Furies of Greece. His tunic was ripped and his furry vest was not safe as they now acted like his ripped kilt on the waist, his pants' leggings were also torn up and exposed his bloody wounds as well. Hiccup pulled back with his severely limited strength and gave out to his weakness, turning to one side as he tugged and pulled and shackles, trying to break them with raw strength that all Vikings should have before turning to another side and pulling at the other. All of this felt like that his death was too kind for them and that he had to be tortured like a oathbreaker of The Furies just to learn his lesson, it wasn't until a female voice called out

"Good morning, Haddock..." Hiccup, upon hearing his last name sluggishly looked around in the barely lit room with the stabbed Grapple Grounder statue above him. He grunted as he tugged at both of the chains again, trying to break them off along with his harness so he can run away from this Village for this unfair treatment. Only then did Astrid appear standing before him with protective armor to keep herself from burning in the active pyre base, she too was covered in some bruises and blood as this was the result of Hiccup fighting off his bullies such as Snotlout and the Thorston Twins, Fishlegs rarely appeared when the bullying happened but always appeared after they had left. Astrid was not the one to join in, but she was rather angry at Hiccup for making a death threat to the Chief as she considered this to be treasonous as her Uncle destroyed her honored name thanks to the Flightmare Incident that happened 10 Years ago on the night of Aurvandil's Fire. She was always disgusted by how Hiccup refused to possess a fighting spirit that everyone has, how he shamed his name and dishonored his own Tribe, now was the time to each him some matters

"Is there something wrong?" She shifted her Axe that rested on her back, cracking her knuckles as she continued to ask him,"You look confused, Haddock. Having trouble remembering why you're locked up here?" She asked before turning to him and punching him hard to his left making him cough out some liquid blood, she then backhand bitch slapped him to his right as he coughed out some blood again; staining more of the darkened area before him

"Then again, I'm not the one who constantly shames my family name all because I get into heated arguments with my dad. Stoick was really not the one for being kind and for matters!" She angrily cursed at him before kicking him hard upwards in the face, releasing the neck harness and sending him backwards as far as where the pyre's edge stood, now leaning and breathing heavily again. The force of the kick had sent him spilling blood from his mouth and staining her clothing, Hiccup snarled angrily like a beast as he fully stood up with the shackles still wrapped around his very bloodsoaked arms up to his hands like their bindings. "Not to worry Haddock, unlike you I was actually born to fight and I am skilled at teaching... you to respect your elders!"

She threw another windmill punch towards him, as Hiccup dodged by leaning to his left to avoid the attack. "For the punishments you've taken from us and the Berk Guard, I'm jealous because of you!" She admitted as she charges forward to send a kick to his face, which Hiccup had then caught her in a chokehold and wrapped the shackles around her body before pulling hard on them, his Birthmark glowing and him giving out a pained scream as the shackle's attachment started to crack and break before shattering as a whole. Hiccup then pulled the shackle to his right towards his hand to reveal a chained sword designed by him thanks to Gobber, his imagination and unknowingly Fishlegs who secretly sabotaged them both in order for his friend to escape and be armed with a weapon

Now with a blade in his hand, Astrid got out her Axe and deflected two of Hiccup's light swipe slashes as she attacked again, but this time with her weapon out and forced Hiccup to dodge to his left before slashing her lightly two more times and dodging to his right to avoid another incoming attack. Hiccup then slammed his chained blade down on her with a heavy attack, leaving her temporarily stunned before pulling tightly on the other shackle and breaking it off from it's attachment; "Your hatred towards your dad means nothing! You will always be his son no matter what!" She screamed, this also of course allowed Hiccup to slash her across her body with the other chained blade deeply, giving her a large gash before kicking her away from him. Now freed from his restraints, he made a run for it out of the Great Hall and towards the gates until Astrid threw her Axe near him to stop him

"Your not going anywhere Toothpick!" Astrid screamed at him, clutching her body from the bloody wound Hiccup gave her. "You have caused me enough pain for one morning..." She cursed him again, breathing heavily before collapsing to her knees and coughing up little blood from her mouth. "Somebody get Gothi, I need help... please?" She knew that begging is cowardly, but she really needs some help. "Anybody... help me" She lost conciousness and fell to the floor completely. 12 Year Old Hiccup didn't care at all and proceeded to run out of the Great Hall in the morning daylight with nobody in sight and head down to the docks, taking his smithing tools with him and jumping into a boat before departing. Running away to another part of Berk as he doesn't have anywhere else to go to where he's not harrassed by either Hostile Dragons nor Angry Hooligans coming after him

Eventually he found himself a nice sea cave to hideout in as he'd rather not be in the Cove, he made his way inside and began making a temporary living for himself. The chained swords that were now being taken off by him had an unique shape to them, basically the handles happened to repersent an Greek Beast that Trader Johann called an "Amphisbaena" with the actual blades being more like scimitars used by the Desert Wanders from the East. He looked at the chained swords and was going to bury them for a little keepsake treasure for the future until the sound of armed Hooligans searching for him had forced Hiccup to put them back on and come out of hiding to confront the Vikings before him. Threatening to kill them if they come any closer to him like a savage animal that he's been driven towards, especially now that they were ready to take him on and seemingly have him locked up for good. It wasn't until Gobber came through the crowd to approach Hiccup and the events that had followed soon afterwards:

As punishment for beating up and leaving their Shield Maiden, Astrid to be wounded to the brink of death and for not submitting to her merciful chances to stop his shameful and dishonorable actions for his treachery; he was to be forced to commit a pledge that he would serve the Berk Council as their Champion against the evils of the Archipelago that need their aid and in return, was not to be rewarded with anything of his desires as the only "Reward" he will get for his various deeds and services was nothing and dare if he complained of being treated like a prisoner to them, he will be restrained and locked up as his sentence will be extended for another many months. He protested that it was slavery but Stoick silenced him, saying that it is not his choice to serve them; this is his punishment for hurting Astrid and that he will not be rewarded, no matter how many good deeds he does for them as they do not ever come close to what he did. Thus, this began the day in the life of Hiccup, the Pride of Berk as the Hooligans called him their "Champion"

HTTYD

In the present day, as the beautiful morning dawn sunlight had set forth; 13 Year Old Hiccup stood before the cliff of Berk's beaches, behind him with an defensive wall being constructed as there were Hooligan banners blowing in the wind, armed with his pair of chained blades that in truth did not want to wield, but the Council saw these weapons as useful and only something that he could use due to his mastery of them. His upper tunic was torn like before, draping like an torn kilt he wore as his body was exposed but this time sported an Red and White Shield on his back that acted more as defense for his back. His pants were also torn and so was his boots for they were worn down to the point of having them be wrapped to his feet like sandals, his entire body had blood stained on him like warpaint as hands smeared down both of his eyes, swirling and wrapping around both his shoulders and arms, drying up to a dark maroon color and creating a bleeding Night Fury like tattoo on him

A fleet of reinforced and armored Persian Triremes armed with fiery stone catapults laced with TNT and deadly ballistas rained siege upon Berk and many other Islands in the surrounding area as one Trireme fired towards the beach cliff, Hiccup was able to dodge this attack but the group of Hooligans sent by Stoick to aid his son were killed by the resulting explosion. As he recovered, the wall behind him was suffering heavy damage but the battle was only just beginning for him as ladders were put up and a group of Persian Warriors came up to confront them

The Persian Warriors were skinny but daunting. They wore Indian like turban helmets having teal blue chainmail that went around the back of their heads and stopped at their ears with an spiked top to imitate their foes, with sleeveless iron lamellar armor featuring teal blue cloths that wrapped around them and underneath with the long middle going down to the knees like a loincloth; having iron armored boots with sandals exposing their feet and bracers on their arms. They wielded Iron Egyptian Khopeshes with oval shaped studded Dipylon Shields serving as their defense. The archers lacked the bracers but wielded strong Bow and Iron Arrows as the former was carved from the branches of great camelthorn trees and was not so easily broken, the arrows themselves were sharpened at the very tip for extra piercing power and speed to strike their opponents down. Finally, these Persian Warriors mostly had ducktail and extended goatee beards; but their King had an large, long bushy but braided and unkempt beard

"Onu kendi kaninda bogun! (Drown him in his own blood!)" A Persian Warrior pointed his Khopesh towards Hiccup and ordered his fellow comrades. They began to circle around him as Hiccup swung his blades against them, hitting their exposed shoulders before grappling one by the neck and stabbing him repeatedly and throwing his body overboard. He dealt with the other Persians easily by spinning in blades in a tornado of bloodshed that had their bodies dropped before they even began fighting him. Just then an Trirmeme had loaded up their ballista as a Persian shipmate gave out a order to his soldiers

"Beinm emrimde, hazir, YANGIN! (On my command, ready, FIRE!)" The ballista fired off their large and fiery arrow bolt towards the beach cliff which caused an tremor. A dying Hooligan tried to reach the ballista to return fire, but was struck down by a surviving Persian Warrior who was dealt with quickly before Hiccup granted the wish by launching the catapult. This one had managed to strike at the Trireme's weak spot, the Captain's Quarters as it's front door was left exposed, and ultimate sunk the ship. Hiccup immediately ran over to the wall and called out to Gobber

"Aim for the Captain's Quarters on the Trireme, it's front door is exposed and weak to the Catapults!" He shouted

"Thanks Hiccup!" Gobber called back, now with this new information in mind he proceeded to order all the Hooligans to concentrate on the Captain's Quarters. Although how Hiccup knew about the type of ships that the invading Persians were using is beyond him

Hiccup jumped down from the cliffs of the beaches and began making a run for it, his destination was to reach and regroup with Gobber as the destruction caused by the Persian Triremes had cut them off. There was only way to make it and that was to cross through the beaches and through the wrecked burning houses, but two Hostile Dragons unleashed by the Persians appeared to block his path as one was a Nadder and the other was an Triple Stryke. Stockily built and scorpion like with two ear appendages along with three braided tails along with pincers. Maroon, bronze and bright medallion yellow was it's main color palette with an bronze underbelly. The Nadder attacked first, ignoring the Triple Stryke's command to wait until he attacks so they can counter him, which ultimately resulted in the Nadder firing off her spines towards Hiccup; stabbing into his chest and caused him to bleed out, but nevertheless swiping his blades against her exposed belly and stabbing her eye; blinding the Nadder and forcing her to fly away while the Triple Stryke used this to his advantage by smacking him across with his tails before jumping towards him and intending to stab him, but Hiccup easily dodged due to the clicking sound that it made whenever it attacked. He shot his blades and wrapped around his head and smashed it against the rocky cliff before making a run for it, although he did not intend to hurt him viciously

The naval onslaught by the Triremes of Persia and the Longships of Berk battled fiercely on the coastline as Hiccup ran through it all, the sky filled with back 'n forth fireballs that streaked across the morning dawn whose orange to golden rays bathed the battlefield in it's glory. A larger group of Persian Warriors arrived onto the land from the sea had charged forward with their weapons in hand, but met a early unpleasant fate when Hiccup took them down one by one; stabbing, slashing and smashing them into the cliff's walls and cutting them down with heavy strokes of his chained blades. But soon he would come under-fire not from the Triremes, but from the arrows of the Persian Archers who were led by their commander

"Cekil, durusunu sabitle, simdi ates et! (Draw, steady your stance, now fire!)" The arrows of the Persians sailed through the air, piercing the sand as Hiccup was too fast for them while any other Viking would be struck. He made his way over to the midway section of the beach and decided that now was the chance to get back up into Berk, and he did just that as he ran through the Village overcome with Vikings fighting Persians. Former being on the side of getting their asses kicked, which made Hiccup smile sadistically as there was clearly no reason to be worried about the Hooligans; what did they ever do for him? Nothing and that's exactly why he's smiling. What he needed to do was get to Gobber and regroup with him, but the Persian Warriors of Alirkoimoiz were standing in his way and the best shortcut to take would be the rooftops; jumping over across buildings to be his only bet. And so he did just that as he climbed up the rooftop of the House and began running and jumping across each one

Persian Archers opened fire on the Boy, continuing to run for it and before he knew it; the roof broke beneath him and fell inside, landing on the bed with a painful grunt as his back ached due to the bruises from the previous nights that he rested, no thanks to his abusive father who was the Chief and nobody would stand up for the boy. Gobber the Blacksmith and Gothi the Village Elder were the only two who did care for the boy, former acting more like a true father figure and the latter healing his wounds when they became too horrible to bare any longer. Hiccup dragged himself upright and held his chained blades that were wrapped around his arms tightly, kicking the door open and running out into the field on Berk where the Vikings were fighting against the Persian Warriors

Suddenly, the Nadder whose eye he stabbed out flew downwards towards him; Hiccup jumping back just as the Dragon landed and roared in his face, it's eye bleeding by gushing out constantly. Hiccup just hunched over and slowly flipped his blades one at a time, breathing heavy as he let out his own snarl against the Dragon. The Nadder charged forward to which Hiccup dodged to the side allowed the Dragon to smash her head into the doorway, to which thanks to her recklessness; he climbed onto the Nadder and began stabbing into her body just to keep himself on her as the Dragon began trying to shake him off, running through the Village as she knocks down many Vikings and Persian Warriors through her path of rampaging destruction she caused. Hiccup stabbed her side and the Nadder let off an Magnesium Stream against an group of Vikings fighting Persians, both of whom were unaware until it was too late as they were both set ablaze painfully; screaming in agony as the Nadder ran right through them, some of the victims she stepped on ended up having her crush their ribs and trample them to death

Eventually, once she ran to the steps of the Great Hall; she threw Hiccup off of her and fired off one last Magnesium Stream before reaching her shot limit, this one was something he could not dodge and thus had to use his chained blades to block it's fiery burning heat. Although at the cost of experiencing great pain as some of the fiery stream burned his naked skin, but he just had to ignore it as the Nadder was too weak and lightheaded to fight anymore; made even worse thanks to the loss of blood that her nemesis caused. Hiccup stood up and ran over to the Nadder, jumping up and swinging his blades in a upward X-Slash that spilled her dark crimson blood all over him; while her corpse fell to the side and died in the end with Hiccup standing over her as the victor

"Finally, did anyone who's NOT a Dragon see that?" He asked while hunched over and breathing from the prolonged battle against the Persian Army invading the Archipelago. His question would answered but not in the way he wanted, as the Triple Stryke from before landed behind him with his pincers ready. "God dammit, except for you..." He spoke in annoyance, ready to fight again with his chained blades

However both Hiccup and the Triple Stryke swung their chained blade and middle tail towards each other at the same time, becoming entangled and due to this; the Triple Stryke attempted to drag him closer to him. But Hiccup wouldn't budge from where he stood as he started to swing his other chained blade against the Dragon while in return swung it's right barbed tail at him, jumping over at the cost of being dragged closer; but this Champion of Berk wouldn't let himself be dragged anywhere near his opponent and tugged at his left chained blade that was entangled, with virtually no success. Eventually he strained himself too hard to the point where a loud cracking sound was heard and was followed by a scream of pain, he dislocated his shoulder and pulled a muscle at the same time

The Triple Stryke only frowned upon seeing his opponent with such a injury and yanked his middle tail hard to free it from their entanglement, which of course did eventually free itself when he yanked hard enough; now free from being binded but not wanting to beat a dead charley's horse like his opponent, the Triple Stryke flew off as they'll settle the score later on. Hiccup clutched his arm in pain but continued on upstairs as he wanted to get this day over with and return back to the Cove in the end, he just wanted to relax; that's all he's just asking for, but that was really the only respite he's ever had for himself and nothing else at all. If it was an reward then it's just not cutting out for him anymore, he just wants to feel like he's being appreciated for once; not a feeling of relief that it's all over, that is not what the Berk Council calls a reward and neither is being viciously ignored. Nevertheless, he made his way to the front doors and kicked it open to confront the King of Persia

HTTYD

The King of Persia laughed as he slashed his sword against the cell of an young Fishlegs who was taken hostage but this not the first time that it had happened before, the Romans invaded Berk and tried to take Fishlegs with them; but Hiccup saved him by outsmarting his nemesis: Vopiscus Captio, the most vile and nastiest of all the Roman Legionaries. And that was when he was five years old when that happened, it was also when his mother Valka was here with him. The King of Persia turned to see Hiccup entering the Great Hall to confront him as some of his Persian Soldiers came to his side, ready with their khopeshes and diplyon shields in case he tried any false bravado agains the might of their King

The King of Persia was an large and tall but rather obese man who wore an city variant mural crown atop his head, he had marigold blonde hair and an large, unkempt but bushy and braided beard. Both of his eyes were scarred with burns and had cataracts, but can see regardless of such unwanted hindrances. He wore an set of rather light and weak iron armor with teal blue robes that had gold edges with an long kilt, like his men he also had an long piece of cloth that went down to his knees like a loincloth; having armored boots with sandals that didn't expose his hairy feet and had tight fisted vambraces on his arms. He wielded an large falchion sword that allowed him to set ablaze and an large iron crescent shaped shield known as an Peltarion with the crest of Persia on the face. On his back he carried an wide full of spearbolts for his ballistas and wore a belt with khopeshes of his fallen Persian Warriors. Finally, his ability to engulf his falchion in flames was thanks to Monstrous Nightmare Gel that he received from Trader Johann; although Hiccup was unaware of the Trader's true colors and motives at this time

"What evil do you bring to the glory within the Isle of Berk, Persian?" Hiccup asked, scoffing at the end as if Berk had any glory to begin with

"Evil? Viking, it is not evil that I bring here to your Island son. What I am bringing here is to show you the might of the Persian Empire by preforming the sacrament of purification on this Archipelago onto the Dragons that infest such a beauty!" The King of Persia lied

"Stoick the Vast and the Berk Council have sent a message, I will see to it that it has been delivered to you at once!" Hiccup brought out his chained blades

"Then you are just a messenger, son. Your father and I have talked and agreed that we help him drive off these foul devils off their land in exchange for their resources. But it will take more than an scrawny warrior to stop the power of your new ruler!" The King of Persia swung his falchion to the side, the Persian Warriors form up in front of their King before charging forward against their opponent

Hiccup only shook his head at the lies that came from the King of Persia, but held in the pain of his dislocated shoulder as he ran forward against the warriors and spun his chained blades around; seeing that it was the only thing he could do right now without hurting himself, slashing to the left and to the right as the Persian Warriors fell one by one until they all lied dead within the second they hit the ground. It was then that the King of Persia came rushing forward with his falchion raised and struck against the floor as Hiccup dodged to the side, striking against his body and legs until the King of Persia swung his falchion to the side. He then proceeded to run forward once again and slam his blade to the ground, with Hiccup landing a kick towards his Peltarion Shield before he fully got up and swept the ground with his chained blades; but only ending up being kicked in the face by the King

The King of Persia had then used this opportunity to strike at him again, now with his falchion engulfed in flames as he swung downwards on the Champion of Berk; but Hiccup blocked with his chained blades and the King of Persia attempted to drive him down to the ground, seeing the weak and pathetic stature of his foe before him. While he was at the mercy of the King of Persia who reveled in his defeat, Hiccup's arm cracked once again and was no longer dislocated as it was before; it was back where it should be and nowhere else but his shoulder socket. With his birthmark glowing, his strength was amplified and this allowed Hiccup to parry the King's attack and stun him using his upwards X-Slash attack that flung the King's Falchion to the side; while he kicked the Peltarion Shield out of other hand and used to smack his head across. He then stabbed both of his blades into the King's chest and flung him over to the front of the Great Hall, slamming against his back as he lied down bloodied and defeated

"Spare me son, and I will give you all that you ask for" The King of Persia begged for his life

"You have nothing that I want Persian... it can't even bring back my mom" Hiccup spoke defiantly, while he noted silently at the end

"Take my Kingdom of Alrikoimoiz, my beautiful whores, my massive treasures of gold and jewels; it is all yours and I've already given the order to my men to deliever it to you, without your father knowing... I swear it on the life of Verethragna. I do not lie this time!" He offered while assuring him

"I will not take your bitches or your luxuries, but I will TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Hiccup pointed to him as the King of Persia could scream in a fearful but guttural wet voice as he coughed up blood

Hiccup picked up an nearby chest and the King of Persia tried foolishly to stop him from what he was about to do him, but his failing strength gave into itself and the Champion of Berk began to smash his head multiple times with both arms; while Fishlegs cowers behind bars in his cell. Hiccup smashed his bloodied face again and again until he used his right hand and slammed the chest onto the King of Persia's mutilated skull one last time, wanting to make sure that he keeps his word of delivering his entire treasure trove to him; acting as a reward that the Berk Council never gives him and therefore: never appreciates what he does to keep their asses save from their enemies. Even going as so far as to grab his Falchion sword and stab him through the chest while also hanging his Shield on the sword, Hiccup then broke the lock on the cage and freed Fishlegs

"Thank you, Hiccup... I haven't forgotten what you did for me when the Romans came" Fishlegs hugged him, not sure on how to respond properly

"Fishlegs, look at me when I tell you this: Return to Gobber since he will keep you save in the bunker below, follow the path to the right of the Great Hall and make your way to the far side of the Island next to the Forest; that's where he's waiting, now go!" He directed as the Ingerman boy let go of him

"Now I really do owe you my life, good luck Hiccup!" Fishlegs nodded before running off

Now that he thought about it, he needed to leave right now but not before he took the King of Persia's assload of spearbolts with him since he could still make some use of them. He exited the door and slid down the stairs' edge before running off to the left of the Village, he decided that he just couldn't make it to Gobber and had to abandon his original plan; he had other things to worry about now that Fishlegs is alright and he has nothing more to be afraid of. While the other Vikings were too busy fighting off the remaining Persian Warriors, he went back and grabbed some discarded Nadder spikes with him just in case that Triple Stryke came back and had any ideas. Which the Dragon did return as he tried to stab him with his barbed tails before roaring, Hiccup brought out the Nadder spikes and smacked them together as a little taunt; but the Triple Stryke only looked around in confusion and appeared to be calmed down, Hiccup deicded to use this to his advantage in order to get close enough. He may have killed a Dragon, but he's not taking another life of one. He continued to clack the spines together and get closer to the Triple Stryke before he stopped and held out his hand to the Dragon, allowing him to make the choice. The Triple Stryke could smell a scent of misjudgment and slavery within the boy, to which he pressed his forehead into his hand and took in the blunt claws of the Champion of Berk

With Dreadfulstryke as he would now call the Triple Stryke tamed, they both faced off against the Persian Warriors that came to surround them both. Hiccup swung his chained blades from left to right and slammed them both down before slashing them all with swift power, Dreadfulstryke used his barbed tails to stab through the Persian Warriors and even used his firepower to burn them all alive; but they had no time for this as the Persian Warriors continued to swarm in bigger numbers. When one of the Persian Triremes launched their catapults towards Hiccup's location, Dreadfulstryke immediately grabbed him before flying out of the way to an nearby Island in the distance that was away from the Isle of Berk; showing off just how protective and loyal Triple Strykes are to those who tame them, especially now that the Hooligans dealt with the remaining Persian Warriors who eventually called for a retreat and left with very few of them remaining as Hiccup rested with Dreadfulstryke on the Island

Fullfilling his forced punishment to Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligans and the Berk Council; Hiccup and his newfound ally, Dreadfulstryke defeated the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz that invaded the Barbaric Archipelago and killed the King of Persia who sought to rule over Berk. But although the day was saved thanks to the Champion of Berk, this small victory could do very little to satisfy the young 13 Year Old Hiccup who has come to be known as the worst Viking that Berk has ever seen in 300 Years since the Island was first claimed. Task after task are always the same and the only respite he got was nothing to be called a reward, no matter the relief he feels. He grows ever so weary and tired of the lies from the Council, having them always break their word about their promises that they pretend that they never made when they clearly gave their word to him. This made him so angry and made him scream out to Berk in the distance as Dreadfulstryke stood next to him

"Is this all you're making do, is there nothing else for me to earn my rewards that you owe me and free me from this servitude?! I am not your damn Hooligan Dog!" Hiccup screamed out to the distance from Berk, angrily growling at them since being a Champion doesn't mean the same as being a slave to them

However in that instant after his rant, there was a sudden explosion coming from the colossal statue of Thor holding a torch in one hand with his Hammer in his other hand which was being build in honor of the God of Thunder; the statue came falling down and collapsing as when it made it's fiery and exploding impact, the whole Archipelago had suddenly fallen into a early nighttime illusion when the morning hasn't even begun. Hiccup knew that this was not the response from the Berk Council and looked on forwards at the glowing distance while the heavy wind kicked up from the foundation of earth blew right in his face

"What kind of treachery is this?" He had to raise a eyebrow, he just had to get a closer look at what's happened to his home. One minute the Persian Army has invaded the Archipelago and now it's plunged into darkness, what madness has befallen them all?!

Setting his sights on the glowing horizon where the fire and only source of light, Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke made their way to the mysterious site of an devilish plot; there was more afoot that either man or Dragon could possibly know. Someone was behind this sudden attack and as the light on the horizon was fading away, the Champion of Berk had to make a run back to his home as he feared what could've happened to Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs and anyone else who cared for him in the very least. And as they stood before the wall that was being built for any incoming raids from the Dragons, something had transpired and this was not something to be ignored by. It was far more sinister than they could've known and what they saw here in the sight of the ruined statue of Thor, proved to be more than what meets the eye that could be seen...

HTTYD

From deep within the darkness of the shadowy night, Draumur, the God of Dreams awakened to a realm where he and he alone wielded nothing but power. Berk was being overrun and consumed by an massive, cloudy and thick black fog that engulfed everything that it touched, as it sparked with cyan blue lightning from within; anyone who dared to enter the power of in this state of the Island, would be cast into a deep sleep where their dreams would be controlled by them and them alone. Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke looked before them overhead, deciding that it would be better if they split up to investigate into this madness that has befallen them all; he may not like being a Viking among the Hooligans Tribe, but as their forced Champion that he didn't want to be because of his forced servitude, he must save those he cared about. With Dreadfulstryke taking off, Hiccup jumped down from the defensive wall that was being built and grabbed a ignited torch before continuing forward through the dream fog engulfed Berk

As he moved close to the fog with the torch in hand, it seemed to have parted away from the light he carried; and due to this discovery, he realized that this black fog may be alive and thus pressed on. He heard the cries and warnings of the Villages as he passed through untouched:

"The fog is alive!" That part he has figured out

"Stay out of the black fog!" He definitely kept that in mind

"The Gods have forsaken us!" Technically, no. It was the Hooligans who abandoned them, not the other way around

"Where is our Champion when we need him?!" That one came from Mildew and he just spat on the ground for making a mockery out of him

"Hiccup! Where are you?!" Now that was a voice that he was too familiar with, it was Gobber's worried voice calling out to him

Hiccup shook off all thoughts about the current situation about what was happening all around him and started to run through the fog engulfed Village which now had the fallen ruins of the colossal statue of Thor scattered all around and even fire was burning down the houses which made the path much easier to traverse through. Thanks to the flames keeping the fire at bay, he was able to make it to the nearby clearing in the Village with the torch towers, but the Vikings themselves were proven to be of no use as they were cast under an very deep sleep; all of them had passed out from the shadows but Hiccup had no need for them, as he found an burning torch staff that he picked up for himself and held it in front of him. The strengthening power of Draumur affected even the Champion of Berk as he was beginning to be haunted by a strange melody, one that was heard in the air and was that of an woman singing softly; Hiccup looked around and couldn't place his finger on it. The lyrics told of an woman who was in desparate need of a hero as her attackers were planning to harm her, but Hiccup still could not place a finger on it at all

As he held his torch staff in front of the black fog, keeping the lethal power of the black fog of Draumur at bay for there is truly no other way to bypass it without the light of the fire; this definitely wasn't an attack by the Gods whom the Hooligans claimed that they have forsakened them, this was a sinister plan to bring down Berk. But for what reason? Nothing was made clear at this time but he was sure that somebody is behind this, he just hoped that whoever it was isn't somebody he trusted as betrayal will be the death of them. He could hear that the black fog was breathing deeply and was growling, as if it was a living beast that was possessed by the Dragons that were murdered with misjudgment and without mercy. As Hiccup approached the rendezvous point where he was supposed to find his way to Gobber during the invasion of the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz, it became clear that the task ahead was far more than he could take on in just one day; once again the mysterious melody of the woman singing calmly could be heard from the powerful black fog of Draumur, haunting the Champion of Berk as he was sure that he was familiar with the melody. Stabbing his torch staff into the ground to keep the black fog of Draumur at bay in the area, Hiccup began looking around until Gobber appeared before him

"Hiccup, my boy..." The Blacksmith looked like he was mortified

"Gobber, what madness and treachery has befallen on Berk?" He asked

"There's not much time laddie, the Berk Council before they all fell asleep needs you-" Gobber tried to explain but was cut off by an angrily frustrated Hiccup

"Well I grow tired of listening and doing their tasks when all they're gonna do is be the unappreciative fucks that they are, I've done enough for them already. Now you go back in there and tell them to free me from my servitude to this pathetic Island!" Hiccup angrily defied

"Laddie, listen to me; we really need your help this time. Someone's planned a scheme to destroy Berk by collapsing the Island from underground, but were not sure who would do such a thing. Their first plan was to destroy our statue of Thor we were building for him and they've clearly got the God of Dreams on their side, aiding them in their plans; everyone has fallen asleep and they can't wake up, we're all gonna be taken by Draumur's black grip if somebody doesn't do something to stop them" Gobber was practically on the verge of begging for his apprentice's help

"What do I do next?" Hiccup asked, not wanting Gobber, Fishlegs nor Gothi fall victim to the chessmaster behind the curtains

"Find Gothi, she's hidden herself below the escape route caverns just underneath Berk. I know you're gonna say that where the source of the black fog of Draumur's coming from, but trust me when I tell you: Do it for your friend and the Berk Council will compensate you and will keep their word" Gobber begged

"Stoick and the Berk Council have broken their word to me many times in the past, Gobber. I would rather fall victim to Draumur" Hiccup crossed his arms, still frustrated

"I will make sure they keep their promise, we Hooligans do not forget about what heroic deeds you done for us" Gobber assured him, Hiccup wasn't so sure and so he asked again

"If I am able to find out whose behind this scheme and bring down the perpetrator, then this servitude... it will end?"

"Yes, just have a bit of faith lad. Make your way to the Well near the Great Hall, it will lead you to the Whispering Death Caverns and from there... you will find... the Caves of Jotunn... goodnight... Hiccup" With those last words, Gobber succumbed to the power of the black fog of Draumur and collapsed; falling into a deep sleep

"Gobber? Gobber!" Hiccup yelled before taking up his torch staff once again, now ready to go where he needs to go; the first stop is the well near the Great Hall where the Whispering Death Caverns are, they knew about this since the Outcasts attacked them when Valka was still here. They were trying to use the Dragons of the same name to dig tunnels when they accidentally created an escape route for the Hooligans in case Berk is attacked, well now is his chance to put them to good use

As he approached the deep Well near the Great Hall, he found out that this was not source from where the black fog of Draumur was coming from and that was quite a relief right there. With the Hooligans now in a deep sleep, Dreadfulstryke appeared by Hiccup once again and was more than willing to help him down the Well

"This is it Dreadfulstryke, we're going in..."

It was only a matter of time before Berk falls by the hands of the Chessmaster behind the curtains, but with the Champion of Berk unaffected by his surroundings thanks to carrying the source of light by his side; he was their guiding light that shined brightly within the darkness from the shadows of the Archipelago, shrouded by the God of Dreams...

* * *

I know the beginning from was from Ascension but I just had to come up with a reason on why Hiccup is being forced to do the Hooligans Tribe's dirty work, explanation over exploitation. You hear what I'm saying?

This was quite the hell of an first chapter right here wasn't it? Well there'll be more to come here that's for sure, Dreadfulstryke will be taking the substitute for Toothless as Hiccup was 15-16 Years Old when he met him so at least there's that; and they better stay true to their word about rewarding Hiccup because he's just about had enough of their shit. Remember this little suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise tell me what you think about this story, do you think I'm creating a entirely different franchise based on HTTYD? I want to hear your thoughts because I'm curious, no flames and negative bashings because I can not stress that out enough. I hate being criticized for plagiarism because it's **FAN**fiction, not: **COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT**fiction

Speaking of which: Please don't ever read Copyright Infringementfiction, it's not that good at all...


	2. Chains of Hooligans: II

Descending down from the Well near the Great Hall of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his newfound ally Dreadfulstryke touched onto the ground within the Whispering Death Caverns. With the Champion of Berk looking around to the sides and the Triple Stryke looking up ahead, they've come to realize that the forces of Draumur are bound to stop them in their tracks; but the Chessmaster behind the curtains are not going to let them both interfere with his plans in the attempt of collapsing Berk from below. They had better move on ahead and keep watch for who comes to stand in their way, but they also better keep silent as there could still be some Whispering Deaths asleep as they might've made their home here

"Let's get a move on Dread. Gothi and I happen to go back to my childhood, she would always provide me the medical supplies I need for whenever my father would beat me; but it's not my fault that I pissed him off, they always helped with my bruises that ached. Nobody in the Village wants me and they still need me as their Champion like the hypocrites that they are" Hiccup explained as they walked through, chained blades in hands and barbed tails ready to strike against any opponent who comes to attack

But there was nothing in the underground at all, there were no Whispering Deaths to be found either so at least that issue was solved out; Hiccup was afraid if he spoke in his normal voice then they would hear him before coming to his location, nevertheless they always moved slowly and treaded lightly. The only sounds were the winds blowing from outside and the sounds of the ocean slamming against the foundations of Berk, but there was something that wasn't right about this black fog of Draumur; something forbidden and elusive about having the God of Dreams engulf Berk of all Islands among the Archipelago in this time, nothing had made clear sense yet but he was bound to figure out what was happening

Another thing was that despite the absence of the morning light as he witnessed the colossal statue of Thor falling and the sky plunging into a eternal nighttime, there seemed to be faint sunlight peaking out from just ahead of the seaside cave; Hiccup had to raise another eyebrow at the sign of sunlight outside while Dreadfulstryke growled lowly, it seemed that the eternal nighttime was an illusion but they had other ideas and therefore they chose not to investigate further into the matter

They made a few turns here and there, came across some forks in the roads that really tried so hard to slow them down; but in the end the obstacles proved little to stop and lead them in the wrong direction. Upon reaching the underground pool within the Whispering Death Caves, Berk had started to shake above ground as if there was an earthquake; some rocks started to fall from above the ceiling but none of them were anywhere near the Champion nor Triple Stryke. Speaking of which Dreadfulstryke picked up the scent of the Village Elder and took the lead

"You're on to something there, lead the way Dread" Hiccup gestured

Dreadfulstryke nodded and Hiccup proceeded to follow the Triple Stryke close behind as the Dragon followed his instincts, leading them both to the collapsed pathway with rocks blocking the entrance; which didn't stop them as they removed them and eventually entered inside, this time they were really getting closer as they moved all throughout the network of tunnels below Berk. Eventually coming across an source of light that came from a long tunnelway, which they immediately went for and came across the massive expanded mining networks of natural caves; having minecart tracks, ladders and chains with watermills that led in the connecting sea on the coast of Berk into the Caves of Jotunn. Gothi was bound to be waiting for them here but the ground was not very stable to walk on as it was hazardous and thus, Dreadfulstryke placed Hiccup onto his back and took off into the air as they flew through the Caves in search for the Village Elder

It was during this time that Hiccup thought back to the time and moment where he believed that he had lost everything that he waned, there was nothing else that he wanted more than his mother. Had it been that long since he lost Valka? That long since the Stormcutter, Cloudjumper took her away from him? The following days were painful afterwards has he suffered trials greater the bleeding bruises on his wounds and scars more severe than the pain of his tasks that was given without concern for his well-being. Should this be in the modern world of the future, Stoick and the Berk Council would be placed under arrest for child neglect, abuse and slavery while receiving no parole in their sentences. All he wanted was to go back to the Cove and rest for the time being, as it was his only respite; his only relief that he felt so soothing in the end of the tasks given to him

He had truly felt alone on Berk, shunned by his fellow Vikings. But he learned to turn the loneliness and pain of his beatings into anger and hatred, he learned to use it's power against his those who would drive him further into the edge of madness; especially against the Berk Council who defiantly refused to reward him for every deed he does as he risks both limb and flesh for nothing in the end. He could care less about his life as it was filled with unwanted slavery for he was chained to the Hooligans Tribe as their errand boy, doing their bidding and being treated like a expandable piece to a puzzle; always to be unappreciated for his deeds and always being forced to their dirty work while they sat back to do nothing in aiding him on his tasks

Never again because if they do not keep their promise then he's through doing the bidding of the Berk Council, it was not out of his unfair treatment or his unappreciative ignorance he's always met with; but it was for the fact that Hiccup had begun to suspect that they were using him like their damn pawn, cheating him out his hard and pain worthy rewards that he cost his flesh and blood for. He yawned and started to feel like he was succumbing to the effects of the black fog of Draumur, but this was not the case as he was just beginning to feel weary about the slow day that was happening. He's got too much on his mind and he just wants to relax and sleep at the Cove, he's well fed but he's still feeling famished as none of it mattered to his stature. This is all he had become, tried to change himself but no matter what he would always be a Hiccup; so he should live like all Hiccups should, alone by themselves

By the time they reached the platform where Gothi stood, Dreadfulstryke dropped him off and hid from the Elder's sight as Hiccup approached her from below the flowing water where the sea came in. She knew that Gobber had sent Hiccup to her and he was quite right to do such thing as she has some information about who was responsible

As Hiccup approached the young woman. Gothi, the Village Elder of Berk sat above him; seemingly appearing to be visibly weakened without the strength of the Gods granted to her at the most desperate of times, but most likely from the absence of the sunlight and the deep sleep inducing black fog of Draumur

"I take that our Champion has tamed the Dragons set forth by the Persians in order to grant safe passage to where I am? Your secret will not be known to Stoick and the Berk Council" She informed him

"My dad and his Council do not aid me Gothi, I'm just their slave whose chained to the Hooligans..." Hiccup crossed his arms

"I along with Gobber will convince them to not only compensate you, but to release you of the servitude that has been placed upon you. I give you my word, child" Gothi stated

"They broke their word to me many times, forgive me if I find your promises true" Hiccup venomously spat out

"It is true that they are more cruel and punishing to you than others, but have faith in the Gods. They deemed you victorious in the end of this task you have been given, before my fateful encounter with the Snow Wraith in my younger years on Glacier Island; I have hidden away a weapon inside an chest from underneath the floorboards of my hut, it harnesses the power of the Flightmare. Take it with you from this moment onwards and take the new clothing as well, they will serve you well"

"I understand Gothi, thanks..." He thanked calmly, knowing that she would never betray him like this

"I have given you the last of what I have to offer, child. Follow the path that leads out to the entrance within the Caves of Jotunn and take the guiding light with you, it shall protect you from the black fog of Draumur; it will take you and your Triple Stryke out of Berk and set out towards Outcast Island, you will discover the truth of who is behind the plot to collapse the foundations of Berk. May I await your return as many rely on your success to free them from their deep sleep..."

The task ahead was now clear and at this moment, Hiccup had begun to believe and suspect that Alvin the Treacherous was behind this plot; but for what purpose? This plan was more sinister than the raids they created as a diversion in order to create the Whispering Death Caves, unless that was really Phase I of their ultimate plan; Hiccup wasn't going to let them get away as he didn't want Gobber, Fishlegs and Gothi to fall with Berk. He needed to shut down Alvin's operations on this immediately, let no one stop him in his way the fates of those who cared for him was now set in motion. Hiccup left the sight of the Village Elder and Dreadfulstryke appeared to him once again, hearing everything that they were instructed to do next. They followed the left tunnel out of the Caves of Jotunn and upon reaching the entrance, they appeared from the Forest pathway within an rock face's crack on the wall

As Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke stepped out into the illusion of an eternal night, much has changed outside above the caverns below; Draumur grew ever so stronger with overflowing power as his black fog continued devouring and engulfing everything in the Forest, as his army forged from his black fog continued their relentless march. Once again the mysterious melody of the woman calmly singing returned, but this time it sounded truly familiar to him; Hiccup looked all around and the more he started to hear it, the more it was beginning to feel so soothing to him. The lyrics of this mysterious melody hinted to what this was to him

_Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn, and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Hiccup was really certain that he's heard this melody before but he had no time to think further as the black cloudy lightning infused fog of Draumur engulfed both of their surroundings. They needed to get to Gothi's hut right away and Hiccup would've flown there had it not been the threat of Dreadfulstryke succumbing to the black fog of Draumur, he didn't have his torch staff no more as he left it behind at the well so he'll just have to use his Triple Stryke's firepower to guide their path. Speaking of which, Dreadfulstryke ripped a large tree branch off and set it ablaze before taking the lead once again with Hiccup following the Triple Stryke; knowing that the makeshift torch would help them pass through while the black fog is kept at bay, together they exited out of the Forest and passed through the Village with the black fog and power of Draumur roaming all around them as it swallowed the houses. Gothi's Hut was originally stationed atop the highest point in all of Berk, but has since moved it down to the farthest edge as it now overlooked the meridian of misery; the reason being that the sounds of the waves helped her trance and kept her meditation calm, no Elder like her needs any rising tension at the moment

But as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke were about to the reach the Hut, he broke off a piece of the burning branch and quickly ran back to the Well where he took back his torch staff before running back to his Triple Stryke; just as the fire was reignited as he intended to keep it that way, not wanting to risk becoming effected by the God of Dreams' deep sleep inducing fog. They walked up the steps and with nobody watching, kicked open the door before entering inside to retrieve the chest hidden from underneath the floorboards; bringing it out and setting it down as he opened it up and took out the necessary contents, the Flightmare Axe and the heavy winter clothing that would act as his armor. He immediately brought them outside and placed them on while Dreadfulstryke looked at the weapon before him

The head of the Flightmare Dreadfall Axe was an double edged and bladed weapon, it's blades having the flowing tendrils with the middle ones going towards the middle while also sporting an sharp cone spear head on the top; it had an bioluminescent neon glow while it went darker in the middle along the edges and went darker on the edges of the tendrils, having the three curved barbs both the top and bottom of the blades that went upward and downward. The middle was shaped like an coffin with two Flightmare claws on the left and three on the right, sitting upon an hexagonal shape with the shaft below; having an six sided prism crystal with sharply pointed pyramids on the top and bottom. The shaft was wrapped in extremely strong and hard double edged black leather with an dark eggplant to light mauve purple tint, also having a six sided prism on the gripping handle. The pommel had an pentagonal shaped crystal that glowed dimmly while the entire axe itself had an resonating light that glowed and dimmed itself slowly. It was mostly black with an bioluminescent cyan green color with an sea of stardust like the midnight sky

Hiccup came back inside, now wearing the heavy set of winter clothing on him for the coldness of the air. Consisting of furry shoulder guards, polar bear cloak on back, dress jacket with furry edged bracers, long and warm pants with shin guards, furry edged grey wolf boots and an cowl that went around his mouth; all in a dark pebble to nickle grey color as he grabbed the Flightmare Dreadfall Axe on him and nodded to Dreadfulstryke, notifying him that he was ready. They walked out Gothi's Hut but then it happened again, he heard the mysterious haunting melody throughout the fog engulfed Village; but this time he recognized and remembered it as the lullaby that his mother sung to him as a child in times of great pain and of great need. Hiccup looked around once again and even called out for her

"Valka? Mother, where are you? Valka!" He yelled out once again but to no avail as the haunting melody ended and vanished yet again, now the black fog of Draumur was really getting to him. He was suffering from it's effects and there was no way that his mother could still be alive, he's being mocked for his loss and he's just ultimately going insane in the membrane. He just can't take it anymore, he needs to get out of Berk right away and stop the plans of Alvin the Treacherous; Berk must not collapse and kill all who care about him, it's not considered a selfish act since nobody else cared about his wellbeing

Without another second to waste, Hiccup mounted onto Dreadfulstryke and took off into the sky while also holding out the torch staff forwards to stop the black fog of Draumur from interfering. Flying out of the swirling vortex of the living fog conjured by the God of Dreams and into the black midnight sky filled with black pearl cyan altrostratus clouds and scattered with multiple twinkling offsprings of stardust; but the God of Dreams would not stop him from leaving the Island awake, the illusion was strong and powerful enough to attempt to try and take both Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke with him in order to cast them both into a deep sleep. As they rode through the black fog of Draumur, the cyan blue lightning began to strike him multiple times and crackle onto his flesh; but it was not lethal enough to harm them both. With their release from the Isle of Berk, Hiccup was now in hands of the Triple Stryke; where the path they would take to reach Outcast Island, they did not know. The amplifying power of Draumur became too much for Hiccup to overcome and thus, passed out as the hours went on by

In his dream, he found himself back in his bedroom at the morning of dawn; with his arms binded to the chains of his blades that he hated wielding as they were reason Astrid was out recovering from her gash in the stomach and he was forced to be the Champion of Berk. He got up and tugged at the chains with no success in doing so, seeing how Stoick and the Berk Council made sure that they were tightly chained to his wrists and that they remained so until his servitude ended; but his freedom from the Chains of Hooligans would not end as his father was nothing but an abusive dickhead. He just watched outside and didn't want to leave his room, but an earthquake made him reconsider as massive flaming fireball came flying towards his household; it was an raid but it was not by the hands of their enemies, it was an unthinkable evil that has been brought forth by the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz. He needed to get down to the sandy coast right away

Hiccup shot up awake and saw the bright morning daylight in the sky that still remained at the glowing orange dawn, realizing that the power of Draumur only effected those who were still on Berk; but they were now heading down towards Outcast Island. As Dreadfulstryke took Hiccup out of the black grip of Draumur, they crossed into the borders of the Island where the Outcast Tribe led by Alvin the Treacherous resided; but in the Island of the banished ones, he could go no further for beasts like him were not welcome in tribes such as this one. Hiccup nodded to his Triple Stryke and jumped off of the Dragon, falling downwards towards the earthly foundation of Outcast Island before swinging his chained blades to the rocky face of the wall; using the blades to climb up to the ledge and stand atop as his Triple Stryke, Dreadfulstryke would be landing elsewhere on the Island undetected by the Outcast Tribe. Hiccup found himself on the very edge of Outcast Island, where no Hooligan had set foot upon; here where the Outcasts walked among the vengeance driven Vikings, he knew that for him it was just the beginning of stopping Alvin's plan to collapse Berk from below the foundations of the earth

"They're bound to have some Dragons here that they're planning on training, I better seek them out and see if they lead me in the right direction" Hiccup thought to himself as he shifted his chained blades, he knew he had to find Alvin but he needs some help; and he's got himself a pair of chained blades to aid him in his need of information. Time to begin his Final Task as the Champion of Berk, because he's no longer gonna be their Champion no more

HTTYD

Hiccup truly began his journey as he made his way into the rocky terrain of Outcast Island, swinging from Loki Trees and being cautious from where he stood and landed on; as this was not a playground for young Outcast children, but for Hooligan children like him was a diffrent story altogether. His chained blades he wielded proved to be more like tools than weapons that he mastered using, mainly using them to traverse the environment as he ran across the unstable buildings of the Outcasts and the crudely constructed wooden bridges that collapsed as soon as he crossed over to the other side

Eventually, as he hidden himself from direct contact to the Outcast Vikings and snuck about behind their backs; he happened to find a group of Dragons who were chained to the ground. These consisted of Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Scauldrons, Changewings, Tide Gliders and Smothering Smokebreaths as the Whispering Deaths and Snaptrappers were kept in the darkest dungeons; the former Dragons especially as they were meant to be weaponized by them. Hiccup rested his chained blades onto his back and approached them without an weapon being held in hand, though they still growled at him first when they saw the chained blades on his back until the Hooligan showed them that he can't remove them as they're binded to his arms; which appeared to have invoked their sympathy

"I know, blame my dad for forcing these weapons to be binded to my arms so that only he or the Berk Council can remove them when my slavery of servitude ends" Hiccup held his hands up as he could no longer call it servitude, he's just a slave to the Berk Vikings. "Now tell me this, where do I find Alvin the Treacherous? It's about a plot to destroy Berk by collapsing the Island using the underground caverns they've made a while back when I was still young" He asked them

The Dragons all looked off in the direction of the south where Hiccup stood, as the boy turned around and nodded to them. Now knowing that is definitely the place where he should be heading to, he thanked them all and assured them that they will be freed from the Outcast Tribe before running off. Hiccup now had a new objective in mind: Find Alvin the Treacherous firsthand before finding the source of what's causing the Black Fog of Draumur to engulf Berk in a deep sleep, there will be some hardships but it just may be worthy enough for at least some appreciation for once; he just had to make sure nobody was aware that he was on the Island, but there was always going to be that one person who knows about his lurking presence

Meanwhile with the Outcast Tribe, Alvin the Treacherous was overlooking the entire plan of his plot to Destroy Berk. He had mountain loads of Smothering Smokebreaths Titan Wings who were being scratched under their chin to produce thick veils of smoke to massive clouds of fog while the lightning was being produced from illusions and effects. The deep sleep powers however come from the use of Spatsa Mushroom that contains an tranquilizer, for this reason alone the Outcasts have decided to use it in their "Black Fog of Draumur" in order to keep the Hooligans under a constant deep sleep that they may never awaken from until they all die from the collapse of the Island. The fog is continuously shipped secretly to the underground caverns and activated in order to make sure it engulfed all of the Island, Alvin was confident in his plans and had no worries at all as nobody is foolish enough to not value their lives and stay out of the way of the might Alvin the Treacherous, Chieftain of the Outcast Tribe. Although the shipments containing the Spasta Mushroom vials were mostly for an machine that sprayed massive amounts of fog

But while Alvin overlooked his operations, his Second in Command Lieutenant ran up to him in order to report. His shoulder guard on the left was an large shell of a turtle the right was an spiked metal pad, he wore an torn brown vest with rips and patches; wrappings around his left hand and a spiked wristband on his right. He wore an chainmail vest made of metal and Dragon Scales over an tan tunic as well as pale red pants. His helmet was double studded vertically as his horns were that of an female African Buffalo with two more horns on top and a spike as well. He had an large mustache with an goatee and wielded an crudely forged double bladed Axe with ropes that made an "XI" on the front while being wrapped around four times on the bottom of the head, being made out of an tree branch for an handle. His name was Savage the Staunch, being that was very loyal and committed in attitude

"Report Savage" Alvin ordered

"Someone's been sneaking on the Island, and that someone's trying to disrupt your plans" He explained

"Who dares defy the mighty Alvin?"

"It's those Hooligan's scrawny Champion: Haddock, looks like he's not gonna take a permanent nap on Berk. I'll take care of it and to make sure he's out of your way, he's gonna be locked up. He's too weak to fight back against us regardless, so consider this a cakewalk for you"

Alvin nodded as the order was issued right away, Savage ran back out to deal on the matter that they had on hand. The Chief of the Outcasts proceeded to order his men to find the Hooligan on the Island, to which they all responded in union and headed out to hunt for Hiccup. No one is gonna stand in his way now, especially not a so-called Champion of Berk. For now, he's gonna go ahead and continue with the Spasta Mushroom tranquilizer substances to feed into the black fog

Back with Hiccup, he made it to what appeared to be an crudely constructed and built Forge. The first thing that caught his interest was what looked like marble built statues of Outcast Vikings along the sides of the stone wall, someone's apparently got the time to go over down to Greece as Hiccup thought to himself. But it was what the second statue in between the other two of the three statues were wielding, he could see it now and out of his reach; and what it was, he wanted it right now as it could prove to be useful for him. This is what the object was:

It was an big round Shield that was unexpectedly light and smooth with an black nickel rim and dark mountain oak wood. The sides had heads of Mjolnir with dark shadow silver knotwork and round caribbean gemstone diamonds that were colored breeze to frost blue, while the rest of the rim was pointed on the diagonal sides twice and once on the top to bottom. In front of the Shield was an malevolent Bewilderbeast as it was a dark shadow and dusty grey with dark crimson dreadlock frills, sporting elongated tusks like mammoths that had shackles cuffed around them with chains attached; it's ice blue eyes with black scleras were bloodshot and had an pissed off angry expression as when it's mouth opens, it unleashes an massive and powerful tidal jet stream of liquid frost that freezes thanks to being forged from technology that harnessed the power of this Dragon's firepower. Which was achieved thanks to using many large capsules that use very little of the firepower

Swinging his right chained blade over to the second marble statue before he heaved backwards, giving out strained growl as he did so before he released his grip and slashed against the arm holding the Shield; falling to the stone ground as he picked it up before running out of the way as the now dismembered statue fell to the ground, shattering into a pile of stones and dust afterwards. But it was worth such destruction because now, the "Shield of the Black King" was in his hands; although he had to hide the defensive weapon just like the Flightmare Axe in case he got captured by any of the Outcasts, he could not afford to be stripped such gifts granted to him. If there was one thing he really fuckin' hated about Stoick and the Berk Council was that: Whenever he found something really cool and useful to aid him in his tasks, they always stripped him of the weapons and equipment that he found because they just don't want to play fair at letting him keep everything; they refused to listen to the "Finders Keepers" rule as they call it the bullshit "Larceny by Finding" rule, which is not taken so lightly and is considered breaking the law in the Archipelago

He's just not allowed to have anything he finds, that's what that is. How is it fair when Snotlout finds something he gets to keep it, but when the Champion of Berk finds something to aid him in tasks; he needs to give them up? Why take away an Weapon or Item that helped their Champion no less in their struggles of the tasks they were issued?! No more of that shit, he's through doing the bidding of the Hooligans Tribe; he's not their Hooligan Dog and he will not be treated like one, he's his own person now. He continued onwards with his new Shield in hand and encountered some Outcast Vikings who came to stand in his way

Hiccup brought out his chained blades as he swung them against their armor and flesh, from side to side; flinging over the body of one Viking while stabbing into the body of another. But with reinforcements from the Outcast Tribe appearing before him, he brought out his "Flightmare's Mist Axe" as he would now call it and slashed away at the unfortunate Outcast Vikings that came to fall upon his mighty blade. He activated the pommel and sprayed an smoke full of the Flightmare's toxic paralyzing mist that froze the Outcasts right where he wanted them, frozen in fear and blight as he slashed down on their helmets and cut right through their necks; decapitating them all. One last wave of Outcast Vikings approached with weapons drawn, but Hiccup activated the "Shield of the Black King" and sprayed them all with an massive tidal jet stream of frost that froze them to death; before he added salt to the wound and broke them all to pieces. Now he's really gotten some use out of his new toys to play with

Although he just had to wonder at this point: Where the hell was Dreadfulstryke? Surely he hasn't been captured, he's too strong and powerful for that to allow himself to be taken down that easily; he knows that part since he fought him during the invasion of the Persian Army, considering that they were the ones who sent him in the first place. Nevertheless though, he moved on knowing that his Triple Stryke would be alright

HTTYD

He traversed the path with his chained blades and after swinging from an Loki Tree's large branch all the way to the other side, there it was: the Great Hall of the Outcast Tribe where he would find Alvin the Treacherous and stop his plan to collapse Berk from below the Island. All that was needed to do now was cross over the rope bridge and run into the distance, which is what exactly he was doing. He jumped down and began running across, but someone seemed to be anticipating his arrival as he appeared on the halfway point; it was none other than Savage!

"This is not between us Savage, move" Hiccup demanded

"You really think I'd let you run around my Island without a fight?" Savage asked as he brought out his Axe

"You're not going to leave Berk in ruins when I'm through with you!" He held his chained blades, ready to fight

Savage ran forward and struck against Hiccup's blades, being parried as the Champion of Berk swung against his chest from side to side once again before spinning in a cyclone of steel; striking the Outcast Lieutenant until he swung downwards against his winter armor, ripping through it and having the Hooligan clutch his chest in pain. But Hiccup did not let his guard down as he swung his blades around once again before slamming them both onto the Outcast's helmet, wrapping them around the horns and yanking it towards his knee as he bashed his head in

He recovered easily and swept him from below, once again swinging downwards with his Axe and having Hiccup block the attack while he was on the ground; kicking him over to the other side as he swung both of his blades around in a cross forward attack, having Savage dodge before grabbing him into a choke-hold. Hiccup kicked him in the stomach with both legs and like before, he slashed upwards in a X-Slash movement that sent Savage flinging over to the far side of the bridge; but that alone did not help him when the Outcast Lieutenant smacked him across the face with the head of the Axe to the left and right side before headbutting him in the end, subduing the Champion of Berk as he picked him up by the head. Savage only chuckled as he told him this: "You've chosen your path, Champion of Berk"

Hiccup snarled in defiance as Savage threw him off the rope bridge and down the rocky ravine where the waters below lied, landing into the sea as Savage could only watch him make the splashing impact. Smiling and knowing that the deed has been done, now he would be locked up in the Outcast Jail as the plan for the powerful black fog of Draumur, the God of Dreams would finally be completed. Berk will collapse below the underground caverns and become a smoking pile of ruins, before long Stoick the Vast will be no more!

The ravenous and lusting desire for revenge is drawing near as the morning dawn is peaking further beyond the horizon, as time doesn't progress too much in a slow day like this...


	3. Chains of Hooligans: III (Epilouge)

Awakening from within a dark cell inside of the Outcast Jail where the sunlight of dawn peaked through onto the dusty and filthy ground, Hiccup was hanging from the chains of his blades from the sides with his arms spread out like being blood eagled by the Hooligans Tribe; but being beaten by his father was what he would rather suffer instead as that fate was meant for a different one among the Hooligans, his cousin Snotlout for he was the hellish bully in his childhood. Hiccup brought himself upwards with the chains binding his arms before dropping and trying again, this time he used the power of his birthmark and strained forwards before breaking the restraints as his blades were now freed. He broke open the cell that was also crudely constructed with the same sticks as before, being used in everything as everything on Outcast Island was crudely constructed. He was stripped of his winter armor as they now lied on the table all soggy and ripped, he no longer had any use for wearing them now as he still had his Flightmare's Mist Axe and Shield of the Black King on him; showing that he hid them well from the Outcast Guard before being locked up. Now his new objective was not only finding Dreadfulstryke, but to get revenge on Savage as he's not giving up without a real fight from him

The last time he saw Dreadfulstryke is when he jumped off from him and the Triple Stryke flew off towards the left side from the cliff he landed on, the Outcasts might've saw and captured him so he's being held below the dungeons of the Island where all the other Dragons were being held. But unfortunately that's also where the damn Whispering Deaths are, he's been given harder tasks than this; there would be no use bitching about what he has to do just to finally be rewarded for his services for once. With his path set clear before him, he began to traverse the path of the Outcast Jail as he passed through some empty cells; lit by torches and even carrying a bucket with an slithering Bloodvein going inside, but he's got no use for the Eel and instead threw to the ground before stomping on it to kill the rubbery tasting creature. Hiccup did not forget when the Thorston Twins force fed him Eels while they restrained his movement, Astrid was justifiably disgusted about this torture and Fishlegs was once again frozen in place by fear taking over his common sense; preventing him from doing the right thing out of fear for losing his friends. Still, he couldn't blame him at all. Nobody wanted to lose friends but nobody wants to be tortured by force feeding something that they hate eating. Especially not Lima Beans, fuck them

Hiccup exited out of the cell room from within the Outcast Jail and was near the exit leading outside, it was made clear that if Dreadfulstryke was indeed captured; he would be held within the Dragon Training Ring that he saw overheard when he looked at the far distance where the Great Hall was. If he's gonna confront Alvin the Treacherous, then he's gonna need some help in the form of Berk's worst enemy that they have been suffering from their raids; although Hiccup would never call them such monsters or even the worst derogatory name: Devil. So as the Champion of Berk kicked the door open and truly left the Outcast Jail among the Island, he jumped down from the entrance and landed onto the stone earth that Outcast Island was mostly made from before taking the path on the right; running along the edges as the calm sea was blanketed with the morning mist, the reflections of the dawnlight peaked upwards onto the boy who ran in search of an Triple Stryke. His chained blades tight around his arms and constricting both of them like non lethal venomous snakes, using the blades themselves to climb up the walls of Outcast Island and swinging from one Loki Tree to another in order to reach other side as if he was swinging from vine to vine like Tarzan, Lord of the Apes. However within a obstacle that came in his way in to slow him down, he was forced to swing from the overhead arch that had him using his chained blades to jump from one point to the next. This took him a very long while to get across to the other side of the Island, further adding into the constant pain of returning to where he previously was before having to confront Savage

Painstakingly jumped from where he swung atop of the arch before swinging his blade against the other hook before repeating the process yet again, taking the longest time just to get back to the main part where the Great Hall was located in the distance; eventually reaching the other side and continuing to run without stopping or any sign of exhaustion. Once again reaching to where the Great Hall was in the distance, but before he had any chance of entering to stop Alvin the Treacherous; he had to make his way over to the Dragon Training Ring first to find Dreadfulstryke where he presumed was being kept inside, but the Outcasts had other plans as they were now aware of his presence thanks to Savage and decided to stand back while the Champion of Berk unintentionally sent himself to his untimely death. Upon jumping into the Dragon Training Ring through the rooftop constructed from the sticks and landing onto the stone floor of the ground, he entered through the doorway and found another few cells which upon taking a closer look; they were made from what appeared to be rusted and ancient aged spears put together, it should be no wonder why none of the Dragons and Prisoners could even do so much as to break them down easily. He was able to escape his cell thanks to taking advantage of the rusting spears that were all placed around the front of the hole in the wall, looks like he's found another use for his chained blades and it was now more of a chore to even just swing them. He would be better off using the Flightmare's Mist Axe and the Shield of the Black King, which he just so happened to use the Shield's power to freeze the cells with the massive tidal frost stream that it spat out; allowing him to then shatter the cell doors to pieces

The Dragons that were imprisoned looked out of their opened cells and found themselves freed by none other than the Champion of Berk himself, but for what reason of this sudden betrayal against the Hairy Hooligans Tribe? Unfortunately, none of these Dragons were an Triple Stryke that Hiccup was seeking and thus; Dreadfulstryke was not within this section, but he will continue to search and scour out the entire place even if it meant freeing all Dragons from the Outcast Tribe's Dragon Training Ring from their imprisonment. He continued forth and allowed them to fly out to freedom, freezing every bit of the cells and shattering them until he could find Dreadfulstryke; but each one finding nothing but different types of Dragons that he freed without a care in the Archipelago, it was only until then that Hiccup descended to the lower levels and found an swarm of Whispering Deaths that were ravenous and deadly. Full of hatred for the Outcasts and wanting nothing more than to seek out their bloody mangled deaths, hence the name of their species for according to Gobber: They only know one thing and that one thing is killing. Hiccup thought about this as the perfect opportunity to provide them some justice since they could use some retribution, and so he broke the lock on them using the Shield of the Black King and unleashed the entire swarm of Whispering Deaths onto Outcast Island. Although Hiccup was understandably angry that the Outcasts were sending him to his unintentional death, thinking that he'll be killed by them when he simply took cover when they started to break out; just going to show just how much responsibility that he's not accepting for himself because if they hit him, he hits them back hard

With no use in finding his Triple Stryke, he left the Outcast Tribe's Dragon Training Ring and only then did Dreadfulstryke appear from above; landing on the ground as Hiccup breathed one out, knowing that he's alright

"I never found you when I went to the left side, the Outcast Tribe knows of our presence so let's get moving and start whupping Alvin's ass before he continues with his plan to collapse Berk from below" Dreadfulstryke nodded and took Hiccup out of the Dragon Training Ring, flying over to the distance as he dropped down in front of the rope bridge once again and made his way back to the middle of the bridge; where Savage confronted him yet again

"You are stubborn as you are obnoxious" He held his Axe out, ready to fight again regardless of his earlier wounds

"The walls of the Outcast Jail would not hold me and neither did they hold the Whispering Deaths you captured!" Hiccup pointed to him

"Says the one who's done most of the damage here since he trespassed" He scoffed

"You've underestimated the Champion of Berk for the last time Savage, this time I will not be so gentle and merciful with you!" Hiccup brought out his chained blades once more

Savage ran forward to slash downwards onto the Champion of Berk, to which Hiccup parried and swung against his body; slashing the already scarred Savage and making him bleed out even more than previously, considering that the Outcast Lieutenant had very little time to recover as Hiccup awakened earlier later on. Although he still proved to be an formidable opponent as he rammed into the Champion of Berk by shoulder charging him backwards, but was not expecting him to change to his Flightmare's Mist Axe as he caught him off guard and took him by the leg with his swing of the bladed weapon. Hiccup proved to be quite but unsuspectingly just as formidable as he was with the Axe in his hand, also using the Shield of the Black King to defend himself before parrying one attack and throwing it back at Savage's forehead

The Champion of Berk slammed his Flightmare's Mist Axe against Savage's weakening defense, but the Outcast Lieutenant remained strong enough to strike against Hiccup's right leg by kicking it; forcing him to kneel and allowing Savage to slam his knee against his face before being picked up, thrown down to the bridge's planks and even breaking two of them which had Savage worried for himself. Hiccup recovered with a kick to the face and swept him onto the ground before jumping and bashing Savage's head with the Shield of the Black King across. The Outcast Lieutenant headbutted him once again but was too weakened to counter Hiccup's punch to the face and stab to the side of his body, with Hiccup using the chains of the blades attached to his arms to throw him to the other side; running forwards up to him and landing a kick to his helmet that had Savage roll over to the side and hang from the bridge's planks. Hiccup stood before him and stabbed his hand with his one blade, pinning him to the plank while he put the other one back to kick him in the face repeatedly

It wasn't until Savage grabbed him by the foot and flipped him over backwards, taking the blade out of his hand and quickly wrapping it up to stop the bleeding; however Hiccup landed a donkey kick to his face yet again and got back up to preform a spinning jump kick across, Savage was entirely done at this moment but he still remained fierce as ever. Smacking Hiccup across the face with his own Axe before taking him by the throat in order to bring him down onto the bridge's wooden planks; however the Champion of Berk countered his attack and started to beat him down, landing blow after blow until he stood up and threw him over the edge once again. Having him hanging with both hands as he mastered up the strength of his birthmark before kicking his face downwards, sending him falling to the waters below just like how he had done to him before when he faced him previously. "I told you I would not be so merciful this time" Hiccup spat before moving on as he reached the end of the rope bridge and stood in front of the entrance to the Great Hall of the Outcasts, with Dreadfulstryke returning to his side once more

The path ahead that was laid before him was clear but still, he could not forget the memories of his mother rushing back to him in his mind; as they remained like the blades that were chained to his arms and binded to him as they would no longer come off by him, for the Berk Council had Gobber modify them to be attached to him at all times. Hiccup looked down at his blades questionably and saw himself in the reflection the bloodstained mirror shine, questioning himself of what he had become before he threw them both down onto the ground; reflecting on the various deeds he has done for Stoick and the Berk Council

It was memories of what he has been sent to do for them, either by planning to disrupt the plans of their foe's next raid or by being sent on a search for something that the Elder needed; sent to kill someone that Hiccup did not want to kill or be ordered to do as something as simple as deliver and pick up something from Trader Johann. Memories of what he had become under the servitude under the name of his father and the Council after he grievously wounded Astrid: He was either a beast whose will was replaced only with that to murder or an slave who preformed without question, his humanity, dignity and sanity robbed from him and rewarded only with nightmares and ignorance from all who stand around him.

Everyone took advantage of him as their Champion of Berk, all from children to adults ordered him around to do simple to humanly impossible tasks; all in the name of their Chieftain. Any kind of resistance and refusal he offered was dealt with threats of exile

Forced to be emboldened by his father and the members who sat on the Council, his tasks were ruthless, unforgiving for how brutal they were. All that mattered to them now was that he either got them all done or be condemned for being a lazy slowass while they helped very little in his wake, ignoring and even denying their part as they too sat back while he did all of the dirty work for them. He knew he was defeated, he knew that he just wanted to them done and over with to preserve the remaining shed of sanity he had left, he knew wanted his freedom from this servitude that he spat on constantly. But there was something about this specific task that stood in front of him when his 13th Birthday was close, something forbidden; all of his instincts had told him that he should never cross the border and never step inside such building he had been ordered to go into, never obey the word of the Hooligan for what good is the word of a Viking of such Tribe?

A Blacksmith approached him as 12 and now upcoming 13 Year Old Hiccup was compelled to not follow up on this task. He had warned him that the dangers that lied inside was far more greater than he truly knows, what lied within was an haunting scar that would make the bleeding rift between him and his father even worse; doing more harm than good to heal the fear and agony of what Stoick had lost that night. The Blacksmith's warning to Hiccup did not fall on deaf ears upon the boy, but the Berk Council's orders would not be defied against them as the members forced him to enter inside the building; kicking open the doors and maliciously against his will, began to lay ruin to all those who defied against Berk. He slayed one dissenter of Stoick after another all in the glory of his Tribe, but when Hiccup had murdered the last of those inside; they showed their hypocritical side once again as the last victims were actually allies of the Tribe, with Stoick revealing that he never could trust them for he felt that they were giving his enemies information about their weaknesses. Once again after another heated argument as Hiccup could only fall to his knees, the Champion of Berk knew that he could no longer trust his own

Even now as the one memory could not fade from him when he remained enchained to the Hooligans, for how could he forget spilling the blood of his Tribe's allies if the Hooligans did not truly trust them? They've orchestrated this from the very beginning and they used him as their damn inexpendable puppet, manipulated and robbed of all common sense. Now as the flames consumed the building and they were preparing to leave, Hiccup was now made clear that the true enemies was his Tribe who had forced him onto his servitude; the very same Tribe who had taken away the last of his sanity and freedom away, he had but one choice left as nothing mattered to him anymore. He wanted this punishment to end as tears of blood broke out from him and spilled onto the ground, he could not accept his place among his father or all of the other great Chieftains; he could not even accept his place as an proud member of the Haddock Family; in the end, the evil known as Despair had taken him over as he was not only without a mother but without a father. His realization had led him to belief that Stoick killed his real father, the same who cared for him like a son would

The Blacksmith who warned him had turned to face him and consulted to the distraught Hiccup about what he must do next for this was not of his own hand, he could see it in his eyes that he was bound to retaliate and defy his authorities soon; he told him that he will either get what he wants for preforming his various deeds or else he will threaten them by running away from the Island. He told him everything that if he does not eventually get his way that is justified by not being treated the way he should be, then he will refuse to serve them no further and leave them in the dust. Since then, he has followed onto the words of the Blacksmith but still cannot accept his place nor his name in the Hooligans Tribe; he just wanted to run away from it all, escape his past if he must

Afterwards from returning to reality, he found Dreadfulstryke standing before him attempting to get his attention; to which he responded by retracting the blades back to his arms and nodding, ready to go forth into the Great Hall where they would confront Alvin the Treacherous together. Without another second as the fate of Berk lied within the hands stained by both blood of the allies and the flock of hypocrites who condemned him for engaging in the same act that they ordered him to do without accepting responsibility for once depending on him, the Champion of Berk and the Triple Stryke both entered inside as he yet again kicked the doors open. Going into the Great Hall and finding Alvin with the main machine responsible for creating and imitating the power of the black fog of Draumur, the God of Dreams. The Chieftain of the Outcasts stood before him, angry and expecting his arrival with his arms crossed for he was not happy for his interference

Alvin the Treacherous was an massive Viking, even larger than Hiccup's father Stoick. His studded helmet's horns on the bottom were thin and were curved up before going inwards to the top slightly, it didn't look like an identifiable animal, the upper horns were curved upwards and were the same ones; although the right side is missing; in front of the helmet was an what looked like an curved horseshoe, curved upwards towards the middle. He had an scar on his right cheek and sported black hair with an unkempt beard, thus giving into the name of the Archipelago and the theme of the Outcast Tribe. He had dual layered shoulder guards with three fangs on them for spikes, wearing an red tunic with an chainmail vest over it; being made of scales of course. His arm bands were wrapped around three times that were studded on the left and spiked on the right, having dark grey pants and an black belt with bits of bones and skulls with fangs on the sides that were also making up the belt buckle; with white leather around the waist like an battleskirt, although he would never call it that since he believes battleskirts are for girls. His black worn boots were lashed on tightly and wielded an large sword with the upper scabbard attached to his back. His blade was the least crudely forged out of all the weapons, having the handle be wrapped in rope with the pommel being an skull adorning the helmet as seen on the Outcast Tribe's crest; the crossguard was exactly the same as the helmet he wore and finally, the long blade may have looked rusted and chipped but it was strong and would not be destroyed very easily as they've stolen an shipment of materials that came from a specific Boulder Dragon that Hiccup would find out in due time

"What will you do now? You can't hide behind Draumur's fog Alvin..." Hiccup stepped forward

"Hmph, you are still just a weak offspring of an Chief that no thanks to you; is consumed by the agony you caused him by killing your mother. If I were the one to have led the Hooligans, then he would still be as weak like the day that he would begging for me to save his life from the Dragons... just like how you're gonna be"

"I would not be the same boy who you would find that day since you invaded while Valka was still alive, the monster that he would create has now returned to stop you" He held out his chained blades against the Chief of the Outcasts in a combat stance

"You have no idea what a true monster really is Haddock" He brought out his sword and swung to the side. "Your final fate is in my hands now, so prepare to join your mother in Helheim!"

The final confrontation began as the Champion of Berk slashed against the Outcast Chief's body and torso while also being deflected his sword swings, retaliating against his light swipes against his blade before charging forward to stab him; Hiccup dodged and struck against his legs, taking him to the ground before stabbing into his back. Alvin however fell over to crush him before getting up and stomping on his face, the Champion of Berk taking this opportunity to strike him in the face with a heavy kick across his skull; getting back up and landing another charged kick to the torso, sending him backwards

The Outcast Chief came running back towards Hiccup and landing a jump kick to his stomach, making him spit out a little bit of blood; Dreadfulstryke appeared from behind and stabbed him with his barbed tails that struck one at a time before slamming him to the wall, allowing Hiccup to run up from his back and jump to swing downwards with both of his chained blades. Once again forcing Alvin to block and parry his attack, unleashing a furious barrage of sword swings that had Hiccup dodging and countering before they got into an weapons lock between both sword and chained blades; one by an Outcast and the other an Champion of the Tribe. He will not allow him to collapse Berk from below

Dreadfulstryke swung his barbed tails from the left side and once again struck Alvin by the side of his body, but the Outcast would not allow this Triple Stryke to interfere and took his attention off the Champion of Berk to focus on the Dragon allow; with Hiccup using the Shield of the Black King to freeze him in place while they both took him on together, taking him by the skull and the torso before Alvin broke free of his confinements and swept Hiccup to the ground. But Dreadfulstryke held him back and kept him at bay while Alvin and the Champion of Berk locked both hands together, trying to push one another down while going back and forth until Hiccup landed a headbutt on his forehead. He attempted to bring him down from the back, but Alvin threw him forwards against the wall

The Champion of Berk moved to the side just as Alvin's fist hit the wall, having the Chief hold his knuckles in pain and scream out cursing the boy just as Hiccup got back onto him; taking him by the head and slamming the back of his skull with his knee, even beating the dead charley's horse by kicking his head repeatedly with a storm of kicking and stomping as if he was trying to crush him underneath his boot. But Alvin brought Hiccup down with him and started to batter his face in a puddle of blood that was shed just like tears, although more violent and associated with both hatred and war. Dreadfulstryke once again jumped onto Alvin's back and started to take him by having his barbed tails curl around his throat before going into the air and slamming him down to the stone floor

After getting back up from the ground, Alvin let out a warcry before tackling Hiccup once again; getting into another hand lock as they try to push each other down. The Champion of Berk lunged forward while Alvin did the same to him, continuing to lunge forward against one another until Hiccup gave him another headbutt and took him down the same way he did previously. But Alvin did not take this kindly as he had enough of playing games with his opponent, and so he grabbed Hiccup by the arms and pinned his chained blades to the sides of the fog machine. The automation gears were jamming and Hiccup was experiencing great pain as both of his weapons were permanently binded to his arms until either Stoick or the Berk Council could remove them. The Champion of Berk screamed out in agonizing pain as they were twisting and peeling at his flesh, spraying out with blood from the sides and staining even his Triple Stryke's scales as they were being ripped painfully; continuing to twist and set themselves ablaze like the webbings of his hamstrings and tendons until the links and shackles of the chains broke, the blades themselves were crushed underneath before Hiccup was finally freed of the unrelenting torment. But at the cost of losing his weapons as a result of such pain, as the bones of his arms made sounds of cracking all the way through

Hiccup's arms were now bloodied up to his wrists, as if they were slit by knives; but the Champion of Berk still had the Flightmare's Mist Axe and Shield of the Black King at his side, the battle was not over as Berk appears to have cast their favor on him. Alvin rushed forward once again as Hiccup now swung his Axe against the Outcast's torso, spinning in a tornado before preforming a uppercut slash onto his body. Alvin slashed against his stomach and punched him across the face, but slashed against an piece of metal as Hiccup defended with his Shield; they both parried one another's attacks and got into a weapon lock, this time with actual weapons as they pushed back and forth. The Champion of Berk gained the upperhand and slashed on the left of Alvin's body, stabbing him with the pommel before jumping and slashing downwards against his chest

Dreadfulstryke once again aided him in his fight that became a duel between Hiccup and Alvin the Treacherous, using all three of his barbed tails to stab into Alvin as the Triple Stryke jumped into the air and slammed his head against pillar of the Great Hall; smashing it as the Dragon held on long enough to allow Hiccup to freeze him in place with the Shield of the Black King while paralyzing his arms and legs in order to punish him further for his plan to collapse Berk from below the Island. With the duel now won in his favor, Alvin the Treacherous lied defeated but this did not prevent him from speculating and questioning the Champion of Berk

HTTYD

"Perhaps you think the Hooligans will help you, but I have to ask you this Haddock: Where are your Vikings now? Why do they not come to aid you in your tasks?" Alvin asked

"I do not need their help Alvin, I've stomached their betrayal of their lies for the last time. I've had enough of doing their bidding when everyone is always treating me like they've been infected by the evil of being unappreciative fucks from Pandora's Box! While I was killing Persians, they were smokin' off the ass fumes of your sewers. They're cowards and they're trying to get rid of me, so I'll do them the favor of leaving Berk if they do not reward me as they promised and continue to break their word many times directly to me!"

"I ask you this Haddock, what good is the promise of an Hooligan?"

"It's all I have Alvin, they're going to keep their promise and their word or I'm not coming back to live among them!" Hiccup respond angrily but calmly as Alvin thought for a moment, bowing his head

"We will meet again Haddock, the Norns or the Sisters of Fate has you prefer have deemed it. One day, you'll regret what you did to me by stopping my plans as I only sought to help you seek it's destruction. I was only trying to help... and make you a worthy ally of the Outcasts"

"You succeeded... Alvin" Hiccup turned his back and left the Great Hall

The mighty Alvin the Treacherous was left imprisoned, cursed to forever walk the Archipelago as the Chieftain of the Outcasts; what Hiccup has done to him was a great penenace than even Stoick could've thought of when he banished those who followed him. The fate of Alvin was sealed and the machine producing the black fog of Draumur was no more. Hiccup had saved Berk but mattered very little to him. By choosing this path to stop Berk in the name of his title, he has forsaken entering the black fog so that he may choose to be with his mother; the only one he ever cared for as he could care for his father less. What he had sought and tried to find was now forever lost as the fog vanished. As Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke flew through the sky, the might of the morning dawnlight shone once again as the God of Dreams, Draumur appeared to have retreated back within the shadows of the Archipelago. He gained very little for this satisfaction in this long hard earned victory, with the Chains of Hooligans still binding him; he would need to reclaim the humanity, common sense, sanity and dignity he had lost on the day that he was given inspiration to run away from Berk

But the dire toll of his relentless battles to bring Berk out of the shadows under the God of Dreams had finally caught up with him, the exertion that took him down and weakened from the pain of having the chained blades once binded to his arms be removed; Hiccup fell from the back of Dreadfulstryke high over above Berk and was freefalling towards the earth. As he fell from the Triple Stryke, he knew that they will meet again; but was this sacrifice of strength and his own choices too much for one to bear? Even for the son of the Chief who was known as the worst Viking on Berk within 300 Years since they first founded the Island? The exertion too much to overcome for the Champion of Berk?

Just as he was falling, an winged man stopped him and broke the freefall as he slowly placed him onto the edge of Berk just outside of the walls. This man was an dark pale trout and steel grey color while his long neck length hair was an jet black color, whose eyes were white and voidless. He had an goatee and mustache that was spiked from the bottom, wearing long black robes and wearing armor to which that of an Viking would wear underneath; he sprouted large black feathered wings that were curved upwards before going downwards to the side. The black fog that was previously seen in Alvin's plot to collapse Berk surrounded all around him like aura energy field. Draped around his neck was an long curtain like blanket that drooped down to the floor, flowing in the wind as it was given the same pattern like the nightsky illusion from above; midnight black filled with black pearl cyan altrostratus clouds and scattering with multiple twinkling offsprings of stardust. Finally, this winged man was none other than the real Draumur, the God of Dreams whose anger was invoked by the mockery of his black fog being forged by the Outcasts so that they may use it to destroy an Island like Berk

"Such child under the pressure of stress and loss of sanity, giving birth to nightmares and madness alike. Rest now young lad, you will recover as there's no such thing as bad dreams; for they will be less kind than I with no true refuge outside your mind..." Draumur spoke in his soothing voice as he laid Hiccup to rest, to which the Champion of Berk did slightly awaken to see who it was before fully passing out; the God of Dreams then left to punish the Outcasts for mocking him

It was during this time that Spitelout, Gobber and Gothi approached the fallen body; bending down as the Blacksmith mentioned: "He's served us well once again, Gothi"

"A truly remarkable warrior of the Tribe" Gothi bend down to take back the Flightmare's Mist Axe, although she said that he may take it with him from now on; it was true that the Berk Council always forced him to surrender anything that helped aided him in his tasks, but where Gothi is taking the Axe is simple: Not in the hands of the Berk Council

"He's weak, shall we help him?" Spitelout asked as he took the Shield of the Black King off from him, planning to hide it from the Berk Council like Gothi is doing

"I will take care of him Jorgenson, he's like a son I never had of my own and to me: He needs a father, not a Chief like your brother" Gobber sadly declared as he picked him up and left with the others

What happened next went exactly as anyone would expect, everything was explained to Stoick the Vast and the Berk Council as they praised him for his efforts and stopped Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe. Although the Village, houses, buildings and the colossal statue of Thor were laid in ruins all around as the defensive battlement walls were damaged, Berk was saved at long last; the Hairy Hooligans Tribe will recover and thrive once more as they will all be ready to fight against the incoming raids of the Dragons as no mere beast could penetrate their defenses now. But the same could not be spoken about Hiccup who now sat elsewhere at the Cove with his stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid in his hands, solemnly on his knees and hugging his stuffed childhood animal; for as he sought to rebuild his lost humanity, dignity, sanity and freedom with the help of those who cared about him, the truth was once again revealed to him as he stood before the Council

"Dad, for once in your life appreciate what I've done for you and free me from these chains that bind me still..." He begged

"You have done well Champion, although we all mourn the destruction that has been caused and believed that the invasion of the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz was an diversion for the Outcasts that set their plan in motion to collapse our shining beauty from below the caverns; this Tribe is indebted to you" Sven thanked him

"Gobber said that we would free you from your servitude and so you are, but we will never promise to reward no compensate you. No Hooligan, not even an God could forgive you of what kind of horrible destructive crimes you've did in your journey to stopping Alvin. You destroyed our statue meant to honor Thor so that he'll not only grant us protection from the storms, but to help us defend against those Devils; as such I will make you suffer a fate worse than the death threat you screamed at my face" Stoick declared as Hiccup turned away and looked down on himself

In the end knowing that he will never be appreciated nor rewarded by the Hooligans Tribe or the Council for his tasks they issued him with and having enough of their bidding, Hiccup ascended the many flights of the stairs as he made his way to the cliffside that overlooked the seas of the Archipelago. Angry and betrayed by them all, he hopelessly looked up and down at his watery grave that lied below him; he wanted this to end now and he was going to make it end so that he'll be with his mother. The winds blew past him and Hiccup finally declared the Hairy Hooligans have abandoned him silently, looking down from below as he lifted his foot and placed it over the edge; now knowing that there is no hope for him

And Hiccup threw himself off from the highest point of the defensive battlement walls that were located on the tall, rocky edge bluffs of the Isle of Berk. After 13 Years of suffering, 13 Years of nightmares of his growing madness and his endless pain from the beatings that came from the sins of his father Stoick would finally come to an end. Death would be his escape as he fell head first from the sky and towards the ocean, his eyes showed little care about his safety as he landed with a fierce splashing impact; but the fate of Hiccup was not exactly as it seemed to be. Hiccup had no intent on commiting suicide just to escape his violent father and mercilessly relentless Tribe, he intended to swim away to the docks and steal a boat to travel to another Tribe where he would live out his life there instead. But Stoick had anticipated this from his son and sent out the duo, Bucket and Mulch to retrieve him as Hiccup was soon caught in a net and brought onto the deck before returning to the docks where Gobber waited for him

"I'm sorry lad, but I don't want you to die out on me; besides the soldiers of the King of Persia you killed wanted me to tell you that their King's treasure trove has been delivered without yer' father knowin' about it. It's between you and I now"

"Tell them to take to my new home now, they've betrayed me for the last time and I'm through being the Champion of Berk; tell them all that it's Snotlout's responsibility!"

"Lad I don't want you to run away from-"

"Keep your sympathy, no one will ever accept the life of an Hiccup; I know now but I was too blind and stubborn to admit it, thanks for taking care of me after my dad stopped doing the same for me. You'll be the only one who knows where I'm going..."

"Then this is goodbye then?"

"I'll be a better Viking from now on, but it will be lonely without you"

With one last final goodbye from the Blacksmith, Hiccup took a boat with him as the stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid was the only comfort he had that he was taking with him and left the Isle of Berk as midday continued on and Gobber could only shed a single tear with him as he vanished from beyond the horizon at the south of Berk. But this would not be the last time he sees him as Stoick is bound to act quickly to Hiccup running away, for the Chief knows too well about the loss of his own deceased wife was too much to handle for him

No, Stoick and the Berk Council will not take this action too lightly; it's not the same as getting lost or being taken by a Dragon, it's indeed much worse as the son believes his father does not love him anymore. He would not let himself think things through before acting on what to do next...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I now present to you a message from Hiccup:

"_The time and dedication you've put into reading this story of mine is worthy of both celebration and reward that I can offer to you thanks to the Persian Army that invaded Berk. But what can I, the now former Champion of Berk, truly offer to one as brave and talented like you are? When I first made my way to where I planned on running away to, I found an little hidden chamber that is breakable only by my hands; even the Chief who lives here is not aware of it's existence at all, but I'll tell you what secret you're about to know: It contains the very fate of the black fog of Draumur, the essence of the God of Dreams' power and the last of the vials meant to cast everyone on Berk into a deep sleep while their dreams are controlled by them. Why was it kept here? What can I make use of it for? I might be able to find a purpose for it once I can settle in for a bit with Dreadfulstryke. Answers for another time, so consider yourself proud to have reached this point. But know this: We will meet again soon and I will return as you are looking at a new Champion of a Tribe that you're about to see, I will be a much better one than on Berk. Because I will be the Champion that I choose to be, not by the choices of others. In the meantime always remember: I will return_..."

Feel free to Review and a little suggestion for you: Don't like it, don't read it


	4. Betrayal (Full Story)

**BETRAYAL**

(A/N: This one is just gonna be a Story all of it's own and it's not really gonna have the same length as the previous one, so consider this a short story meant to fill in the gaps between Chains of Hooligans and Pride of Berk. Enjoy!)

Since defeating Alvin the Treacherous, his story has been heard and spreaded like wildfire to the other Tribes among the Archipelago; one in particular was that of the Owl Gut Tribe located on the south from Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, now as the Champion of the Owl Gut who treated him far more better than the Hairy Hooligans reveled in his newfound freedom; his final task for the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and the hardships he has gone through just to have it completed inspired many others of the young Owl Gut Vikings to become followers of the former Champion of Berk. He was better respected among them and he had much better respite as he led his new followers through battle after battle, all in the name of the glory among the Owl Gut Tribe's Chieftain: Gortaurius the Farsighted as these Vikings had wisdom and planned out their strategies should they be invaded by those of other Tribes who do not follow their ways of their level headed tactics

Hiccup now wielded an single blade in favor of his chained blades that were no longer binded to his arms painfully as they have since been removed in his battle with Alvin the Treacherous. The pommel of the sword he wielded was an bloody Whispering Death's front fang was it was ripped out from it's mouth by the Dragon Hunters, which slightly curved off to the side. The handle was straight and horizontally ribbed like his gloves, tight to be gripped and held. The crossguard had ram horns curled in on both of the edges. The thick blade had no fuller and was ribbed, the blade was also long and straight; although it curved out and upwards at the end with a twin fangs since it was a scimitar, it was always seen resting on the right side of his back

He wore black armor with twin Night Furies on both sides with dilated orbs, their claws going up towards the middle with their horizontally lined underbellies being shown as their tails went together to form the Dual Tailfins that they all had while their legs also went towards the middle. His shoulders had gold edges with dark crimson cloth in between and the waist having an downwards beaked edge. His battleskirt was made of Night Fury scales with two long, square-linked belts that dangled on both sides. His arms were wrapped in thick and baggy dark crimson cloth that were wrapped around tightly to protect his flesh with wide gold rings around them. His legs had boots with dark crimson cloth wrapped around and also had black and gold edged shin guards and rerebraces while his boots also had Greek Gladiator like straps that were tightened around. Speaking of which his boots were wrapped in dark crimson bandages with gold edges and Night Fury wings on both sides on each boot like Hermes, Messenger of the Gods of Olympus. Not to mention he also wore an colorful loincloth battleskirt underneath with multiple straps that went down from the waist, shaped like a downward arrow with slightly slanted diagonal edges while being ribbed with vertical silver ridges on the sides. Being worn with an belt that was tightened around while the loincloth section had an thick cloth to cover the waists and thighs. Finally, his entire armor had an raised seamless diamond stud texture like chainmail

Hiccup led his followers in a rampage through an Unidentified Viking Tribe Village as some of the Village's warriors appeared before him to stop him in his path. With his scimitar which the Owl Gut Blacksmith named the "Sword of Dauntlessness" brought forth from his back, he rushed forward and slashed across the Warriors with ease as it felt light and was strong to wield against his foes. He swiftly swung his blade by using his right hand as he felt more comfortable using his right arm more than his left, which is why that once he started to use his right arm some more as a little experiment; he never went back to using his left hand. The Warriors of the Village have fallen before him and the blood spilled out onto the grass and streets. All under the mostly cloudy oxford blue sky while the distance had an shortbread and biscotti tan, on the left was an powder blue and on the right was an pale banana and blonde yellow with the sunlight glowing on this morning

"Lord Haddock, we call upon the Owl Gut Champion in our aid; come forth in our victory against this Tribe!" An follower of the Champion of Owl Gut called out for Hiccup

"Follow me and you will find the victory you seek to claim!" Hiccup told them as he pointed his Sword of Dauntlessness forwards to the path before them

Together they ran forward through the Village and took on the Warriors that stood within their way, cutting them all down with each swing of the sword and leaving nothing but the trail of blood in their wake. Although now some of the Villagers themselves began attacking the Owl Gut Champion with weapons of their own, none of them were safe from the onslaught of their own home which was being torn apart by Hiccup's Followers. The main reason for this was due to the fact that Chief Gort had suspected treason within this Village's Tribe and has sent him to make them pay the price. For once there was actually a good reason as Berk always ordered him around for the most stupidest of reasons, they were clearly taking advantage of him once but he'll never let them do it again; here it was for this Tribe's threats to the Chief and Hiccup just won't have that at all, so he's packed up his Followers and sent them here to battle with them

However there was always bound to be those who would send their best Warriors out there to stop the relentless battles that happened, and that just so happened to be an beloved one of the Hairy Hooligans who was named Alfevdor the Zealous who lived only for the Berk Council; as a matter of fact he was Hiccup's replacement. Just as Hiccup climbed up to the roof of one of the houses, he jumped across two of them before swinging on a rope to the other side of the Island as this Tribe lived on a series of small isles. When he finally reached the other side, one of his followers had informed him

"The battle against this Tribe's death threats to Chief Gort has angered the Hairy Hooligans. They've sent their best warrior here to challenge you!" A Follower informed him

"Berk's new Champion isn't going to stop us from triumph, we'll take him on together" Hiccup told him as he jumped down to confront his replacement

Alfevdor the Zealous wore an mahogany red tunic with an black studded belt and coal black leggings, his boots were an umber brown color while his hair was an mocha to carob brown color. His beard went down to the belt buckle while his mustache was in the same style as Silent Sven, his helmet had the horns of an rocky mountain bighorn ram. Finally, his weapon of choice was an Mace that was covered in spikes with an long wooden handle. The Hairy Hooligans really favored him and had great to high respect for their new Champion after their old one ran away all because they did not deliver on a promise that: "They never made to him in the first place" regardless of Gobber's protests, no one ever listens to the Blacksmith that's what this is

Hiccup and the Follower who informed him jumped down to confront Alfevdor who regardless of being called their best warrior, he was really stupid and moronic who was only chosen as a Champion of Berk due to his skills with weaponry like all Vikings of the Tribe. Alfevdor charged towards Hiccup but was bashed by his Follower's Shield across the face while the former swung his sword against his face with a fast slash that drew out the blood of the Champion of Berk. Alfevdor swung his Mace towards Hiccup, only to foolishly bludgeon himself in the face that temporarily blinded him. The Champion of the Owl Gut jumped onto his back and brought him down to the floor as the pain of the landing impact was too much for Alfevdor to take. Instead he gave out a warcy and ran away from him, it seems that Berk has chosen a coward to take his place

Hiccup only shook his head as his partner ran after him, nodding in confirmation that he'll be alright without him as he's got a battle to win here. Jumping up the platform and exiting the room to confront more Warriors of the Tribe, groups of them he faced off as he stabbed on in the head and decapitated another before three of them were stabbed with the unique venom of the Triple Stryke. One caused numbness, another caused mild hallucinogens and the third created agonizing pain of the blood boiling from the inside. Just in time and not a minute to lose as Dreadfulstryke landed to set them all ablaze with his powerful, dense and blinding marigold orange stream of flames that as mentioned before; could blind his opponents, though he prefers using his triple stingers but not because of the rumors that state that his species' firepower requires a lot of energy. Now with Dreadfulstryke who was now an slightly darker shade than he originally was before on his side once again, the two allies of both Human and Dragon continued forth by climbing onto the rooftops once again

"The Champion of Berk has run off and taken shelter inside of the Tribe's Armory, swing across to the other side and swim through the makeshift pool to reach him!" Another Follower informed him

"Hope you've gotten those Deep and Murky Sea Scales on yourself, Dread. We're goin' and swimmin' on through" He referred to the Triple Stryke, who smacked him in the back but not enough to do any harm to him

While Dreadfulstryke flew over to the other side, Hiccup ran and grabbed onto the thick rope before heaving backwards and flinging forwards as he continued to hang onto the rope before he jumped off; grabbing the second rope and reaching the third before finally landing onto the other side. He dived right into the makeshift pool and came out, entering the Rooftop Exit of the Armory. Jumping down onto the floor as another group of Tribe Warriors consisting of eight blocked his path, but he was the "Champion of the Owl Gut" that basically everyone in the Tribe called him; so none of them were left standing as he slashed against their armor with swift swings of the Sword of Dauntlessness, grabbing one by the neck and slitting his throat before throwing his body to the side. With the last of the Tribe Warriors dead, Hiccup continued forward while also jumping down onto another Warrior; swiping his blade through their bodies and smashing their skulls under the large rocks that he picked up and dropped on them, they weren't too heavy but they were still quite a ton to move around with. Now with the enemies crushed and the Followers of the Owl Gut Champion ready to fight by his side once more, Hiccup continued the battle

Hiccup ran through the Village and encountered an Horsemounted Warrior who wielded an spear to stab his opponents. It wasn't until one of the Followers of the Champion ran up to him, giving Hiccup his Shield since he had no time in taking it with him as Chief Gort wanted this death threat to him sorted out at once. It was an Half-Greek Aspis and Half-Norse Parma Shield with an dark silver colored edge and sported an five way spiral design on the front, being in a black nickle and dark bronze color; giving off an reflective blackish brown and charcoal grey checkerboard pattern when shining in the sunlight. The boss was flat and smooth while the spiral was even more so, although that didn't mean the Shield was thin as it was really thick; although that was because it was made from an much softer and lighter material that all weapons of the Owl Gut Tribe forged, having belts for straps on his left arm. Finally, whenever it was thrown it always returned to the owner like a boomerang and blinded opponents with a flash when held in direct sunlight

Hiccup raised his Shield in the air and blinded the Horsemount Warrior's eyes with an flash, taking his temporary blindness to his advantage and stabbing his throat before smacking the Horse's ass to run off while the corpse fell from the saddle. Dreadfulstryke appeared once again by his side to help him this time around, as he's always taking off into the air and hasn't really been by him too often. They ran across the many houses that were being torn to pieces by the battle that was all around them, ascending back up to the tall rooftops where they faced off against many more of the Warriors that came to stop them in their rampage for making a death threat towards Chief Gort; although this alone brought back memory flashes of being the Champion of Berk for the Hairy Hooligans, he was THEIR Champion no more since he's got his freedom now. Jumping across the fallen wood planks that stood out from the sides of the buildings, which just so happened to be convenient for having such platforms for the two Heroes to reach the other side

Once again they had another encounter with Alfvedor the Zealous who started to put up more of a fight this time around. He swung his mace down onto Hiccup's Blinding Shield, to which he parried the strike and smacked him across the face before bashing him inwards towards the wall; before he would allow him to recover however, Hiccup blinded once again and landed a kick against his skull. Alfvedor once again tried to swing his mace onto Hiccup's Armor, but the Champion of the Owl Gut deflected the attack with the Sword of Dauntlessness he wielded in his hands before the Berk Champion ran off again. Now with that done, he still had some business to take of as they both ran into the bladed traps from the walls that were installed should any raiders come to attack them throughout their Island. Nevertheless they all proved to be no match for the Human and Dragon who conquered them all, using the Shield of Blinding to defend them both from the blades that shot out against them both

Jumping down into the shallow pool of water below as they trekked through to the other side, getting to the door and kicking it open to continue through as all Tribe Warriors fell before and under the crushing power of Hiccup, Dreadfulstryke and the Followers of the Owl Gut Champion. It was during of this moment and time that the carnage that Hiccup had caused on the Island concerned those on Berk, but Stoick the Vast turned a blind eye to his exploits as he could care less about what his runaway son could do in order to pose a threat to them all. Still, Gobber hoped that nothing horrible would happen while his apprentice was out there with the Owl Gut Tribe; doing what their Chieftain is asking for and being rewarded for once, knowing that Hiccup wouldn't be spoiled at all. Especially now with the assload of the King of Persia's sea of treasure delivered to him as promised, it actually acted like a reward for once and he was happy with how it turned out

The sky was an russian green while the streak like clouds above was an sage green color, this being of the day that went on from morning with the sun in the sky; bathing them in the warm temperature that helped them counter the cold morning air. With Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke running through the building that had them climbing up and slaying the Warriors that fell before them both. Of course this meant that they were bound to have to work their way around some of the obstacles like fallen pillars and crumbling ceilings. When they finally did find their way out of the building, some of the Followers ran past them; due to them being outnumbered by the incoming forces of the Tribe's Warriors, both normal and Horseback Mounted. Dreadfulstryke didn't even bother and fired off an highly concentrated stream just to get through with this battle. But the question just had to be asked: "Is this all Berk has to stop them?" Hiccup wondered since they did not seem to respond too well to him leaving at all

Sooner or later they made to the Garden section of the Village and quite alot of damage has gone through here. It mostly looked like an canyon with an riverfall as some ruined structures lied all around, well at least it was different this time around as there was some statues that were sporadically placed about. And so Hiccup charged forward with his Sword and lightly swiped his blade across the Warriors who came to defend their home from the Owl Gut Tribe, from swift strokes to heavy strikes against their bodies and heads with Hiccup throwing his Shield in a ricochet matter; bouncing off the armor of the Warriors that were stuck down and returning to Hiccup's arms afterwards as he blinded the rest of them, escaping with Dreadfulstryke as he got back up onto the higher levels of the ruins among the Garden and overlooked the area. The exit was right near them and once that was made clear to them as they'll be able to go home afterwards, Dreadfulstryke picked Hiccup up and dropped down near the exit

They made to the exit without any trouble and Dreadfulstryke flew to the other side while Hiccup swung on the ropes to reach where the Triple Stryke was waiting for him, running past the bushes that were planted and coming across an wall that looked like that was ready to fall apart in front of them. Hiccup gave a heavy kick and broke an new entrance inside, once again facing off against the Tribe's Warriors that stood no chance against them; but some of these Warriors have taken advantage by slashing against Dreadfulstryke's scales that had him bleed out while another stabbed him in the back, Hiccup threw his Shield towards them in response before killing them by stabbing through their necks. The Champion of the Owl Gut did not go without bringing medical supplies with him as he cleansed the wounds and wrapped them up in bandages before continuing onwards with their final encounter against Alfvedor the Zealous

The New Champion of Berk has brought forth enough interference in the Owl Gut Tribe's message to silence the death threats towards Chief Gort for the last time. Now was the time to end it all and Hiccup did so by right into Alfvedor with his Shield, getting suggested to trap him into the waterway below as he'll never escape. Thus, that's exactly what he's doing by thrusting him further and further while the Champion of Berk could only fight back so pathetically; he will not be defeated by an Hooligan of his own kind, but the Gods above have other plans for him as the Champion of the Owl Gut slammed him forward multiple times to the pit behind him. Although he did managed to hit him a couple of times with his mace, Hiccup backed up and shoulder charged with the Shield of Blinding that sent him flying backwards and into the pit where he landed on his back atop the water coming through. Alfvedor tried to stand up but an Unknown Assassin appeared and stomped onto his chest before silencing him with a dual slash to the neck, quickly escaping the scene while also leaving behind a trail of blood in the water

"You have conquered and slain Alfvedor the Zealous, Lord Haddock is our victor! All glory to the Champion of the Owl Gut!" The Followers of Lord Haddock cheered on for him, but Hiccup knew that this was not intentional

"This victory is not mine..." He attempted to explain

"How could you say such thing, Your mark is upon his bloodied body"

"I tell you now, I am not the one responsible for killing the Champion of Berk. Someone's planning to invoke the wrath of the Hooligans by framing me for a murder I did not commit, return to Owl Gut Island and inform the others of what I plan to do now. Chief Gort will understand that I am being used as a scapegoat, he always believed me of my endless pain I suffer at the hands of my dad" Without another word, Hiccup jumped down into the waterway and followed the trail of Alfvedor's blood towards the Unknown Assassin who killed him. He was followed by Dreadfulstryke as this Unknown Assassin knows how to get his way around

Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke have defeated the Champion of Berk, Alfevdor the Zealous. But the Hooligans were now really concerned as he was an really beloved Viking upon Berk and meant to subdue Hiccup to bring him back to Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Isle and the one who leads the Hooligans against the Dragons that raid their Island. Hiccup knew that there was more to this death than could be seen, but the others believed so otherwise. As soon as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke found the Unknown Assassin, they began to chase him down to make him pay for framing him just to turn the Hooligans against him. It was not going to end like this at all

HTTYD

The Unknown Assassin stood before Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke, with both Human and Dragon demanding the reasoning behind turning the Isle of Berk and the Hairy Hooligans against the former; which was Hiccup just to clarify. "Murderer of Alfvedor! Who are you serving to turn my Tribe against me?" The Unknown Assassin instead ran away like a coward through the Ruins and as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke gave pursued the Assassin, Berserker Tribe Vikings approached with weapons in hand to do battle against the duo; which only infuriated Hiccup when he yelled out

"Oswald! You send your Vikings to stop me, after I done no such wrong to you?!"

The Berserker Warriors held their swords, dual pronged spears and crossbows ready to fire at the duo. Perhaps it was not Oswald the Agreeable who sent an Assassin to frame Hiccup, it was his son Dagur the Derranged who did this; that son of a bitch is gonna pay when he figures out the truth. They fired their Crossbows towards them both to which Hiccup blocked with his Shield before raising it into the air where the sunlight still peaked through the dark ruins and blinded them with a flash, the Berserker Warriors grunted and fired away without their sight; being slashed and cut down by the swift blade of the Sword of Dauntlessness. He continued onwards as neither of them will be denied of their pursuit of the Unknown Assassin, even if it meant the death of those who were innocent on this Island. They had to deal with it all, ascending to the higher levels and jumping down onto the pools of water that they swam through

So while the Berserker Vikings were now their main common obstructions that they had to fight against, there were still the traps that were installed in case the Unidentified Tribe would be raided; some Followers of Lord Haddock remained and were fighting off against the Berserkers that came to stop Hicucp and Dreadfulstryke in their path from pursuing the Unknown Assassin. They cried out to Hiccup to come to their aid as these Vikings were having them pinned down behind cover, but it was their ruthless power to enter an mindless rage state that granted them power that was the problem; it was known as Berserker Rage and Vikings of that Tribe, especially their Blacksmith as the worst prime example were not be taken on lightly. Seriously, their Blacksmith was a really serious and violent man that even Dagur himself hates him for this reason but would eventually come to see him as a valuable ally when he eventually becomes the Chief after killing Oswald; or so he says since the blood of Oswald the Agreeable didn't really look like the former Chief's blood on his Axe. Still, they were violent in their own murderous way

But when the Berserkers laid ruin to the Followers of Lord Haddock, that had Hiccup's blood boiling in a even worse fashion than Dreadfulstryke's third stinger; some of them were young lads and others were those who were sympathic to his plight in the abusive nature and irredeemable actions of the father who neglected him in favor of his selfish Chieftain duties. Truly a tragedy among Vikings, but they all had situations such as these and what made Hiccup stand out was that his survival of his father's beatings was the belief and misconception of this: the Birthmark he possessed on his back was an curse by the Gods and the reason he survived is because he cannot be allowed to die at all, he is cursed to forever walk the path and roam the very foundations of earth as punishment for turning out to be nothing but a disappointment in the eyes of his father; but it was his mother who spoke otherwise as Gods overestimate highly of themselves, this did not mean that they can't be killed by normal Humans. The Legend of Ragnarok confirmed this as Thor would die by the venom of Jormungandr while Odin would be killed by Fenrir, an son of Loki; soon Hiccup would join Valhalla and finally be freed of his madness, but for now he wanted to live out in his life as he can change the future for the better of not only himself but for those all around him

The bodies of the Berserker Vikings fell before them and the duo rushed forward after the retreating Unknown Assassin, running away like the coward that he was and seeking the retribution for the death of those who followed him; slain by the Berserkers that were mostly likely and definitely sent after Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke. Now only revenge could lead him to the Unknown Assassin's bodybag that he will soon be placed in when they get their hands on him. But still, who would try and taunt someone who just rescued Berk from the Outcasts who sought to collapse the Island from below? Was this revenge by Alvin the Treacherous? If so then clearly Alvin would've done more than just frame him for killing a beloved Viking of the Hairy Hooligans, he would've wanted to construct plans to kill him for interfering with the machine that forged an false version of the black fog of Draumur; the God of Dreams, who was not in the slightest bit happy for what the Outcasts had done to mock his name and powers

Sooner or later, they had come to a point where Hiccup could not progress any further without mounting onto Dreadfulstryke as the Unknown Assassin ran off to a unreachable spot with no way of climbing. The Triple Stryke was more than willing to carry him upwards to the top of the wall, which was only the very beginning of the tower that they must ascend to; nevertheless the Dragon showed no complaints and neither did Hiccup as they reached the top of the first wall and busted through the doors, breaking inside and not once slowing down for anything

The Champion of the Owl Gut and his Triple Stryke continued their bloody pursuit after the Unknown Assassin whose Master plotted to turn Berk against Hiccup, but Stoick the Vast could no longer tolerate his son's devastation that he was bringing upon the Unidentified Viking Tribe and in his anger; commanded Sigerae the Unnatural to put an end to the chase and have Hiccup accept the responsibility for once in his damn life, scapegoated or not

As Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke ran up the stairs and jumped across the fallen walkways that crumbled due to the damage caused from the battle that happened earlier battle against the Viking Tribe that would dare to make death threats to the Chief of the Owl Gut Tribe. Just outside from the tower they climbed, the sun was starting to set but this will not matter to them once that Unknown Assassin is dealt with for framing him. He and Dreadfulstryke continued to run up the steps and flights of staircases that were leaving them wondering just who the hell is the Architect of this damn tower? It was just so confusing since this would've taken time to build and would've finished by the time he was 18 Years Old, at the point he would be living a happy life with the Owl Gut Vikings since he's no longer a child who needs a guardian. Once they finally reached the top, they chased after the Unknown Assassin

However their chase was cut short when the arrival of Sigerae the Unnatural appeared and allowed the Unknown Assassin to escape, Hiccup grunted in frustration due to this and knew that this Viking of the Hooligans was an messanger sent by his father of all people. It was then that he began to speak:

"Hiccup, I bring word from Chief Stoick himself. Heed my message as your future as the son of the Chieftain depends on it"

"I'm not hearing it..." He crossed his arms

"Do not continue this foolish act, stop this bloody rampaging pursuit and accept the responsibility and consquences that follow" He delivered his message while Hiccup only showed defiance

"My dad doesn't have power over me, and you're not making me go back to Berk just so I can face his wrath!" He pointed his Sword of Dauntlessness towards him

The Messenger of the Hooligans responded violently to the Champion of the Owl Gut's showcase of refusal and brought out his sword to duel with him. He struck first with a barrage of sword swings to which Hiccup used his Shield to block and parry before swining against his torso and chest. Dreadfulstryke aided Hiccup by swinging against the Messenger's exposed skin such as his arms and made him feel the effects of his venom

Sigerae the Unnatural attempted to stab into the Triple Stryke's side of his body, but Hiccup deflected with a swing of his scimitar and landed a headbutt against his forehead; sending him stumbling backwards as Hiccup jumped forward and landed a knee to his jaw, uppercutting him as he soon recovered from his dazed state and began attacking again. He brought forth another barrage of sword swings, this time was blocked by his Shield and parried through the use of smacking away at the sword strikes. Hiccup had then rammed his Shield's rim into Sigerae's face before blinding with a flash of the remaining sunlight

Dreadfulstryke proceeded to stab and inject him with his venomous triple stingers before setting him ablaze with his firepower, Hiccup ended the entire fight with the Messenger by stabbing his throat and giving off his infamous X-Slash that he used to do to finish Alvin off when the chained blades were binded to his arms. Before dying, Sigerae proclaimed to the Champion of the Owl Gut: "Slayer of Hooligans..." He collapsed as the fire consumed him and lived no more as he turned to ashes while the Followers of Lord Haddock celebrated in their victory

As Hiccup stood over the body with Sigerae the Unnatural no more, he has come to realize that he has defied against his father. Stoick the Vast will not take responsibility for his actions, but neither will they stand by while the Isle of Berk is threatened by him. Stoick the Vast, Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans and the Berk Council will act in response by his defiance and the fury of his father will rain down upon him. For now, he had paid the price for letting the Unknown Assassin escape and knew that regardless of what he would've done; no Hooligan would ever believe he was not responsible for this, the murderer of Alfvedor the Zealous is bound to be returning back to Berserker Island by now. But unknown to both Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke, the Unknown Assassin died when he made his jump off the tower but landed with a painful ending as his skull was shattered and now bled out into a pool of his blood. A justifiable end for whoever murdered the Champion of Berk, now Snotlout would be taking his place as Hiccup did say that it is his responsibility now when he ran away

Nevertheless, Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke left the Unidentified Village Tribe as Stoick is bound to come after him soon...


	5. Pride of Berk I

**PRIDE OF BERK**

By defeating Alvin the Treacherous and bringing an end to the Outcast Tribe's plan to collapse Berk from below, 14 Year Old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ran away and became the new Champion of the Owl Gut as Chief Gort's Vikings called him. Dreadfulstryke stood by his throne and has been by his side throughout his reign as the Champion of the Owl Gut. However, Hiccup began to find himself alone with no one to speak with; feeling shunned by all those around him as he got up and started to walk to the balcony leading outside. With the soles of his boots now having the design of merlons and crenels around the sides like an Castle Battlement Wall

Hiccup now had ripped dark crimson straps hanging alongside the square linked belts and his boots even had the same treatment with two on each one. He wore black ribbed gloves up to the fingers and wore an ripped dark crimson bandana around his forehead with two long tail ends that went down his spine, the dark crimson cloth that was on his arms and had thick gold cuffs now went forward like a triangle towards his knuckles. Anything that was gold was now an laguana and trombone gold as well as a deep and fervent brass shade of color. Even the Sword of Dauntlessness had this treatment as the blade itself was given an new laguana and trombone gold along with an deep and fervent brass color, sporting a pair of ripped dark crimson sashes that were on the top of the handle and bottom of the crossguard. His arms were now covered with chainmail sleeves that looked like the shackles of his former chained blades; albeit changed into a foxtail chain style to avoid flesh being exposed, which were layered atop the chainmail of course. He had an helmet of his own to wear in combat although it was mostly his Warriors that wore it: It was an Spartan Helmet that was modeled after their Owl as seen on their crest while there were Night Fury fangs on the front and side of the wide open face visor, sporting a border pattern of what the Greeks call "Meandros" with the vertical and forward being studded along the comb with three talons on the front end, having an large but straightly smooth plume. Finally, it had an grilled flip Knight visor that was mostly guarding his mouth

But Hiccup had no need for the ever so petty Hooligans nor their spirit of the Village's way in living the life of one, he had found a new family in the warmth and comfort of the Owl Gut Tribe as well as his own Warriors. They mostly had an Greek and Spartan motif to them but were still no less Norse looking enough to be distinguished from actual Norse Warriors of the Archipelago. They wore black nickel dipped armor that matched Hiccup's albeit with the Owl Gut Tribe crest stylized in full color with the reflective colored designs of plasma flames engraved onto them, they still had their Northern Viking clothing as Owl Gut Island can be cold in the south; but still no less much warmer than Berk of all places. As of now the sky was an dark sea green color with velvet sacramento green storm clouds, heavily raining down

Hiccup mounted onto Dreadfulstryke and flew out to Thunderhead Bay Island where his Warriors were fighting off against an Trojan Horse like weapon that they've constructed, meant to resemble that of the statue of Thor that the hooligans were building but had to start over after what the Outcasts had done. As the Champion of the Owl Gut Tribe, he turned the pain and torment of his forced servitude into not only despair but hatred for the Hairy Hooligans; hatred against Stoick the Vast and the Berk Council who had refused to reward and compensate him no matter how many deeds he preforms for them, and so he went off to deal with the destruction of the Thunderbay Tribe's new weapon onto the besieged fortress that they have constructed in the event of this attack. He jumped off from Dreadfulstryke in the rain and brought his scimitar out from his back while he held his Shield, ready to fight alongside his men

"Lord Haddock, Snorre the Vast has unleashed his enslaved Whispering Death after you. It's got your scent and it's coming for you!" An Warrior informed him

"You focus on the weapon they've constructed, I'll take care of the Whispering Death. Although I have nothing against them, I just want to end it's suffering..."

"At once, Lord Haddock!" The Warrior ran off while Hiccup went to deal with the Thunderbay Vikings that came to confront him as he roamed through the ruined streets. The Thunderbay Vikings mostly wore basic tunics and pants with studded helmets whose horns were either Bharals or shortened versions of the Scimitar-Horned Oryxes. Speaking of which they also wielded scimitars of their own with beveled disc shaped pommels, horizontally wrapped and ribbed handles with U-shaped crossguards like those of the Sword of Zeus that Perseus wielded against Medusa; wearing the single studded belts with the Thunderhead Bay Tribe crest

When the Thunderbay Vikings arrived and surrounded him with their swords, axes, hammers and shields; Hiccup swung his scimitar and slashed against the half armored Vikings while also grabbing one of them and stabbing them repeatedly in the stomach just like he did with the Persian Warriors that invaded Berk awhile back when he was 13 Years Old. He grabbed another and slit the Viking's throat before decapitating all three of the opposing Vikings at once with one fell swoop. Nobody was safe when the Champion of the Owl Gut and his fellow Warriors attacked them in order to destroy the constructed Trojan Horse like weapon, the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe was what it's name was as it was big just like the statue of Thor being built on the Isle of Berk. How it moved was by being operated by not only gears and technology, but also by the Scauldrons that were enslaved as the Thunderhead Bay Vikings were whalers to say as the Colossus uses their scalding water firepower to operate by steam

Sooner or later as Hiccup ran through the ruined streets of the Village, the Whispering Death that was mentioned by the fellow Warrior appeared from underground and snarled viciously at Hiccup; with the Champion of the Owl Gut throwing his Shield towards it's head and smacking it's skull while it returned to his arm. This Whispering Death had magenta spikes and an teal blue color, it was interesting to notice that this particular individual had an bite mark on it's tail; a rather bloodied one and it was like as if this Dragon got into a fight with another, but it's grudge against whoever he fought would not be forgotten by him (A/N: Like we all don't know who this is already... you know this Dragon since you've read Knights Of The Dragon Riders: The Beginning, Chapter 25 and 26: Duel of the Tribes and Old Wounds...)

The Whispering Death roared at him before lunging forward to attack, firing off an Ring of Flames towards the Champion who defended against it with his Shield before running up to the Dragon; swinging his scimitar against it's body and stabbing forward into it's mid-section as it gave out an angry snarl against his foe and fired off another Ring of Flames before flying off and away to the underground in order to plan it's next attack. Leaving Hiccup to continue forth in his path of destruction that he was leaving behind before entering inside of the fortress, where he made his way up into the palace like interior before the door was locked behind him; having Thunderbay Tribe Vikings come out from both behind and the hole in the wall, worse of yet the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe appeared fully operational in front of the room. The massive statue roared out before smashing into the wall, breaking the glass and shaking the foundations as the Thunderbay Vikings came out with swarms; saying such things like these:

"Don't let him open the door!"

"The battle is ours!"

"Stand fast men!

"We have him where we want him!"

"Defend the Thunderbay Tribe, men!"

"Attack!

"Charge!"

But as Hiccup's Birthmark glowed and amplified his power and strength, none of the Vikings were left in his sight to be alive and free. He grabbed one by the shoulder and kicked his knee in before slamming him to the ground, splattering him into dismembering limbs as he moved onto the next and stabbed him in the stomach while the third proved to be no match against the power of the Champion; having his skull be smashed against the wall before being stomped on, all while the fortress was shaking due to the Colossus of the Thunderbay Vikings attempting to break through. Hiccup rammed into an Viking and threw him across the room, hitting another warrior before grabbing another and preforming an downwards helm slash as he split him into two parts of his body. Dreadfulstryke broke through the glass in the ceiling and joined in the fight as Hiccup slashed diagonally downward through the victim's shoulder across his stomach, the Triple Stryke simply stabbed through the others and crushed their skulls with his pincers. The others behind the door were horrified

"By the Gods above he's killed them all, the Hairy Hooligan's Blacksmith have taught him more than what he's knows; he must've taken him to other places outside the Archipelago, RUN!" A Thunderbay Tribe Viking screamed at the end as he and his comrades began running away just as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke headed for the door, kicking it open and running down the hallway with the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe looming over them; smashing downwards as it would not let Hiccup nor Dreadfulstryke continue onwards, especially when they started to fight off and kill the Thunderbay Vikings that came to attack. When they reached the end of the hallway, the Colossus smashed it's fist through and retracted as they both jumped out to confront this tall and infernal statue machine before them

The infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe held back it's fist and punched into the face of the ground, causing an earthquake to which Hiccup had slashed with a few swings of his blade before it retracted and slammed it's fist downwards; once again easily being able to avoid as it was a statue that was near completion unlike the one on Berk, Hiccup swung his sword against it's soft surface due to being made of gold. Being stabbed and ripped through on top of the hand's dorsum by Hiccup's sword had the infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe roar out and slam both clenched fists onto the floor, this time it took Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke off their feet and talons; but they recovered easily and the Triple Stryke once again took this time to bring him onto his back, taking up to the skies and setting ablaze to the infernal machine before them. But the Colossus let out a screaming roar of anger and tried to take them on by grabbing them from the air, but Hiccup jumped from the back of Dreadfulstryke and slid down it's arm; while it grabbed it's arm in an attempt to catch the Champion of the Owl Gut who was now running up to the cheek before slashing it deeply, inflicting damage onto the golden surface. It's head was flicked to the side and Hiccup was sent flying into the air, but the Colossus caught him and attempted to crush him with his hand

While Hiccup struggled and used the power of his Birthmark to wedge the machine's gripping fist apart from each other, Dreadfulstryke flew towards the infernal Colossus powered by the enslaved Scauldrons and stabbed two of it's tails into the eyes; blinding it and sending it into a furious outrage as he and Hiccup were thrown towards the Great Hall, crashing through and landing onto the floor while the infernal Colossus screamed out in his pain. The Champion of the Owl Gut and Triple Stryke got up before brushing themselves off, they then continued on and out of the Great Hall as it appeared that Snorre the Vast was absent of this time and moment; although he did send his Whispering Death after Hiccup, so at least there's that. Speaking of which, when Hiccup ran off to a different direction as Dreadfulstryke branched off like him; the Whispering Death reappeared from below and took Hiccup into the sky, attempting to devour him. But when he landed, Hiccup kept his arms and legs apart to keep the Dragon from murdering him before jumping upwards from the Whispering Death's sudden lunge attack in an attempt to devour him; he then fell to the side and stabbed his blade into the scaly body, sliding downward along the bottom until he jumped off and landed into an house while the Whispering Death flew off angry and left the site of the battle. Whoever that was, he knew that this will not be the last time they meet as he is bound to feel the wrath of that Whispering Death once more

For now however, Hiccup traveled through the alleyway of the houses alongside the Village and found Dreadfulstryke just an short distance fighting off the last of the Thunderbay Tribe Vikings that came attacking; he was about to run to help him out, but the infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe returned and landed it's foot atop of him in another attempt to stomp and crush him. His Birthmark allowed him to hold up the size but screamed in pain when his back broke itself in a deafening painful, crunching and bone cracking sound that caught the attention of Dreadfulstryke; who rushed in and used his strength to keep the foot from crushing them both, until Hiccup thrusted upwards and sent the infernal machine falling backwards into the water. Regardless of his back injury, he pressed on as he wanted to get this weapon destroyed as soon as possible

"Lord Haddock, you're wounded!" A Warrior called out due to their Champion's broken back

"Get to a medic before that Colossus recovers!" Another called out

Hiccup pressed forwards with no need in heeding their demands to fix his back as he will be alright. With Dreadfulstryke by him, the Triple Stryke carried him up the wall and narrowly dodged the fist attacks that the recovered Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe attacked with; putting more than punctured dents into the wall that they were climbing and ascending upwards. Once more the infernal machine that they were facing off attacked them again, only this time resorted to blind fist smashings onto the floor that Hiccup swung his sword against; now invoking the machine's rage as it slammed both fists onto the ground, the shockwave throwing Hiccup to the ground on his back before got back up to deal with the gold plated monstrosity before them. Immediately after dodging the first attack that landed the infernal machine's fist into the wall, the shockwave caused Hiccup's dislocated back to heal itself which helped out as he was back to normal. But god damn this Colossus won't give up at all!

Once more the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe attacked with a punch towards the ground, to which Dreadfulstryke used his triple tails to stab and slam the arm into the obscuring structure in order to jam it inside; allowing Hiccup to climb up towards the shoulder where he used his speed to dodge the incoming hand of the Colossus that tried to grab him, he jumped and inflicted an deeper scar onto the face of the infernal machine. But that didn't end there as he was flung to the sky and the statue tried to take him from there, Hiccup dropped down quickly and slashed deeply and downwards from it's nose; before he was then flung off back to the ground. The Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe ducked downwards before reappearing with an broken stone pillar in it's hands as he slammed it downwards towards them, in another attempt to murder them both; but the Human and Dragon dodged as the pillar was destroyed and turned into a pile of gravel upon contact

Hiccup diverted it's attention over to the other side and had the Colossus punch into the other structure, jamming it's fist in once again and allowing him to attack it's face once more. Slashing against it's blinded eye and stabbing through it's mouth that really had the infernal machine's wrath invoked, flung upwards into the air and caught in between the two arms of the Trojan Horse like weapon; his Birthmark had him wedge them apart with difficulty but the Colossus only crushed him slightly, making him bleed out before he fully spreaded them out apart from each other. Only then was he able to stab his sword into the infernal machine's forehead, this striking action caused Hiccup to be shot far away from both Dreadfulstryke and the Colossus as he flew through the air and smacked right into the Thunderbay Tribe's Shipyard Building; meant for storing their ships inside so that they'll be ready to set sail

Dreadfulstryke followed where Hiccup was thrown and landed just as he got up and brushed himself off, climbing up the ladder and shoulder charging through the door; running into another hallway to fight off against more of the Thunderbay Tribe Vikings. Armed and ready to attack as they came out yelling:

"Watch your flank!"

"Show no mercy!"

But with each Viking that fell bloodied and mangled by the scimitar blade of Hiccup's Sword of Dauntlessness, the swifter and easier it became to kill them as threw his Shield into a ricochet around the swarm of Vikings that came to attack; striking them down more than once and bouncing all about like rubber until it returned to his arm. As they made a sharp turn to the second hallway, more swarms of Vikings came forth and Hiccup blinded them all with a flash of light; allowing him to kill them all without any difficulty while Dreadfulstryke swept the floor with his tails, even burning them all from ashes to dust in a matter of seconds. Soon they reached the end and climbed upwards just as the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe peaked through the small window balcony, to which Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke took advantage of and began attacking; making the infernal machine roar and scream in pain before tipping the entire building forwards, having them slide out from the newly made ramp. Landing onto the ground and seeing that they were nearing towards the Ramparts of the Island

Now they knew what they must do and thus, Hiccup climbed onto the curved walkway leading to the building and fought more of the Vikings that sought to defend Thunderhead Bay from the wrath of the Owl Gut Tribe; but realizing that it's another long pathway to reach where the Ramparts were, Hiccup mounted onto Dreadfulstryke once more and took off to the bridge where they landed. Suddenly, the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe appeared from nowhere and smashed down onto the bridge; forcing them to run to the other end while behind was collapsing into stone, gravel and dust. Now they've finally made it at last, the Colossus that they've been fighting has now come for the final showdown; but it would live long enough to become the victor of this fight, it must be shut down this instant and that's exactly what they're going to do. Hiccup ran forward and unleashed a sword swinging barrage of slashes and stabs before bashing the statue with his Shield, stunning it and allowing Dreadfulstryke to make a fatal blow that would lead them inside of the infernal machine

The Triple Stryke flew upwards and got into a defensive roll towards the chest of the Colossus, landing onto soft gold plated statue and using it's three tails to rip an entrance for Hiccup and him to enter; to which the Champion of the Owl Gut did just that by jumping and now found themselves inside of the burning, collapsing and hollowed structure of the monstrosity that interfered with their battle against the Thunderhead Bay Vikings. Mounting onto the Dragon once again, Hiccup held his blade out and flew upwards to where the enslaved Scauldrons were; breaking their chains and freeing them as they flew out of the mouth, the Thunderbay Tribe Vikings ran to defend their weapon but were crushed underneath the collapsing wreckage from the inside

The battle lasted near hours as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke climbed onto the exposed walls of the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe, moving from one side to the other and freeing all Scauldrons were forced to power the infernal machine until they had to fly upwards into the head; just as the fire below was rising and engulfing everything that was being destroyed from the core. At long last they came at the source of this infernal machine where the Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe was being controlled, the source channeling the scalding water of the Scauldrons who were being dried out and vulnerable to the predators who hunt them. This operation was finished as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke stabbed into the core and shattered the structure that sprayed scalding water everywhere while the cages smashed tot he ground and freed the enslaved Dragons, the entire Colossus was coming down and that mouth was the only way out

Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke rushed down to the exit as the walkways were collapsing behind them, rocks and planks of wood falling from above before striking the wooden catwalks that were built to navigate inside; the support beams were also falling apart and fell into the engulfing flames below, the Thunderbay Tribe Vikings were caught and burned to deathly ashes within the monstrosity of a weapon they've built. Soon, the duo reached the exit and jumped out as the infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe exploded in flames and scalding water from the inside of the head; Hiccup running along the arm while Dreadfulstryke flew back to the Rampart, the Colossus exploded once again just as Hiccup made a long leap across onto the stone ground of the Rampart. The weapon was no more and was falling behind him. However an Warrior of Lord Haddock was about to be crushed by an falling pillar and Hiccup rushed in to shoulder charge him out the way, but at the painful striking sacrifice as the large hand of the fallen Colossus smashed down on him along with the falling pillar all at once; the Sword of Dauntlessness flipping out of his hands while his Shield rolled away from. Dreadfulstryke landed just as this happened, witnessing the sight before him as the hand slid away from him before collapsing altogether into pieces; the ruins and remains being washed away by the sea and left to rot away by the tests of time, the only thing that remained was the smoke that dissipated soon after

Hiccup stood on his knees and looked up, bloodied and beaten just as the Sword of Dauntlessness stabbed into the ground before him and his Shield rolling towards it and stopping by the side as it rested. The Warriors of Lord Haddock and Thunderbay Tribe Vikings stopped fighting and witnessed the sight before them, to have any chance of survival and to return to Owl Gut Island alive and well; he must retrieve his weapons. He lurched forward and puked an mountainous waterfall of blood onto the ground, breathing heavily afterwards. His armor that he wore as the Champion of the Owl Gut was fell apart, the chestplate and pieces clanking onto the floor while the cloths landed softly; revealing his horribly wounded flesh and exposing him half naked as his boots came off, his armor was not broken at all it only fell off of him. What he wore underneath was an battleskirt with an leather belt and many long strips of ripped linen wrap that went down to his knees, with fur along the top and bottom edges; dripping and drenched from the rain that passed hours ago, finally being tied together on the back by ropes

Humiliated and exposed in front of and before his own Warriors, he shakily stood up from the ground as blood streamed down from both ends of his mouth. The sky was now a calm raven, spider and midnight black. The dark sea and sacramento murky seas behind him cloaked in heavy but soft condensation with streaks of altrostratus black pearl cyan clouds swirling above as there was an dark amber, bronze and salamander orange sunrise in the distance; having an laguana, royal, cyber and trombone yellow sun that was rising. Hiccup's sight was fading and looked like he was drowsy without taking an single rest throughout days on end, hunched over in front of him and so weak that he can't even throw a punch to defend himself. He looked towards Dreadfulstryke and gestured him to fly away from here as he has a horrible feeling of someone being behind this, the Triple Stryke nodded and flew up to the building in front of him; hidden from sight and watching as Hiccup, the Champion of the Owl Gut slowly made his way over to his weapons to reclaim them. The Warriors and even the Thunderbay Tribe Vikings all yelled out in confusion to what was happening, their confusion echoed inside Hiccup's mind

"What has happened?!" One Warrior called out

"The Champion of the Owl Gut has fallen!" Another one declared

"How could this be?!" Third was in disbelief

"What could have brought down the unstoppable power of the Owl Gut Tribe?!" A question rose into the air

"Lord Haddock is wounded!" Another saw the bloody wounds

"We need a Medic over at the Ramparts!" A Warrior called out in need

"Who is responsible for this treachery?!" The final one demanded angrily

The air on Thunderhead Bay was cold and breezed past Hiccup's flesh before making him shiver, Viking Longships entered the harbor below from behind him as he made his way closer to his arsenal; he was almost there and could hardly reclaim them, all while he went back to pick up his armor that fell off from him, he was not going to leave it behind as he wanted to give it back to the Warriors he led into battle. The more and more closer he got to the Sword of Dauntlessness and the Shield he used to blind his opponents, the more and more his Birthmark fed him the strength to recover quickly; to which they were already stopping the blood from spilling out onto the ground

Hiccup was still heavily breathing and slowly limping his way towards his weapons, his Forest Green Eyes closing the distance and his feet hurting from the pain as he just wanted to sit down; but he could not allow himself to do such thing, he was going to make it and he was going to go back to Owl Gut Island no matter what. It's his home now and he's not stopping anytime

Suddenly, the Warriors of Lord Haddock and Thunderbay Tribe Vikings parted to make way for Stoick the Vast, Chieftain of the Hooligans Tribe and the Berk Council consisting of: Gobber, Spitelout, Silent Sven, Bucket, Mulch along with many others as they approached a reasonable distance from him. He was also accompined by Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with Fishlegs who didn't want to be here. Gothi was also here as she was never without her staff as Hiccup growled at Stoick having to bring the Teens with him, it was just between him and the Chief

"You?! ...bastard" Hiccup coughed weakly

"Yes, I've come to take you back to your rightful place on Berk. Gobber and Spitelout refused to forward on our voyage but I've brought them along regardless, Madam Hofferson and her friends have come along as well..."

"Leave them out of it, I've been betrayed by you and the Council long enough..."

"It is you who has betrayed me, Hiccup! Are we all going to stand back while Berk is threatened by after what you have done to Alfvedor the Zealous and Sigerae the Unnatural?! Your hands are already stained by the blood of the Hairy Hooligans, son. I will not let their fate be ours"

"I'm through doing your bidding, errands, deeds, requests and tasks that in the end, you always break your word about rewarding me after all I did for nothing. You have abandoned me and now there is no hope for you or your Island..."

"You are our first Champion of Berk, son! I will not allow you to talk back to me like that!" Stoick shouted

"The Hairy Hooligans Tribe is petty, manipulative and pathetic; your Chiefdom is weak as well, what will you do now because you can't hide behind the dress of my mother anymore..." Hiccup spat out

"I grow weary of this defiance! I lead the Vikings of my Village, and it is my rule that is the way of our Tribe. Return to your place as the Champion of Berk or suffer consequences for your disloyalty at once!" Stoick offered

"A Champion of Berk is nothing like being chained to the service of an Viking Tribe full of Dragon Murderers like all of you. I'm through being ordered around and being taken advantage of, I will never serve you ever again like your damn manipulated puppet!" Hiccup refused in a hoarse voice

"Then you have left me with no choice, my son!" Stoick stomped over to beat him

It was clear that being defeated was unavoidable as Stoick punched Hiccup from the sides of his head and bashed his face with his knee, stomping on his bare feet and twisting his arms as if to break them both with his strength; all while being unable to even defend himself, as Hiccup was getting beatened and battered without stopping once. Stoick picked him up and slammed him onto the floor multiple times and even slammed his face against the walls, giving him an headbutt on the forehead and letting Snotlout kick dust into his eyes to blind him like the dirty fighter that he is. He was then held by the throat and strangled as Stoick yelled: "Submit now!"

"To hell with you!" Hiccup screamed as Stoick slammed him to the ground, with him attempting to stomp him under his foot while Hiccup held it back

Hiccup's resistance did very little to stop Stoick's foot from pulling back and stomping on his face and skull multiple times in his futile attempt to defend himself. The Chief continued to stomp his face and as he kicked up more dust in his face, an Warrior spear tackled Stoick and sent him to the ground before laying an smack down on him; but the Chief of the Hooligans kicked him off to the side and grabbed an hard wooden crate that was given to him by the other Council Members, where he brought Hiccup up to his feet weakened before violently smashing it onto his dust kicked face. This sent him flying backwards and landing onto the ground

As the family in the Owl Gut Tribe began to fall, Hiccup's thoughts returned to that day where his mother was taken away; even in this time the memories of that night refused to leave, for how could he forget about what Cloudjumper had done to him? His only solace on Owl Gut Island was the dreams of his mother that kept him warm, but even more so was the time he spent with the Tribe as he made a family of his own. Marva the Larva, the pudgy daughter of Gortarius the Farsighted was very outspoken about her contempt for Hiccup and openly vied to be his and Snotlout's tormentor as Chief on Berk; but when he came back all bloodied and carrying an bodybag with an dissenter of the Owl Gut Tribe as well as her tormentors when she too was younger, to which happened two days after arriving, she began warming up to him and now started to understand him better. How he's always being shut out of the Archipelago and shunned by all, which made him bitter and become the Champion of the Owl Gut that everyone knew today. Hiccup began crying out tears of blood as he refused to accept his fate and submit to the consequences he didn't deserve to suffer for

As Stoick dragged him by the feet on the ground with him lying on his stomach, Hiccup's cursed life on Berk returned and his soul was now cast into the vile flames of hatred and despair; his arm reached out as his Armor that he wore as the Champion of the Owl Gut lied there while an young lad approached and picked it up, looking at his Champion before he passed out. Hiccup knew that he would take care good care of the Armor and keep it safe while he is dragged back into a life he's not worth living in anymore. Stoick and the Berk Council got onto the ship and sailed off back to Berk while the Warriors of Lord Haddock returned to the Owl Gut Tribe, both leaving behind the devastation and ruin left behind at Thunderhead Bay Island

HTTYD

It's been four days since that happened and Stoick was even more harsher on Hiccup than ever before, especially when in an act of defiance; he left the household and was beaten more gruesomely upon his return: "Do you understand?! From now on your meals will be delivered here to your room and you will not go another step further without being watched and followed everywhere by any and every Viking here on Berk. You are not to leave this room until you accept responsibility for once!" Stoick slammed the door behind him and locked it as Hiccup did not give an shit anymore, the only family he ever had on Owl Gut Island was gone and out of his reach; but his Warriors will know where to go and what to do to find him, he trusted them just as he trusted Dreadfulstryke. He assumed that he was at his own home, if he had no home then he would most likely be soaring through the skies

The next morning came and Hiccup got out of bed, making his way down the path of the Village and entering the Forge to work with Gobber; only to find that the Blacksmith was nowhere to be found and instead there was an note for him, picking it up and reading it as Gobber told him to go down to the docks as Trader Johann has arrived and wants to give him something. To which he made his way over to the docks and did just that as he climbed down the stairs and made his way over to Trader Johann's ship where the seafarer bid him a good morning

"Ah Master Hiccup, just what the Blacksmith wanted as your secret is safe with me. I'll be long gone afterwards before they know it, and I know Master Gobber is good at keeping secrets. What I have for you came from an monstrous devil of the seas called the Leviathan Serpent, this will suit you well" He went into his ship and brought out an suit of armor made for him before giving it to Hiccup along with an hat to hide his identity should he be noticed:

The gorget went onto his shoulders with their own shoulder guards, another pair were placed on top with three curved and filthy fanged spikes pointing towards the left and right side of the wearer's head while around the neck had an collar with an V-Neck that split downward; it was beaked down in the middle with the bottom being an longer inverted triangle than the top which had the face of an tribal and monstrous Leviathan beast engraved and filled in with dried dark crimson blood of the Dragons, having the shades of seaweed, pickle, olive, pear, sage and olive green. The breast to chestplate had large multilayered scales that were pointing towards the other directions on the sides and pointing down in the middle, being the size of big hands that can be held and grasp like an normal object. The rectangular linked belt that went around had an Greek Meandros (Meander) pattern with both sides going in the left and right directions, the buckle representing an tribal face depiction of an Sea Serpent. All in an monochrome sepia gold with the engravings being an mahogany red color. The leather pants were tight fitting and the ribbings were spread widely apart from each other as there weren't that many, being in a shade of dark cherry red and dark chocolate brown. The long rectangular loincloth in the front and back that went down to the knees had an pattern of large diamond shapes in the middle with two Suns on the top sides, gusts of wind on the middle and crescent Moons on the bottom sides; all while not only having an dijon and trombone yellow shade, but also having simple engravings with the diamonds going inward and darker within the middle. The black horizontal ribbed gloves had three wide belt wraps around the arms, sporting frontal guards for the arms and knuckles up to the fingers with the same shades of green as before. The boots had the same treatment as the gloves and sported thick fur around the collars that were smoothed downwards. His rerebraces consisted of two crescents that were on both sides of each arm with the same fang spikes on his shoulder guards as they were meant to stop any attacks against his exposed flesh, going down towards his wrists. He wore an scaled bat wing like cape that went down to his back and ended at the bottom of his belt, having lighter scales on the back and darker on the front. Finally, the soles of the boots were exactly the same as the armor he wore as the Champion of the Owl Gut and his chained sleeves were made of chainmail that looked like foxtail chains wrapping around both of his arms up to his shoulders; like the Champion of the Owl Gut Armor that he wore before, the foxtail chains were layered atop the chainmail. This was known as the "Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor"

The hat that came with it was an wide cylinder shaped helmet with an bill like that of an baseball cap, on the forehead was an flap with two more on the sides that slightly curved upwards at the ends; having an leather neck flap around the sides and an facemask like an cowl that went to the other side. Oh and it two adorned filthy spike like Leviathan fangs for detail

"Thanks Johann, I'm going back to Owl Gut Island even if they come and find me. There's something that's not adding up at all and that visiting cousin of the Jorgenson Clan, Punchlout is behind this; I will not be denied on my return to Owl Gut Island"

With that done and over with, Hiccup decided that he would need to make his way back to the docks at night so he can leave; which is exactly what he's doing as he left the docks on Berk and returned to his house into his room where he would spend the rest of his day waiting until night would come. The hours were long but Hiccup didn't care at all, he spent his time drawing like he would've done in the Cove but he can't even go anywhere by himself without being stalked around like the fucking stalkers that they are; eventually though the sun was beginning to set and Hiccup was going to make his way out when there was shouting of an Dragon Raid happening on Berk. More than perfect timing to say the least as he got his Sword and Red Shield ready to fight while his Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor is in his bag as he wants to make sure he's not being followed

He exited the house and saw the many Dragons flying and firing at the Village, burning the houses to the ground and fighting off the Hooligans who held their weapons in hand; ready to be quenched of the thirst for the blood of it's foes. The cloudy sky above was an charcoal, shadow and smoke grey color with the bright pineapple, royal, butter, bumblebee, daffodil, blonde and banana yellow distance with the sun peaking through. Flares of fire are seeing flying and trailing across the skies as the Pride of Berk ran over across the streets with his speed, wanting to make sure he gets to the docks as quickly as possible; but not before he decided to destroy the defensive wall built to stop the Dragons from raiding their Village, and he did just that by bringing out a new weapon that he built and used it against the wall multiple times. The battlement was started to crumble and with one last final strike to the wall, it began to fall and Hiccup had made a run for it while the Vikings who were standing there by that time had fallen off; the walls fell all around the shore of Berk and left their Village exposed to the Dragons, leaving them to be attacked

However as Hiccup ran through the Village and the dust settling all around them, he came across an wounded Viking who witnessed his actions as he screamed: "You've desecrated and brought down our defensive wall against these monstrous Devils! I will not forget this, Pride of Berk! You will answer for this afront!" He then collapse as this mattered very little to Hiccup, he was going back to his new home regardless of anyone was coming for him to bring him back or not

He eventually made his way onto a Ship and changed into his Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor before sailing off to the seas, next stop being the far south of Berk as he made his way miles away from the Hairy Hooligans Tribe; but the incoming firestorm of the raiding Dragons would not be so kind to the Ship that was escaping, they fired upon and forced Hiccup to abandon as he made his way into a rowboat. The ship had sunk and once again, he must return to the Island by rowboat just like he did when he arrived at Owl Gut Island; ironic now since he's got a different purpose: Find out what Punchlout is planning

Speaking of which, Stoick the Vast had eventually found out what exactly Hiccup was doing and decided to send Punchlout after him. Because he was so favored by Snotlout and because of how he was so perfect and flawless, he had banana blonde hair with an daffodil gold helmet along with corn yellow scale tunic; along with wearing the same studded belt as his family member and wearing umber brown pants with taupe brown studded strap boots that had pine green short fur collars. Finally, he wore studded armbands around himself

"So little Useless the Unwanted has run away, but he will not escape me when I catch him" Punchlout arrogantly cracked his knuckles

"Punchlout, you are tasked with stopping Hiccup about what he is about to do; and if necessary, capture him. That is all, do you understand?" Stoick asked as he explained

"Oh I understand alright, I will never allow him to purse his path and if Dragon get's in my way; I'll bring back it's body for you" Stoick nodded

"Go out there Punchlout, pursue the Pride of Berk in the name of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe" He pointed out forwards to the seas

With that stated, Punchlout brought his Hammer to his shoulders and held it high for him to spin and show off with. The head of the Hammer was an rectangular shape with strands on the sides and an band hanigng out on the end, which would later come into the possession of Snotlout as the years passed

"Go get 'em Punchster" Snotlout encouraged him

"Oh I will... just you wait"

He left afterwards as he has his own ways of traveling. It was made clear that Snotlout has high regard for him but that was because he was an Jorgenson who had what none of them had: Glory and the flawlessness to win any Thawfest Games that were held. If anything were to happen to him, then Snotlout would kill the perpetrator who's responsible

Unfortunately, the Norns and Sisters of Fate were never that kind to the arrogant and prideful ones within the Jorgenson Clan...

* * *

That was one hell of a battle in the beginning, but that was only because I just want to get back to writing Curse of the Emperor's Sword; you know, something small as this does take alot out of you. By the way I need your opinion on this, I was inspired by God of War III's Nemean Cestus Gauntlets and I decided to take the design and incorporate it as this below:

The Piraeus Cestus were an set of Gauntlets that took on the appearance of the roaring beast of the same name, having an silverish gold shine with black on the sides. Featuring spikes with some curving back and others curving forwards. Each were made with three separate parts: Lion's head, first ring of spikes and second ring of spikes that were attached to a tube where the arms were meant to be fitted in; also having an Greek Meandros pattern along the sides. When used, an pale powder blue glow often appeared around each part; having chains on the inside to allow for some ranged combat and having the eyes glow a parakeet to seafoam green color thanks to the emerald eyes. This weapon was known to break Onyx and make the very foundations of Earth shake upon the strength it held, being that it was said to have been forged in the image of Hercules and the Nemean Lion; whenever used, they created great shockwaves and this pair of Cestus Battle Gauntlets were mere copies modeled after the real weapon. Finally, the Piraeus Cestus had been made from the same Unknown Material that all weaponry and armor that the Owl Gut Blacksmith forges

I understand that the Piraeus Lion is a statue in Athens, but if you've checked out God of War: Ghost of Sparta's Boss in the Jails of Sparta then you would know and understand what I'm trying to pull off here. It may be plaguarism along with many other things but what is the fuckin' point of FANFICTION if you're gonna be bitching about it? Authors Stories is understandable, it's the source material that brings my blood and piss to a boil; the complaints are even worse than you think they are. Now then, you will see Hiccup get his Armor and Weapons back because he will never serve as the Champion of Berk for Stoick ever again. Until then, stay tuned...


	6. Pride of Berk II

From the glowing sunset with the rays of light shining down onto the sandy beaches of an Island far away from the Isle of Berk, an wrecked boat had lied against an formation of rocks as the bronze clouds in the sky peaked through with the warm wind blowing against the grains that lied on the shores. A Viking laid on his stomach as if he was laying wounded on the battlefields of War, eyes closed in the black fog of Draumur and silently speaking out a single word as he was knocked out: "Dreadfulstryke..." Came the voice of young 14 Year Old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as he started breathing before yawning and weakingly standing up to his feet, still armed with his Sword and Shield on his body as he looked at this surroundings

He struggled to remember what had happened to him when trying to return to Owl Gut Island, but when he finally did understand what happened; he growled to himself and shook his head as he believed that the Gods above hated him, so they attempted to make his journey to find out what Punchlout's planning an living hell like his life. An unexpected thunderstorm had caught him in the wake and with the blinding flashes of lightning combined with blasting streams of fire from the Dragons, he had ended up shipwrecked here; it was horrible but at least he was far away from the eyes of Stoick the Vast and the Berk Council of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, but he knew they're bound to hunt him down so he better get a move on fast. He did just that by heading into the woods before him and navigating on through this Island he was on, with the feeling that he was also bound to run into Dreadfulstryke before he knows it. Who would've known what happened to him during the last four days he's been on Berk, but at least he's alright and staying strong since he hasn't really felt like he bonded with him; he's been together with him for a year after their last adventure but he just doesn't feel like he was meant to be with him, more like his friendship with him was not meant to stay. He just doesn't know how to describe it yet, but whenever that Triple Stryke comes then he'll tell him how he feels; as for now, he's got an journey ahead of him

Once he reached the end of an cliffside within the Forest, he found an rather bustling market of Viking Traders and Weaponsmiths about; using his sword to slide down from wall and landing onto the ground as he removed his blade, making his way to the merchant buildings and passing on by some sellers. They were offering nothing too interesting really, but there was an empty Merchant Building that had been made of some stone rocks and featured it's own interior; being that it was an weapons shop and that blacksmiths like himself could use. He entered inside the shop and took a look around, looking for an weapon that would fit his taste but finding very little to satisfy himself; it wasn't until the Blacksmith who owned the place arrived from the basement and bid him an good morning, as he introduced himself as Blüdtsnod Balthasar. Like any Viking he had meaty arms and wore an crimson red tunic with an black apron on himself, having an Hammer at hand

"Nothing of anything you found to your taste eh? Well no matter, you're the Champion of the Owl Gut no less I assume"

"Of course I am, but understand this: I'm seeking out some weaponry on a journey of my own, it's a family matter involving my cousin; that shit's planning something and I'm not letting him go about whatever he's orchestrating"

"You're right Champion, if it means the death of an traitorous family member then I'd be happy to help you out. We'll need the Rodhsten Stone, perhaps I can build you a weapon to serve you well in whatever task you were given by the Chief" He suggested, having an plan to have this boy listed as another one of his victims who sought out the Rodhsten Stone

"I have weapons" Hiccup replied, referring to the Flightmare's Mist Axe and Shield of the Black King that both Gothi and Spitelout had hidden away; but Blüdtsnod insisted further

"But not like this, the weapon that you are about to be given is unlike any other of it's own kind and it will give you retribution among all others; the Rodhsten Stone resides within the Lair of the Sandbuster, bring it to me and I will make it for you. It won't be an easy task, but from what I've heard; you were forced to do some humanly impossible tasks back on Berk and you didn't break a sweat at all, I assure you this weapon is worth the blood and tears shed for it" Blüdtsnod assured, but Hiccup only looked insulted for being mocked

"You have truly been helpful, Blacksmith" Hiccup sarcastically replied before leaving, as Blüdtsnod turned his back and smiled at the sinister plot of his that was about to unfold like all of those who seek out the stone

Now that he was on the lookout for the Rodhsten Stone that was needed for an weapon that he could use for his little journey, he brought out his sword and wanted to make this quick as possible; who knows how long it's been since he washed up here, the Hooligans would've found him by now. But from what he's heard at the Northern Markets' traders and those who were shopping here, it's been apparently five days due to some of them recognizing him as being the same boy who got shipwrecked here on the shores as they have been there before; finding him and knowing that he'll be bound to wake up, but like everyone else they did shit to help him out. None of this matter to him as he left the area and headed for the Lair of the Sandbuster, using an Map that he was given before leaving; as it turned out the entrance was on the northwestern shore, not a problem since he washed up on the northeastern shore of the Northern Markets. It should not have been too much of an hastle for him, he just made his way over to the northwestern shores where the Lair of the Sandbuster was; passing by some trees and heading down the dirt road pathway that looked like it was made for him, it was until when he was just about to enter an hole in a cave that he heard an familiar call in the sky

Dreadfulstryke touched down onto the sand and approached him, Hiccup wanted to tell him how he felt but he was not going to be distracted now; he needed that Rodhsten Stone for an weapon to aid him on his journey and he was going to have it, Dreadfulstryke followed him inside and landed onto the ground. The Triple Stryke brought out some things from an pack that was placed onto him and proceeded to give Hiccup both the Flightmare's Mist Axe and the Shield of the Black King, although now he used them separately as he has his own sword and shield; but at least he got his previous weapons back, where he found them was an mystery but he guessed that Triple Strykes like him have great senses of tracking so who is he to complain? Hiccup thanked him and continued onwards through the cavern, which was filled to the brim with loads of treasure chests, crates, wooden platforms and hoards of shattered glass along with some bones of those who were killed; but many of these dead bodies were still bleeding out as some of the blood had dried while others did not, clearly these people were searching for the same thing: the Rodhsten Stone and they sought it out for Blüdtsnod to make them an weapon that will help them out, he was up to something and he was going to find out when he returns to confront him

As soon as they reached the far entrance of the cavern below the Northern Markets, there they found the Rodhsten Stone resting atop of an pillar against the wall. The Rodhsten Stone was actually an large pyramid shaped rock that was smoothed on the sides, given filth to look like it's aged and being polished in shine; having some unique carved edges on the sides and being rather light for something that looks so heavy to carry. However, the Sandbuster had been anticipating their arrival and revealed itself by slithering in front of the Rodhsten Stone; ready to fire off an Molten Stream of Sand at them both for trespassing yet again into it's Lair like all the others who were sent here on a suicide mission to recover the stone for the Blacksmith, just to get rid of people he hates. The Sandbuster was an medium sized Dragon with an long, snake like body; having an large head with relatively small steel to bleu de france blue eyes and an long neck with sharp rows of spikes, walked on all four legs with three claws in the front. The hind legs were bigger and more muscular with it's wings being big compared to it's body, having two sharp claws on each of them and having an long tail with rows of spikes like an Nadder and Razorwhip; it's scales were an sand dollar tan and lime green, with it's underbelly being smooth but never without an horizontal lined pattern one way or another

Now Hiccup was pissed off, he was definitely sent on a suicide mission- No, he was sent to his death by Blüdsnod and when he comes back alive; he better not try anymore tricks to kill him, only now is he just beginning to realize the cruelty of the world outside of Berk and it's usual Tribes. The Sandbuster attacked with an swing of it's claws, to which Hiccup had used his Red Shield to block the incoming attack while Dreadfulstryke jumped into the air and used his three tails to stab into the burrowing Sandbuster; who dodged and retaliated with an molten stream of sand towards the Triple Stryke, who in return jumped to the ceiling and stabbed it with his tails which exposed some sunlight into the Lair. This infuriated the Sandbuster and made sure to stop them from trying to shed light onto him, fearing of what they would do to him with this newfound knowledge of his painful weakness

Hiccup brought forth his Flightmare's Mist Axe and swung it against the Sandbuster's scales, which did land some bleeding cuts here and there; but proved to be quite an opponent as the burrowing Dragon sent an headbutt onto his forehead, sending him stumbling backwards but immediately recovering as he landed another strike onto it's left muscular hind leg. Dreadfulstryke in the meantime had been poking holes from above as he saw the Sandbuster's expression when he did so the first time, it was hiding something and he figured that it was one of it's weaknesses; and thus gave an evil smile as he continued to poke more holes into the ceiling while Hiccup continued fighting off their opponent

But the Sandbuster knew what Dreadfulstryke was doing and fired off another molten stream of sand at the Triple Stryke, who swung from it's tails to dodge as it made impact to patch the hole in the roof; Hiccup witnessed what he was trying to do and had his Shield's boss ready as Dreadfulstryke poked another hole in the roof, with him directing the light from the boss and onto the Sandbuster. It screamed in pain of it's scales being burned by the sunlight and left an burning red scar onto it's body once he fled into the darkness to soothe itself, Hiccup made an run to the Rodhsten Stone but was smacked and stabbed into the wall by the Sandbuster's tail; but with his Birthmark giving him strength, he removed the barbed tail and threw it against nearby patch of sunlight which ended up burning it and causing even more pain than the last time

While Dreadfulstryke continued to patch more holes into the roof, Hiccup retrieved the Rodhsten Stone and prepared to head off to the exit with the Sandbuster whimpering and whining for it's life; as if he was saying that they had what they needed, demanding them to let him be. But this charade was thrown off quickly as the Sandbuster quickly slashed Dreadfulstryke against the chest with it's barbed tail, giving an chirp of laughter as Hiccup brought out his blade along with his Flightmare's Mist Axe

"How DARE you treat my friend, Dreadfulstryke so SHAMEFULLY?!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped up and stabbed the ceiling with his sword, slashing through and bringing down an large chunk of the sandy rooftop; exposing the Sandbuster to loathsome amounts of sunlight before punishing the greedy Dragon by paralyzing him with the Flightmare's Mist from his Axe. Now with the Rodhsten Stone in his possession and the Sandbuster rightfully punished, they left out of the lair of the Sandbuster and returned to the surface; the greedy Dragon would be unparalyzed as time passes by, but for now it'll just have to retreat back into the shadows

Upon returning back to the Blacksmith Forge at the Northern Markets where the decietful old man would answer to this assassination attempt, Hiccup dropped off onto the ground from Dreadfulstryke and kicked the door open; where Blüdsnod looked up at surprise at his return

"Champion?" He pretened to act surprised

"You sent me to my DEATH?!" Hiccup screamed in a terribly angry mood, infuriated by being sent on a suicide mission just for an pyramid shaped stone

"No, calm yourself Champion. I really needed the Rodhsten Stone, you've got to understand me since these materials are heavily and closely guarded; I can't really go down there myself thanks to these withering old bones" He gestured to himself, regardless of being at the age of 34

"Then get on with it, you decietful blacksmith!" He threw the Rodhsten Stone over to Blüsnod and sat down to wait for the completion of the weapon

"A true weapon like this cannot be rushed, this will be worth the wait for a weapon like no such other" Blüdsnod assured once again and headed into his office to use the Rodhsten Stone, making sure that this was a weapon to literally die for. Blüdsnod cursed himself as it turned out that he was evil and an wanted man for he has developed an scheme of murdering people that he doesn't like the faces of and people he hates; he would promise them an weapon by retrieving the Rodhsten Stone that he has plenty of, send them out to the Sandbuster's Lair and lead them to their deaths. Those who survived would have him forge the weapon built for them and proceed to use it against them, afterwards making profit by selling the weapon to gather large sums of gold. Hiccup however proved to be an challenge for someone who has defeated the Sandbuster like those who survived, so he better make sure that he's weakened first before using this weapon against him

Hiccup waited patiently as the hours past on by and some arguing was heard outside, he couldn't see what was happening but he could hear what was going on; eventually though it turned into an bigger fight and soon there were some disturbances erupting worse than volcanoes sprouting molten streams of lava. Just what was it that they were arguing about? He would've gone to investigate but Blüsnod returned from his office and held out the newly forged weapons to him: "As promised, your retribution may finally come to you" Hiccup approached him and took the weapons as he held them in his hands, albeit in a reverse grip position as they felt more comfortable; these were the Zippleback Claws of Exile and this was what they looked like

The Zippleback Claws of Exile were an dual pair of weapons forged from the Rodhsten Stone, seen in a black metallic shine all over; they could be wrapped around the wrists and be removed at anytime as these blades appeared to have a mind of it's own, but the user of these weapons were in control. The blades consisted of dual hooks with five blades in total, glowing an predominant neon green color as they all had five rotating saw blades on each one on the back that spun when the weapons were used; also having two curved downwards blades on the front of the handle, slightly curving out. The handle was horizontally ribbed and comfortable to grip, with three metal diamond pyramid studded spikes on both sides to separate the fingers in between and to also be used for punching. The diamond shaped pommel had two bars in between when seen on an horizontal front view, being used as sparkers as the blades were heavily and chemically oxidized Zippleback Gas. They both featured long and retractable chains that went into the handle and when swung, the blades became an spinning thick heptagram star shaped sawblade connected to an ring; exploding upon impact against everything that it touched due to being oxidized with Zippleback Gas. These dual pair of weapons were mostly an black color and could be swung all around without having the need of moving an single of inch of the user's arms, but could also be thrown forwards and backwards while the blades spun around in a suspended motion without retracting; they could also be used in any kind of bombarding cyclone flurry like an tribal dance, although they were mostly held in an reverse grip. Finally, the dual weapons themselves could be enveloped in flames that also exploded upon contact against anyone and could be used to pounce forward like an animal whose claws are unsheathed; ready to attack it's defenseless prey as the Wildlands can be dangerous without an ally, but they can also be soothing when raised as one of their own like feral children

"Now where are my matters? Here's a bonus for you!" Blüdsnod revealed his true deception and proceeded to try to fry HIccup with an enslaved Skrill, making it electrocute his customer by stabbing him with an knife into it's scales. Hiccup had never experienced great pain than being fried by an Skrill, exposed to high voltage and having his entire flesh be twisted and burned like his webbings in his legs. Steam was starting to evaporate on his back from the sweat that came from the heat of the Sandbuster's molten stream of sand that passed by him, but Hiccup has suffered worse wounds than this and ignoring the pain; he started to stand up and master up the strength, where he threw off the pain and breathed heavily afterwards. Blüdsnod brought out his knife from the Skrill and threw it against Hiccup, who used whatever strength remained to dodge to the side and swung his new weapons against Blüdsnod; who had planned this from the beginning and turned his claws into spinning blades that mauled him, ending it off with an decapitation afterwards. The Skrill who was captured and used to kill faces that he hated and those he didn't like was approached by Hiccup, who proceeded to give a little kiss to the stab wound. "You're free now, find your way home; have faith that you do not end up like everyone else he's killed" The Skrill nodded and blasted an hole in the roof, taking off to the skies and returning back to where he belonged

Being nearly fried to death had it's lasting effects that would take some time to wear off, but god damn did it ever have to be so painful just to endure; Hiccup exited out of the shop and found out that the entire Northern Markets was being raided by an unidentified Tribe, most likely the Thunderbay Vikings seeking revenge on him. But from the distance he also saw some Hooligan Longships coming his way and Dreadfulstryke quickly appeared to take him away from the Archipelago, knowing that it was not safe for him at the time being; but the electrical shock from Blüdsnod had once again made him pass out with Dreadfulstryke wrapping him closely to make sure that he would not fall out of the sky like last time, but who can blame him since that took a lot out of him for stopping the Outcasts from collapsing Berk from below the Isle itself. But in the meantime however...

Punchlout and an bunch of Hooligans sailed to the Northern Markets where an riot had broken loose and they were being raided by presumingly the Thunderbay Vikings, they couldn't really tell who they were as they had no crest on their sails; this did not deter them away as they set foot on the Island and navigated on through, eventually reaching an ruined Blacksmith's shop and finding the dead body of the owner himself

"What in the name of Vahalla?" A Hooligan took notice upon the sight

"Oh... he'll come back alright, he's just runnin' off from the Archipelago and recovering from his injuries. He's gonna come back, no doubt about it" Punchlout had crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk on his face

"It could be anyone who did this y'know" Another told him

"He had chained blades binded to his arms, remember dungface?" Punchlout turned to him

With no response, they continued on through the Northern Markets as they sought out the likes of Iron Mason who would provide them with some necessary weaponry to hunt down this rogue Hooligan. He's going to be caught soon, he can't escape him and he will either bring honor to his Tribe or be humiliated even further in front of them. Nevertheless, Punchlout could care less about what happens next as he's got his sights set on a girl from the Hofferson Family; specifically an teenager named Thorve Hofferson so he can hold her hostage unless she agrees to sacrifice her hand in marriage, just so he can delve into his true plans for the fate of the Hofferson Family

It matters not if the Jorgensons have always irritated the Hoffersons, he will have his way and Thorve will see just how heroic he is; no matter how she really feels about the situation...

HTTYD

Dreadfulstryke had flown into the farthest region outside of the Archipelago to escape the riot for now and land on the other side of an mountain just as the sun went down, Hiccup was laid to rest on the warm stone ground as the mountain was really an volcano; being an dormant one as the lava within is calm for now, Hiccup would sleep for an entire day as Dreadfulstryke could use a rest of his own. Knowing that the young lad would be warm by the volcanic heat coming from below the ground, Dreadfulstryke lied himself down and curled into himself with his own tails; he was not without an shed of hope within that this boy would recover from this electrical shock that was caused by the deceitful Blüdsnod

The hours passed by as the sky above was an dark army, moss, uniform, strong to deep olive, crocodile and seaweed green color with some very little altostratus clouds swirling around like a vortex on the sides; with the rising sun on the horizon being an hazel wood, fawn, biscotti, sandcastle, granola, oyster, hazelnut, shortbread, parmesean, macaroon and buttermilk tan color. Hiccup awakened slowly on the warm stone ground that he was resting on, feeling recovered and standing up with an bit of a jolt of pain rushing through that made him grunt; which had the attention of Dreadfulstryke, who rushed over to his side

"I'll be alright, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

The Triple Stryke stood before him as he sat down to hear what he has to say to him, Hiccup breathed on in from his nose and began telling him how he really felt. Ready to explain something that he just didn't know how to put it:

"Whatever I gained from you, I felt like there was something I lost in my sanity; I don't want to sacrifice this life with you, but I don't think my destiny is to be with you since I'll just end up taking a shit on myself and making a fool out of no one but me. I don't think I've really bonded with you, we've been together for over a year since our last adventure with the Outcasts and having to invoke the wrath of the Hooligans by killing two of their own kind; and regardless of so much time we've spent, it feels like my friendship isn't meant to be with you. There's another Dragon out there whom I feel like I have to bond with, but just what what will happen to you...? I can't forsaken someone I've been together with, even it was just over a year ago since we met on that battlefield against the Persians"

Dreadfulstryke stood up and approached him, silent throughout the entire explanation of how he felt like the Gods above hate him so much that they would not let him be together with an Triple Stryke he's befriended. "I've thrown away my chance to enter the black fog of Draumur so I can be with my mother, but I will not let myself make the same mistake as before. But have you got nothing to say on this?" He asked him, to whom Dreadfulstryke responded by raised his middle tail and wrapping him around as if to soothe his mind; to heal that which he has lost long ago. "Thanks, we better get back to the Archipelago; who knows how long it's been since I was brought here..." With his thoughts soothed for now and having nothing to hide from even himself, he walked to the front of the large cavern entrance before him and found the sign that gave them a clear indication on where they were:

"**Mount Tjørnholstind**: Beware the volcanic activity up ahead with your own risk"

Hiccup nodded at the sign and entered inside with Dreadfulstryke, feeling much warmer than before as they entered within the volcano and started to see an heated glow up ahead with the smell of brimstone in their noses and snouts respectively; to which they made their way further inside and stopped at the ramp leading down, looking at the entire area before them:

The volcanic cavern pathway was smooth but had some rocks laying about with some unused planks of wood for the bridges that were half to mostly constructed. The starting of these bridges inside had an round edged rectangular pad with an ridge on the bottom pad looking like an stairway step, having two structures to the left and right; both being an fluted pillar whose front side was curved upward with an square linked tile pattern, with the bottom have an cube and the top having an another round edged rectangular stone pad that was smooth on the bottom. The sides of the bridges were smooth and had two horizontal fluted ridges facing each other The front vertical and parallel planks were straight while the horizontal planks were uneven either being too long, too short or slanted to the left or right. Not to mention the starting point of where the thick wooden horizontal beams went forward had some parts broken and missing, but they also had engravings of Omega and Sigma letters as seen on the beginning and end of these walkways

Along the outer sides of the bridges were slanted wooden posts that were slightly curved upwards, being bolted in by supports to keep them in place; also having some straight and strong rope go along the rings that were also bolted in. There were also curved fang like structures on the sides that when seen from the bottom, looked like an crescent facing upward and was supported by an thick beam below; some posts had rope going through while some others did not due to the broken parts of these bridges, some of the fangs had rope tied diagonally upwards towards the stone tunnel wall. The fang like structures always held an teardrop shaped bowl where some lava was seeping inside, having tall flames that burn smoke to light up the area. Finally, midway on some parts of these long bridges had no edges but instead the vertical parallel planks that went forward and uneven horizontal planks that were slanted together; leaving only warnings of caution to not fall into the lava below

The entire deep underground tunnel pathway was medium to large as it spanned on for quite some miles up ahead, illuminated by the glowing tiger, soundcloud and salamander orange color that glowed below on the lower section of the stone walls; some of them having holes that were pouring out falls of sangria red, fire and salamander orange lava streams that became bits and pieces of ember that hit the lava below. Speaking of which it was mostly an sangria, maroon, vermilion and stop sign red color as it flowed like an river creek so smoothly below. Some parts above the cavern also had spots of an kaolin clay white colored light that shined down onto the pathway. The Mountain was mostly dark inside and had some ledges that required jumping as the staircase was long destroyed, the stone rocks that acted like respite points had some small boulders about. Finally, there was some scarce rope hanging about from the ceiling and some pulleys that had no rhyme nor reason at all; this was definitely the work of an Architect who was ordered to construct an pathway through Mount Tjørnholstind, but descended into madness as he struggled in building this passage to the other side

Hiccup had seen the work of the Architects especially on Berk long enough to know that this bridge would lead them to the other side, but one question remained in his head as he had to ask Dreadfulstryke: "What madness has befallen the Architect of Mount Tjørnholstind?" Regardless of such, it appeared that once they would reach the end of this passage built for warriors like them; they would know the fate of the man who constructed and built this place for them to reach the Archipelago's outer borders, as it seemed that everything has calmed down long enough for them to return. Now is their chance to pass on through while they still can before someone figures out that they have made their escape and went out of their homeland, as Stoick had warned him before that he must never go outside of the Archipelago as there are threats worse than the ones they face out here; but he did not need an abusive father like him who cared more about his chieftain duties rather than his own son, he had an Dragon by his side and he intends to keep it like that until he's old enough to truly leave the Island on his own journeys out there beyond the horizon

Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke began to walk along the bridges which felt stable enough to set foot on as they walked along the path before them, looking down at the lava below and the cavern every now and then as if he was on some sort of field trip at school; when they came to an ledge where the stairway once was, they jumped up to it and pulled themselves up as they continued forward. Some of the cavern walls below were pouring some molten lava into the sea of flames and Hiccup began to develop a feel for exploring places like these, he should do more of this back at the Archipelago; just to see what kind of trials are presented and the rewards that are reaped for all that hard work in the end. The heat was keeping them warm and was nowhere near the level to make them sweat nor burn them alive, this volcano may be dormant but the threat of the lava below was always keeping those who sought to pass through here always had the travelers proceed with caution; especially if pyrophobia has gotten them filling up with some fear at the sight of burning alive

As they reached the spot for an respite, they took this time to rest themselves for a moment before continuing forth as they made their way over to another long bridge in front of them; crossing over the pillar supports below and the ropes that held the bridge upwards, also keeping in mind of some of the holes and missing parts of the bridges they were walking upon. The sources of light had lit up their path and so did the shining light in the rooftops that peaked through, just as the bridge they were made a curve to the right as they passed by; but Hiccup was really starting to wonder who was the Architect that build these bridges here in the first place, but also why did he do it? Surely there was another way to getting back to the Archipelago, but this will do it as it was much better than just simply walking around and skipping the amazing view from within. Seriously, he really liked what he saw here inside

Upon reaching the second to last of the stone pillar respites with the last of them being just up ahead where the exit leading out the twin peaks volcano of Mount Tjørnholstind was, there was an statue appearing to guard the entrance before them. It looked like an Greek Marble statue but was made of bronze and much larger, being designed after Hephaestus, the God of Blacksmiths and Volcanoes; also wearing an round bronze metal cloth around itself to prevent exposure to nudity, so at least he had that thought out. But suddenly, the statue came to life and took it's War Hammer that was meant to fit someone of his size before coming over to approach them both; intending on killing them as Hiccup brought out his new Zippleback Claws of the Exile to fight, holding them in a reverse grip and ready to test them out on someone for once since he was being electrocuted and didn't get to test them both out

The Bronze Talos statue swung it's hammer overhead to crush Hiccup, but the Champion of the Owl Gut had swiftly dodged with his recovered strength and swung the claws against it's metallic body; the ends splitting and becoming an thin splitting blade that spun fast around like mower blades, although much more dangerous and lethal. Hiccup manipulated the claws to his own desires and had them still going outwards as he slightly moved the chains around to the sides and up to the down before he really started to get familiar with them. But the Bronze Talos did not like being ignored and swung horizontally, forcing him to fall onto his back and tumble to the side as the hammer came slamming downwards. Hiccup proceeded to swing his claws around like he would do with the chained blades, except he has much more freedom and reign over them against the Bronze Talos' metallic body; exploding on impact thanks to the oxidized Zippleback Gas

The attack had done very little but just so happened to be blowing off some pieces with each swing thanks to the exploding oxidized gas that was reusable, the Bronze Talos statue only screamed out: "DIE!" as it charged forward to swing it's hammer against him; with Hiccup pouncing fowards like an cougar as the claws spun upwards and came slashing against it's neck, getting one step closer to decapitating it and bringing out the Shield of the Black King. The Bronze Talos blindly swung it's hammer around in a tornado in a desparate attempt to strike against Hiccup, who activated the Shield's special device and fired off the tidal jet stream of frost against him; freezing it in place as it struggled to move

Hiccup climbed onto the Bronze Talos and seized the Hammer, to which the latter had it's right arm break free and try to grab hold of it's own weapon so that it would not be used against it; the two pulled back and forth on the Hammer until Hiccup finally kicked it's face and took it with him. The Bronze Talos began to break free but the Champion of the Owl Gut swung his new weapon against him, smashing it's metallic head multiple times before ending it with one last powerful slam to crush what remained of the being. He then let out a scream of rage as he savagely posed with the bronze hammer, swinging over his head and slamming it down to the ground by the top of it's head; calming afterwards as he held it with his hands, examining his new weapon that he now possessed

The Mauling Talos of Bronze was an large and strong bronze mauling hammer, being of Greek origin due to the patterns and engravings depicted on this weapon. It had an large and thick rectangular shaped head that had engravings of Greek meandros on the top to bottom, with the sides of the faces also being engraved as well; the front and back sides of it's cheeks had an wreath along with an Omega, featuring an anvil with sprouting flames within the letter and wreath that represented Hephaestus, the God of Blacksmiths and Volcanoes. The large spikes on both sides of the inverted trapezoid faces which weren't easily noticeable as they looked like normal squares consisted of four pyramid shaped spikes that went in a row from top to bottom. The long handle shaft of the hammer had an thick downwards pattern that was swirling downwards to the pommel, with the secondary color having fur that was an harvest gold color; although it had an fluted Greek pillar design for the bronze parts and had an thick meandros choker around the bottom of the head, acting like the eye of the hammer. The pommel itself was an round half circle that went downwards towards the center like a trapezoid that had an flat surface, having dual blades that went upwards before going down and shooting up again; curving out to the sides like an lightning bolt shaped scimitar. Whenever slammed against the ground, it seemed to have created an fiery shockwave in front of those who fought against the user of this weapon; the flames being an pale melon orange color with an pale sky blue color trailing behind, as blue fire was much hotter than the usual orange. Finally, regardless for something this heavy looking; Hiccup could easily carry it with his arms and wield the Hammer as if it was lightweight, even with or without the use of his Birthmark as the former allowed him to be fast and agile with such an heavy looking weapon

He turned to Dreadfulstryke and nodded, carrying the now named Mauling Talos of Bronze on his shoulders as they continued on walking alongside the bridge; making their way to the exit as there was some light coming up from the next right turn, but there was something made him feel that there was bound to be a trap up ahead. Slowing down to a cautious walk as Dreadfulstryke followed his movements as they approached the light and stood at the exit, peaking around the side to find that there was unfortunately no one who was waiting; Hiccup was expecting an ambush of sorts but it doesn't really pay to be too careful that's for sure

With nobody around and now out of Mount Tjørnholstind, Hiccup turned back one last time at the twin peaks before looking up ahead; seeing that the sun was rising above the horizon as he mounted onto Dreadfulstryke and took off to the skies, still wondering what happened to the Architect who build the path within the volcano. He couldn't stop wondering what did happen and just hoped that he was alright because there were some signs of his recent activity, which definitely meant that he was still constructing the bridge; but that growing madness of his was worsening over the amount of time he spent on making sure travelers safely go through the twin peaks, but hey now he's just thinkin' too hard on the subject so why not?

HTTYD

They eventually landed in the Forest below back in the Archipelago as the sun was just above the horizon and continuing to rise in the sky, the beautiful morning dawn sunlight had set forth once again just like on the morning where the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz had invaded Berk; but there was very little tension rising here per say, the Village was just up ahead the pathway that they were taking. Just passing through the woods on their way as they finally made it back to Owl Gut Island, it wasn't until that they've reached an clearing in the woods that some Hooligans had jumped out to ambush them; followed by Punchlout's voice in the woods as he declared this: "I will never allow you to reach the Village, Haddock" But he wasn't imitated in the slightest as he brought out his Mauling Talos to deal with most of the Hooligans, rushing forth as he swung the bronze hammer around and bludgeoning their bodies as they flew against the rocks and the trees; fracturing their skulls as he slammed down onto the ground and let out an fiery shockwave that set them alight, burning them to ashes. Even going so far as to crush them with the spikes until they were nothing but piles of bloodied flesh

Hiccup had then brought out the Zippleback Claws and began manipulating them to his own usage once again, having them swing all around him like a cyclone as if they had a mind of their own; the Hooligans were violently slashed and diced into chunks of solid fleshy meat, not helped by the exploding impact that impaled them in the stomach and blew their organs out of their bodies. The guts that bled out now spilled to the ground as the corpses of the Vikings collapsed, with Hiccup swinging his Claws to the sides and manipulating them to spin a windmill formation; revolving them all around himself like an deadly sphere as he started moving while hunched backwards as if he was preforming an tribal dance. Once the last of the Hooligans were finished and done for, Dreadfulstryke returned with no sign of Punchlout nearby; seeing that he has long since left the Island and was now returning back to Berk, mostly likely to begin his plans for what he has for the Hofferson Clan

Without any further time to fight and now with the Hooligans who ambushed them dead, Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke continued forth on their path as they began to leave the woods; passing by an dark espresso and mountain oak brown fawn whose hunter green eyes looked up at him, seeing the same feeling that it felt whenever the young boy named Mikekolton always went into the forest to draw. They continued on ahead and stood close together, making sure that they will not be separated if anything comes their way; coming up ahead on another turn to the left and finally passing through the overhead arch of thick branches to see the Village of Owl Gut Island in full view, where it looked just as beautiful as he remembered whenever he awakened to look out the window. They both made their run down the pathway before them and slowed down to a walk as they began passing by the houses, with the Vikings calling him out by saying things like these:

"Lord Haddock returns!"

"Glory be to the Champion of the Owl Gut!"

"Now we are truly saved!"

"The Piraeus Lion will be slain!"

"No one will defy the Champion!"

That was all he had heard as the Warriors of Lord Haddock came running up to them both, urgency running through their blood within their veins. They stopped to not only welcome him back, but to inform him that Chief Gort needed him at the Main Hall before escorting them there; intending on fullfilling their undying loyalty to him, while Dreadfulstryke flew off ahead to meet them all there. Being guarded by his Warriors all the way through until the roar of an lion was heard and they proceeded to form an defensive barrier all around Hiccup as the beast showed itself before them. A beast who pounced on them but was bashed backwards by their defenses and snarling at them all, an beast seen within an pride in Africa; the Piraeus Lion had revealed it's scarred body to Hiccup as he witnessed it before hand

The Piraeus Lion was the doubled size of a pair of extinct tyrant polar bears, with sangria red mane that was red as the blood of it's victims; it's goldenrod and medallion yellow fur that was as golden as the age of the Titans before the Gods of Olympus. It's viciously sharp fangs were slightly curved backwards and were lusting for the blood of Grecians who cower in fear of it's image, it's own impervious golden fur allowed the beast to not be killed by weapons forged by mortals and it's claws were sharper than the swords they used; but unlike it's father who was slain by Hercules, it's claws against the Unknown Material that the Owl Gut Tribe used was impervious to being slashed and pierced. The Lion was not immune to the power of the weapon that it was carrying in it's mouth, which was connected to an olive skinned arm that was violently ripped off when it made it's escape for freedom; as it was designed to shatter the bones of even the most powerful of beasts like this one. It's entire body was littered in broken arrows, stabbed with bloodied swords and brazened in stains of the mighty hunters who sought to use it's flesh for their own desires. Finally, bathed in bleeding scars and rumored to have been brought forth by Ares, the God of War; this beast was supposed to be brought to Athens in order to model it into an statue that would protect the sailors at the dock and against all attackers, but it's captors would not hold it for long and broken free to terrorize all who would stand against it

The beast roared once more and pounced onto the defensive shield barrier around Hiccup before jumping onto the rooftops, chasing after the others who sought to eliminate this threat to their Village. As they continued on their way over to the Main Hall, dodging the collapsing ruins before them; an Warrior came running up to the others with an dufflebag on his shoulders. "Lord Haddock, take back what you were stripped of that day at the Ramparts" The Warrior who was known as Broncascher held out the bag to him, to which Hiccup nodded and took it from him as he replaced his Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor with his newly recovered Chestplate of the Owl Gut Champion; now equipped with the Sword of Dauntlessness and the Shield of Blinding, having no more use for his sword and Red Shield as he tossed them aside

Dreadfulstryke returned to his side once more and seeing that Hiccup was back to adorning his Armor as he took back his position as the Champion of the Owl Gut, he brought Hiccup onto his back and proceeded to give chase to the beast who terrorized the Island. The task ahead was not among the easy kind but having an beast attack the powerful and wise Vikings of the Owl Gut Tribe was not something that Hiccup intended to let this lion do, he lived here now and thanks to his arsenal of great weapons; he was going to teach that little kitty a lesson. Dreadfulstryke caught the trail of the Piraeus Lion and flew down to stab with all three of his tails, with the beast jumping back and snarling as Hiccup jumped off to slam the Mauling Talos of Bronze onto the monster; with the impact unleashing an fiery shockwave that had done little to stun it, as it only gave off an grunt afterwards. He then swung the hammer against both sides of it's skull as blood sprouted from it's mouth upon impact, before ending it off with an overhead slam downwards that really angered the Piraeus Lion before running off like a coward. Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke gave chase towards it as the former switched to the Zippleback Claws of Exile

Following the path of destruction and the trail of blood it was leaving behind, they were catching up to the Piraeus Lion and Hiccup had used the claws to stab it's tail; having it growl in pain before throwing him against an wall, attempting to pin him with it's claws before Hiccup dodged to the side. He used the Zippleback Claws to stab it's eyes and fashion them into spinning sawblades that spun within the beast's skull, even doing so much as to strike it's brain before it threw him off to the other side; snarling before running off with Hiccup throwing his left claw towards it's underbelly, which stabbed right into it and dragged the Champion of the Owl Gut on the ground. Switching the Flightmare's Mist Axe for him to use, Dreadfulstryke gave pursuit as Hiccup jumped forwards against the Piraeus Lion and started stabbing his blade into the creature's underbelly; which proved to be it's weakness as he now figured it out

The Piraeus Lion eventually stopped at the Main Center of the Village and threw him off just when he was about to use the Flightmare's Mist against to paralyze the beast, but none of it mattered as the monster was really angry now and Hiccup was now it's main target; fully swallowing the arm and making sure that he will not claim the one weapon that will be used against it. The monster lunged forward with Hiccup bringing out the Shield of the Black King and dodged to the other side, firing off an tidal jet stream of frost that began to freeze the floor and force the Lion into slipping to the ground; but this did not impede it's movement as it came rushing against the Champion of the Owl Gut, who proved to be quite an opponent for someone who was an scrawny lad. But that's just what happens when someone runs away from home because they're not being treated like an son at all, instead they're just being treated like an slave forced to do their bidding and always being taken advantage of

When the beast jumped forwards against Hiccup to pounce onto him, the Champion of the Owl Gut ran underneath and used his Sword of Dauntlessness to fatally stab into it's stomach; slashing downwards across as the organs and guts of the Piraeus Lion began to spill out, showering and bathing Hiccup in a sea of blood. This action alone did not kill the beast as Hiccup sent a kick towards it's face, which it took advantage of and bit downwards onto his right leg; causing him to scream in pain as his own red blood had bled out from his very ivory sunbathed flesh, being released as Hiccup let out another enraged scream of pain and jammed his right arm down the Piraeus Lion's throat. Because of his earlier actions, Hiccup had felt something that his hand could grab onto and proceeded to tear it away; revealing the two gauntlets that were swallowed by the beast, now equipping them as they fitted both of his arms and ready to kill this monster for everything that it did to him and his fellow Owl Gut Vikings. The Warriors of Lord Haddock arrived on the scene with the other Vikings watching, including an young Mikekolton Castlekroftservkhall

Weakened and bloodied but unwilling to be killed by an Greek stenched Warrior from the Owl Gut Tribe and formally from the Hooligans, the Piraeus Lion ran to the other side and began to throw large chunks of rocks from the wreckage at him; with Hiccup landing a blow against the projectile, splitting it into pieces upon contact as he came sprinting towards the beast and brought it down by smashing the structure it stood on. Now at the mercy of the Champion who now possessed the weapons to destroy itself, Hiccup began to beat down on the Piraeus Lion's skull with multiple heavy blows that never ended until it was left in bloody chunks to bite sized pieces; finally ending the beast's reign of terror and now it was no more as the Warriors proceeded to drag the body away to skin it, planning on making an robe for their leader. The gauntlets that he now possessed were known as the Piraeus Cestus and this is what they looked like:

The Piraeus Cestus was an dual set of large handed gauntlets that took on the appearance of the roaring Greek beast of the same name, having an black nickel with an duck season and Vegas gold color shine when exposed to the rays of sunlight; they also featured an thick raven black stripe on the sides, with large bladed spikes that were either curving back and curving forwards. The dual gauntlets consisted of three separate parts: Lion's Head, First Ring and Second Ring

The Lion's Head was the front piece and had it's long flowing mane that was stained with dark crimson blood curving backwards while it's open, roaring and snarling mouth sporting multiple large vicious fangs that slightly curved backwards; even dripping and streaming down with blood of victims that never dried out, still falling to the ground and splashing against the floor. It's narrowed and beastly eyes consisted of very dark emerald stones with very strong saturations, shining regardless of the absence of rays of sun and moonlight; having five backwards curved sharp barbs on the bottom. The head also had an long and extended, retractable chain that gave the user some extra long range. The First Ring was thick and had backwards curved spikes that curved upright to forwards, having nine of them all around the edges as they featured some engraved details of an Lion's mane; with the middle being split all the way to the bottom and ready to stab. The Second Ring was less bigger than the first but had more of the same, with it's own Earth elemental pattern being engraved and depicted as the surface trembling and rock shattering like the very foundation of the Earth itself

The tube that was meant for where the arms would go in had dual dog collar like spikes on all four sides of the ring, with an seamless diamond engraved pattern while the top of the tube had an large Greek meandros pattern engraved with two smaller ones on the sides. Giving off an sea to heartland green glow, within the cracks of the edges that made up the rings and head. These gauntlets had the power and strength of Ancient Titans of Greek Mythology to make the ground tremble below them, cause rocky mountains to collapse onto itself and destroy dense stone like Onyx and Granite. Finally, there was some soft cushioning inside and on the gripping where the hand was holding the crossbar; added in to make it softer and more comfortable as these dual gauntlets were the size of an 13ft man's hands, as they produced an loud but satisfying heavy bone crunching sound whenever they struck against living beings

Some of the Warriors of Lord Haddock had approached him, offering to be his test subjects for the Piraeus Cestus he now wielded in his formidable arsenal

"You want me to hurt you?" He asked, not understanding the reason

"If any of us are dead, then we'll be happy knowing that you'll be satisfied with your reward thanks to that Lion you've slain" A Warrior responded, holding out his arms

"Then... think fast!" Hiccup swung his right fist against the stomach of his Warrior, emitting an satisfying crunch sound with each striking blow he made; going as so far as to rapidly put on a flurry of punches that the Warrior took. He then flung his arms to the side which launched the heads and slammed them together on both of his sides, which the Warrior crouched down due to the pain; Hiccup preformed one last attack by jumping forwards and spinning a upwards cyclone, slamming both gauntlets onto the ground that had the very Island shake for a moment

"Thanks... Lord Haddock..." The Warrior who volunteered spoke with short breaths before collapsing, being taken by the others to rest

"Anything for you" Hiccup switched back to his Sword of Dauntlessness and Shield of Blinding, which he counted as a single weapon meant be used together. Speaking of which he could use some rest before continuing, he's had quite the day; Dreadfulstryke followed him back to the Main Hall where they decided to rest for the time being, going back on their way to track down Punchlout and bring an end to whatever plans he has for them

Unknown to him however, Punchlout had a way of invoking Hiccup's anger and he was going to use it to his advantage; for he never left Owl Gut Island in the first place, that was just an diversion. Everything will be revealed as the time went on and the journey would continue, the fates of Punchlout and Dreadfulstryke will be revealed in the end; but it will not be a happy ending, the Sisters of Fate were never that kind...

* * *

Well, well well... three new toys for Hiccup to play with, this has been quite an long Chapter hasn't it? Now you can rest easy knowing that this story hasn't been abandoned, but there's bound to be more than three Chapters unlike "Chains of Hooligans" which was pretty long; but this story is supposed to be the reason why Hiccup was developing an hatred for his own Tribe as well as how they murdered Dragons left from right without thinking about if they really are Devils. As you can no doubt tell, the weapons were based off from God of War:

Zippleback Claws of Exile = Nemesis Whip/Claws of Hades (God of War III)

Mauling Talos of Bronze = Barbarian Hammer (God of War II)

Piraeus Cestus = Nemean Cestus (God of War III)

One of the weapons that I considered adding in was an Medieval Flail that had blue piercing spikes, an D-Guard like an cutlass sword and retractable chains that swung all around; giving an wide range as it struck against anything in the surrounding environment. It was meant to go along with the Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor and it just so happened to be called the "Leviathan Mace" What happened to the idea was is that I just straight up: "Fuck it all, I'm giving him an Hammer to use; at least it's much stronger..." Unfortunately thanks to WordPad not saving when it's supposed to, the design was erased and I'm afraid I can't describe it; in the end however, the idea was cut and scrapped as I just wanted to go with something simpler. Thus, the Zippleback Claws of Exile were born; but the Leviathan Mace will return... stay tuned


	7. Pride of Berk III (Epilogue)

Hiccup reawakened with an long but silent yawn to follow, sitting up against the bed he rested in as always after a long and eventful day; next to him was his friend Dreadfulstryke whom he had grown attached to, no matter if fate itself had much different plans for his destiny. It should be mentioned that Dreadfulstryke's appearance had changed since their last battle at the Unidentified Tribe's Village, his scales were much darker and had that murky sea color palette to himself as if he was standing in the rain; Hiccup proceeded to sneak his way out of the bed they slept on and exit out of the door, not seeing the Triple Stryke awaken as well as he followed silently to the Main Hall of the Owl Gut Tribe

Seeing his own Warriors before his eyes made him smile as they presented the new robe made for him as it was made from the impervious flesh of the Piraeus Lion, the Warrior in the middle had stepped forth to approach him as he stated this: "Lord Haddock, take the Piraeus Robe as an symbol of your leadership and our sympathy for what you have suffered through; it will protect you from the dangers that your enemies pose, take it with you from now on and go forth in the name of our Tribe"

Hiccup took the robes from him and looked up to smile at them all, he then proceeded to put it on as Dreadfulstryke got a good look at him; spreading out his arms as he looked down onto himself, seeing how well and powerful he looked when wearing it. The Piraeus Robes was an fur robe made from the impervious flesh of the now deceased and late Piraeus Lion, with an mostly velvet dark crimson red color with some edges being an laguana and tuscan sun yellow; having some vegas gold imprinting added onto it, being an round rectangular linked belt like imprinting that went up to both sides of his shoulders. It had an polar silver grey edged thick belt that ended with an horizontal gold diamond shaped buckle, appearing to have three black strips of leather all around; he also had dual gold Greek meandros sashes that wrapped around his arms with both sides of the beast's heads on his shoulders; acting like an headdress of sorts. The sides consisted of three layers that went from shortest to longest and were slanted diagonally upwards. Because it was made from the flesh of the Piraeus Lion, this defensive robe made Hiccup impervious to all attacks as the Lion itself was an offspring of the Nemean Lion after all. Not to mention it also came with an hood that had the actual upper head of the Piraeus Lion over his own, with it's fangs still sharp and by the sides of his face; to be honest he started to feel like the legendary Greek hero: Hercules. Finally, his armor could be seen underneath and it further made him feel like he's Half-Greek and Half-Norse; but surely that was not true, perhaps it just felt like this robe looked really good on him that's all

"Thank you, I have nothing to give you in return..." He thanked his Warriors, for once in his life sounding truly grateful for what they did for him as he would never get this treatment here on Berk

"You are an natural born leader from the time before your father shared no more love to you and you give us all both hope and reason to fight on, that is alone is a gift for us to share; now let's go out there and bring the one who seeks your death to justice, all in the name our leader: Lord Haddock, because with that robe no one will attack you now and no one will stop you at your tracks" The Warrior had placed an hand on his shoulder along with the others

"Yeah, let's go and teach Spitelout an lesson; he's got plans to see Berk as his own I believe, and I'm not going to let him get through at all. He's not exactly very smart of keeping information about his plans only to himself, that I'll tell you for sure"

With that settled, they all had their breakfast first beforehand and all of them left the Main Hall; going down the steps and heading to the main plaza; with Hiccup wrapping his arm around Dreadfulstrike's neck, nuzzling against his chestplate as they all walked together with the sun rising above the horizon. All seemed to be well but the Hairy Hooligans Tribe would never let him escape living among them and truly feel free from the past, there was going to be trouble very soon for this could be the last time Hiccup would be with his Warriors who followed him without question and offered assistance when something had gone horribly wrong; they acted like an family to him, and Punchlout was going take it all away from him

He had sent his fellow Vikings into kidnapping Thorve Hofferson and taking her as prisoner, but had to resort to using disguises of executioners to avoid suspicion; while the others were asleep during the night, it wasn't easy but they succeeded in the end as now he's got her fate in his hands. She will marry him against her will and once she does, everything that the Hoffersons have been kept secrets will be revealed to him; and thus he will use them to make the Jorgensons the most respected name on Berk as Snotlout will become Chief, therefore they will lead the next generation of the Hairy Hooligans. Those who were not big and burly like Hiccup will be exiled immediately and those who showed resistance and defiance of any kind will follow the exiled ones in their path, he will not accept the scrawny nor the weak; no matter how evil that his Vikings will call him out for being, he will have everything in the name of his family's pride. Punchlout had set up an plethora of catapults with large flaming boulders as the projectiles, adorned with jagged edges and all of them targeted towards the main plaza; ready to be fired upon the fellow Warriors of Lord Haddock as he knew just how loyal to Hiccup they are, so what better way than to strip him of his only family he's bonded with since they liked him instead of hating him like everyone should? It is truly evil and beyond forgiveness to the Hooligans Tribe, but it was all apart of his plan to force Thorve's hand into marriage and get her family's secrets in return

A loyal Vking of Punchlout had approached him to annouce this: "They're in position, shall we begin?" He asked at the end, with Punchlout smiling evilly as he replied with this

"What do you think shit for brains, fire away! I want those Warriors gone so that I can see him cry his eyes out and get angry with me, he was already a traitor to our Tribe now that he's riding an Dragon" Punchlout stood at the far bow of the ship and rested his hand on his knee, bending down as he wanted to Hiccup to find him at an place where nobody can see them fight before he set sail right away; with Thorve Hofferson now chained up and left in rags for clothing as she put up quite the struggle trying to escape their grasps, now she is at his mercy as only Hiccup can save her now

Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke along with his Warriors all walked about in the main plaza until the plethora of catapults were fired upon the fleet of hidden Hooligan Longships, the flaming boulders razed through the skies and were now heading down towards them all as they were bound to be killed by Punchlout's trap for them; with an fiery trail from behind to follow

"Look out!" A Warrior had called out to his fellow comrades as Hiccup saw an plethora of flaming boulders that were about to rain death upon them, the Champion of the Owl Gut had immediately tackled Dreadfulstryke to the ground as he then wrapped him in his own Piraeus Robes. The Warriors of Lord Haddock began to form a defensive phalanx with their shields around their leader, closing all open corners with their defensive formation as the flaming projectiles made their deadly and fatal impact on them all; bombarding them in flames as many were killed and those who survived were heavily and severely injured

Many more flaming boulders began to strike down on the defensive phalanx, the Warriors were all blasted away from the exploding impact as many of them were killed instantly by the jagged boulders that crushed their skulls; some were burned to death and others had lost their lives upon the explosions that were caused, an surviving Warrior saw that the wall was not going to support itself much longer and sacrificed himself by shoulder tackling Lord Haddock out of the way. The wall came crashing down on him as his skeleton was crushed beneath and the blood had spilled out into a puddle that touched and stained Hiccup's naked hand, who had unwrapped Dreadfulstryke and stood up; now seeing that the Piraeus Robes had protected him from the attack and if it did so from those flaming boulders, it would do so to anything that would come against their way

The same could not be mentioned for the Warriors of Lord Haddock as the flaming boulders continued to strike down multitudes and loads of them, with Hiccup arriving too late to see them murdered right before his eyes; slaughtered one by one as they all fell and those who defended against the projectiles were killed by the Vikings sent by Punchlout to deal with the survivors. However, Hiccup had equipped the Piraeus Cestus and rush over to aid his Warriors; punching one's skull through an rocky building and killing another by slamming both arms towards the ground to create a earthquake, causing the ruined buildings to collapse onto them as neither of them survived afterwards. Very slim to few of the Warriors of Lord Haddock had emerged victorious in this massacre as Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke could only run all around the Village trying to find them; but eventually he did find those who remained as they were burning the dead corpses in a fire that Dreadfulstryke created, with an Viking at their mercy as he knows what happened

"Tell me what happened!" Hiccup grabbed him by the neck, threatening to break it as he ran over to the captured Viking

"Jorgenson was planning a trap for you the day before, he wants to stop you before you can interfere with his plans; just let me go, I don't want to lose my life!"

"Punchlout, that asshole! What is he planning?!" Hiccup angrily demanded

"I'll tell you, just don't strangle and break my neck: He's trying to force Hofferson's hand in marriage and be apart of her family, just so he can use the knowledge of their family against them and bath his house's pride in glory. They're heading to the Whispering Caribbean at the far southeast from Berk and Outcast Island, he's awaiting for you there... oh why won't the gods just let me free?" Hiccup had immediately snapped his neck and threw it into the fire, now overcome with anger as he looked back at his Warriors one last time and declared: Punchlout will pay for what he did to his family he has made in his own Warriors, no matter the price he paid as he deserved this for killing his own men who had come to respect him and treat him among like one of their own

An young boy ran up to Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke who wore an studded black nickle and dark bronze colored helmet, it's ram horns that came from an marco polo sheep were not only a ebony black color; but were sharpened and deadly, as well as horizontally ribbed up to the point; he gave them an little gift before running back to his father, not saying a single word as they both nodded and took off to the skies. Leaving behind Owl Gut Island as Chief Gort and his Villagers will recover from this attack like always, Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke set forth out to their final encounter with Punchlout; their greatest challenge and retribution for those he had hurt had all laid before them in the home of the most dangerous Dragons, known as the Whispering Deaths. They have encountered them before since their previous adventure in stopping Alvin and the Outcasts from engulfing Berk with the black fog and attempting to collapse it's walls from below, but they had not set foot upon their homeland before

However, Hiccup was unknown to what fate that Dreadfulstryke was bound to have in the very end of their journey; it did not have to end this way for him, for he had given him everything, and he was bound to give him more than what he received in return. But from this moment forwards throughout as long as Berk remained on the very map that the Island will be ripped off from, it was the noble and sacrificial end for someone that he could not dare let himself be reminded of what had happened. Should he succumb to this fate that the Gods have planned out for them, then Dreadfulstryke will not go without a gift for his departure

As sorrowful as it may be for Hiccup, he knew that the Gods were never too kind to him for what he has become in the eyes of his father... but that was merely an cloud of self-judgement as they thought otherwise

The cloudy sky was an charcoal, shadow and smoke grey with candlelight orange rays as the bright pineapple yellow sun shined through the surrounding clouds; with fiery trails crossing through the horizons, arrows being shot and spears being thrown in arcs back and forth towards the opposing sides. Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke flew through the sky with the massive shadows being abundant all around, even over the sea as they approached their location up ahead; Punchlout was close to the rocky canyons and he was sure of it, he was bound to be awaiting them at the very end for they've come too far just to fall on their asses dead. This time it all ends right here and right now, his ship was docked right there and now their journey comes to a close; no matter how much of an mess it had been since at first Hiccup just wanted to go back to Owl Gut Island but now that he killed his Warriors, now he has truly gone too far. All it faded when the sight was behold before them:

The Whispering Caribbean, an rather rocky and mountainous Island that even the bravest fear to go near as it was home to the Whispering Deaths themselves; an monument that stood among the Vikings as the most feared of them all for Night Furies were not too common to see, but when they were seen then they would know the real fear that comes from within. Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke flew up close above the Island before the former had jumped off of his back, for they were close enough to where Punchlout would be having his hostage; which for someone who was courageous and willing to defend the Tribe he preferred to live in, Hiccup was quite apathetic when it came to the concerns of rescuing Thorve Hofferson and gaining respect from her house. He did not need the respect of the Hooligans, but rather he needed them to stop tormenting him throughout his entire life; that was all he wanted in the Village since he could care less about a rat's ass that he's the son of an Chieftain, being one didn't mean anything to him anymore

The entire secluded island was mountainous and large with menacing cliffs, underground networks of caverns and deep thickets of swamps. There was much vegetation such as garlic grass and some mix of dark swamp beech trees with banyan trees with thick vines to swing from. Within this Island they featured some stone walls that covered the sky but allowed the rays of sun and moonlight to peak through with some small and calm brooks that flowed through. A lushful little Island as there was an massive lush and misty verdant green field surrounded by forests and mountains on all sides, the sound of water flowing in the distance with the tranquility of this area; all appeared so silent and serene. underground pit with paths leading down with moss growing on the walls, an small bridge to cross to the opposite side; having a ramp leading back up and vines to climb out. surrounding cliffs and high ledges, overgrown vines upon the overhanging cliff entrance; west side of the cliffs having bushes and mountains facing east, north side cliffs being one of the darker areas in the misty forest valley. an slightly thin strip of land going along the wall and leading down to the ground, thick enough to walk along. This Island was also abundant with many canyons and ravines, also having tall and thick imposing tilted stacks of rocks that pointed diagonally outward to both sides

But what was unusual was that the fact there were some stone stairways carved into the sides of some of these stone walls, they were full of some dark and barren mist filled locations. Having it's own perpetual darkness and shadows all around, the third highest cliff peak had an boulder blocking the entrance to an cavern where there happened to be an gravemark on the west; being the final resting place of an Dragon who was buried years ago. Like the Isle of Night, this place was once an home to Night Furies but suffered the same fate like the former as they were driven away from the Archipelago; the second highest cliff peak stood out to the east and was hidden by the tall walls that allowed the sun to peak through the large hole, allowing an view out into the seas of the Archipelago that stood before the respite spot where an waterfall was found on the on the Northwest side. The warm and calm gusts of Notus and Eurus, the God of the South and East Winds blew through here. Another thing unique was the fact that within the massive lush and misty verdant green field, there was an little resting place for the Night Furies who were murdered; as it acted like their own Vanaheim, it was known as the Tomb of Fallen Night Furies:

While the Dragons have Vanaheim as their final resting place, the Night Furies have their own to remember those who have fallen by the deathly hands of the Night Fury Hunter: Grimmel the Grisly. This was quite an murky area with it's tall stone brick walls that stood while some tunnelways were mostly dark, but had no sign of anyone entering for years. The Main Hallway of this tomb had round top door shaped windows with rays of golden light peaking through on the right side while the left had some round top entrance ways that didn't seem to lead anywhere. There were however some curved side pillars that went upwards to the top and downwards to the bottom, usually having an torch on both sides to light the way before those who roamed inside; always being connected by an slightly slanted downwards beam that went across. Finally, the stone and dusty floors were not without some puddles of water from the rain that passed on for years

The upper part of the Tomb had X-crossed beams that had an another beam going through them downwards across, having metal reinforcement that was studded and looked like they were wearing some clothing for their arms and legs. Some of these crossed beams had some rope dangling from above and was wrapped around, blowing in the wind as the crossed beams were apart of an tight stone ravine like canyon as the sky was an light oak and light beech brown color with beige tan clouds. Some of the stone walls had bricks jutting out and this appeared to be an case of Architect struggling with descending into madness. Although there was clearly no sign of human corpses who lied dead for trespassing within, but there were bound to be Night Furies who were sleeping in slots within the wall; closed and locked to make sure that they will not be disturbed by any Dragon Hunter who would go on to bring ruin to this murky resting ground

Burned splotches and dried out stains of dark crimson blood were present however, along with scorched coffins that were organized from top to bottom while very few of them lied about against some walls; on the ground or simply just by going across the pathway in the hallways of this tomb. Finally, there were very scarce weapons throughout the entire tomb that were lying about; consisting of swords, axes and maces that have not aged well in the time that has passed since the Night Furies were forced to return to the shadows when Grimmel began hunting them down until they would be left no more within the Archipelago

Hiccup fell through the air and of course he had the Piraeus Cestus equipped as he pulled his arm back just as he got closer to the ground, before swinging it forwards as he made the slamming impact; punching the earth below him as it created an tremor that shook the very foundation within the canyons, he then stood up as he came out unharmed from landing on his two feet by falling from such an high place in the sky. He looked on forwards with Dreadfulstryke landing right by his side as he looked at him and nodded, they were ready to end this once and for all; the time has come at last as they walked through the path that was laid out for them, through the espresso brown path with the army and uniform green environment surrounding them as the Whispering Caribbean was also like an swamp of sorts. Not to mention it was really shaded and dark, which made it perfect for the Boulder Dragons who lived here

As the pineapple yellow and smoky charcoal and shadow grey sky shined it's candlelight orange rays down, Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke made their way through the Molten Swamplands; swinging from the vines over the murky moss filled waters and jumping from damp bayana trees to another, eventually coming across an fallen Viking who lied dead in his own blood. Although he was holding something as Hiccup came to take it from him, realizing that it was an flail weapon and it matched that of his Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor; due to the same motifs that it shared, could this be where the armor came from? Ah well, he decided not to dwell on those thoughts as Punchlout comes first beforehand; it was the weapon itself that caught his interest as it's appearance looked like this:

The D-Guard of this weapon had the spiked fangs of the Leviathan Serpent Scale Armor he previously wore, with the head of one sprouting on the top as the handle was horizontally ribbed and featured slots for his fingers so that it was feel easier to wield; the head of the beast itself shot out an long but slightly short blade as the tip featured two long spiked chains that had the two morningstars attached at the end, for it was an double flail weapon. The morningstars were sharply and slightly but thinly long on both the top and bottom, with the middle having horizontal blades and spikes to make it really and lethally deadlier than usual; the chainlinks were also retractable as they could be swung all around himself without being harmed at all. The rest of the weapon such the D-Guard also featured the engraved face with it's fangs curving inwards and having three curved inward barbs on the bottom, the blade itself was thick enough to be swung like a sword and the spikes themselves could be used to bludgeon and smash an human's skull without difficulty. Finally, the Leviathan Mace as it was called had the chains and spiked morningstars coil around when not in use

Just then some Vikings sent by Punchlout to stop him had ambushed them both, and what perfect timing as he could really use this kind of weapon to his advantage; give it a few swings and see what kind of tricks this weapon's got. He swung the Leviathan Mace over his head and the chains wrapped around one before Hiccup yanked it back, leaving the Viking with gashes all over his flesh before decapitating the second one as it coiled around his neck before he yanked it back; resulting in his throat being slit as well. The Leviathan Mace wasn't powerful by any means and it was kinda of weak as it relied on speed and swift strikes, but god damn it was just too fun to swing around and besides it could be used to swing over some gaps in the road; so why make a complaint at all? Once he put the new weapon to good use, he switched to using the Zippleback Claws of Exile since he preferred using that weapon as he was just more comfortable with it; finishing off the rest of the Vikings as they all fell dead in their tracks thanks to the power of this Rodhsten Stone forged weapon

Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke continued walking down the path to the rocky mountains up ahead, all of this needed to end right here and right now as he began power walking through the swamplands; eventually coming across an pit with an hooked branch for him to swing over with the Leviathan Mace. He brought it out and began to swing the weapon around, throwing it forwards towards the branch as they wrapped around tightly before he ran and jumped; swinging across while the Triple Stryke hovered over as Hiccup landed onto the other side, yanking the weapon off before placing it back as he brought out the Sword of Dauntlessness before continuing onwards. Everything that Punchlout has put in his path ends right now, but still; the thoughts of what will become of Dreadfulstryke loomed over him, the Gods will never let them be together as friends as Hiccup himself stated before:

He did not feel like he had bonded with Dreadfulstryke, he had come to realize before that his destiny was not to be with an Dragon that did not make him feel like he was safe from the anger of the Hooligans; there was another Dragon out there elsewhere in the Archipelago and should he be friends with him, what would become of the Triple Stryke had made allies with since the day they fought the Persians? His cloud of self judgement returned and would loom over him throughout the rest of this battle that they were approaching very soon, whoever that Dragon was out there that the Gods have deemed for them to meet; he had hoped that Dreadfulstryke would still be with them together, for he did not want to lose him again just like he chose to save Berk instead of being with his mother in the black fog of Draumur. Nothing was of his choosing as he thought, but the Hooligans do not decide his fate and neither shall they decide his friend's fate either

Eventually, they approached the rocky canyons as they found Punchlout standing atop an jagged rock with Thorve Hofferson now in her clothing; she had auburn hair and an short diamond pattern vest with an spiked skirt, sporting furry vambraces and medium fur trimmed boots. She was more of an ill-tempered lass of the Hofferson Family, being that she expected more from Punchlout than being an damsel in distress; which she continues to deny being one, further coming to the conclusion that she is an hypocrite for calling herself fearless when she isn't even fearless at all. She was also rather ungrateful and demanded that she be freed as soon as possible so that she can go home, only to arrogantly resort to lying about what happened just so she can glorify herself like an attention whore. And that right there was just ironic as Punchlout only smiled evilly when Hiccup arrived, not to mention she also wore an special kransen on her head that she favored so much

"Well look who it is, it's none other than the worst Viking on Berk: Useless the Unwanted everyone! Just as broken and frail as the day you were born, your mother had every right to fly off away from you just so she can not look at your face anymore; because turn the most beautiful into the most hideous when they see just how weak you are!" Punchlout insulted him as Hiccup's teeth grinded from his closed mouth

"Is this how you show your face to fight me you COWARD?! You've gone way too far this time, I will not let you kill my Warriors that I've fought alongside with and grown to bond with all this time; setting up a trap instead of facing me directly head on, what are you really planning?!" Hiccup demanded, now angered as he lost those whom he cared about; loved them like brothers in arms just as they loved him back like a family that they've grown to be for him, now Dreadfulstryke was all he had left

"Riding an heartless monster who will tear out your organs, really now Haddock? I expected better from a coward who eats shit from the bowels of Gobber's sweaty and blonde hairy ass, but none of that would matter because now I may kiss the bride and the Chief will hear what you did to the Hoffersons: that is, kidnapping their own and forcing one of their own to sacrifice their hand in marriage; only to be an unfaithful husband and cheat on her everyday!"

"Release her asshole, she is not apart of this. This is between you and I!" Hiccup demanded as he pointed his blade towards him

"Release her, my future wife when uncle Stoick crowns me the next Chief after you betrayed him by riding that smelly thing called a monster?! No way in Helheim am I going to do that, you took Spitelout away from me by manipulating him and you're going to suffer for it! Me and Thorve are married now and I can make sure that you will not see the end of this day" Punchlout declared

"This has nothing to do with her!" Hiccup growled

"This has everything to do with her, Useless!" Punchlout brought his "Wife" over his head and threatened to break her back

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Hiccup brought out his Shield as he snarled

Punchlout proceeded to break her back with his blunt edged kneepad, shattering her spine enough to prevent her from standing fully upright as he dropped down to fight; bringing out his hammer as Hiccup brought out the Mauling Talos of Bronze, rushing forwards towards him as he uppercutted him up into the air before using the Leviathan Mace to yank him downwards to him. Using the Piraeus Cestus gauntlet to pack a powerful bone crunching punch against his face, sending him flying against the wall as he ended this chain of attacks with an shield throw to his chest. Punchlout slid onto the ground towards Hiccup and attempted to stab a rock a rock into him, but was caught off guard when he was kicked backwards; finding out that the Piraeus Robe he wore made him invulnerable to being attacked with weapons of any kind

Hiccup switched to the Zippleback Claws of Exile and came leaping forward like an panther towards him, the blades of the claws themselves spinning fast as Punchlout used his shield to block the attack; but he resorted to bringing him down from underneath as the claws wrapped around his ankles, allowing him to yank overhead as he slammed him to the other side of the arena they fought in. But Punchlout had rolled to the side as Hiccup jumped to slam onto him with the Piraeus Cestus, instead climbing onto his back as he tilted him backwards towards the wall before swinging overhead to bash his face into his knee; which had him bleeding from the nose and Punchlout followed it up with an punch to both of his eyes, hence his name

Hiccup collapsed onto his knees as Punchlout attempted to take the Piraeus Robe from him and wear it so that he'll be invincible, but Dreadfulstryke had intervened as he grappled against the Jorgenson before Hiccup fully stood up to his feet; equipping the Piraeus Cestus onto his arms before launching one of the heads towards their opponent, yanking Punchlout towards him before punching him directly in the forehead that sent him swinging upwards before hitting the ground. Before long, Punchlout grabbed his so-called "Wife" that he "Married" before heading up the canyons with them both in pursuit

HTTYD

Now reaching the peak as they pursued Punchlout for running away from them like the coward that he was, the arrows being shot and spears being thrown in arcs had vanished as both Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke confronted the Jorgenson; their fight continued as the Champion of the Owl Gut rushed forward to leave a series of stampeding blows that would all end with an slam towards the skull, sending him to the ground as he attempted to sweep him off his feet. Dreadfulstryke lifted him into the air by constricting Punchlout's movements with his tail before slamming towards the ground, followed by Hiccup running atop of the Dragon to land a powerful stomp directly onto his face. Punchlout kicked the Triple Stryke off and prepared to retaliate

Punchlout brought out his hammer but Hiccup kicked it out of his hand as it was sent flying out of his reach, falling into the canyons below where Snotlout would come to retrieve it later as the years pass by; but he always had an spare weapon such as his golden serrated sword as he swung against Hiccup's scimitar, striking against the blade with the sound of metal clanging against each other ringing throughout the Whispering Caribbean. They got into a weapons lock as Hiccup switched to using the Flightmare's Mist Axe seeing that he didn't use it as much as he did too much during this adventure; so why not use it now? Punchlout had to dodge and roll out of the way of Hiccup's swings with the axe, eventually getting caught by the Flightmare mist that paralyzed him

Hiccup immediately went in for the kill, but Punchlout had jumped back to dodge as his left arm was paralyzed while his right arm was not; allowing him to grab him by the throat and throw him against the wall, running up to him and preparing to punch as Hiccup ducked to avoid being hit and ended up breaking his own fist. He let out a scream of pain as Hiccup used the Shield of the Black King to spray him with an steaming tidal jet mass of ice against him, it froze his leg but he used his sword to free himself; running up to him with his frost numb leg as he slashed his sword against his chest before knocking his head down to the ground, he then attempted to stomp his head but was stopped when Hiccup pushed him upwards as he was sent falling backwards

Dreadfulstryke swung his tails towards the fallen Jorgenson who had dodged out of the way in time, running up to the Dragon and preparing to stab the Triple Stryke as he was countered by Hiccup parrying the attack with his Shield; being deflected and slashed with his scimitar across the chest, Punchlout however only got angrier at being humiliated in front of his own wife who was nowhere to be seen. The Jorgenson growled and began a flurry of sword swings that had Hiccup deflecting them, although being struck as he then pried one of his hands wielding the Piraeus Cestus and used it against him; he grabbed an boulder and proceeded to smash him on top before beating him with the gauntlet, he then grabbed him by the neck as he struggled and rammed him towards the wall. The impact had caused his weaponry and equippment to scatter all around before him as he got back up

The Leviathan Mace, the Flightmare's Mist Axe, the Shield of the Black King, the Mauling Talos of Bronze and the Zippleback Claws of Exile along with the Piraeus Robe laid before him; he then saw Punchlout ran right towards him, now being defenseless and weakened for he was grabbed by him from the neck and thrown back towards the west wall. Before Punchlout could make the final blow with his sword towards Hiccup, Dreadfulstryke had flown right in front of him and was stabbed through with his golden blade. "NO! Dreadfulstryke!" Hiccup yelled as the blade was removed from his scales and the Triple Stryke had collapsed, with Punchlout picking up the Dragon and throwing him aside like a broken and cheap dog toy

Because of what happened and now that Dreadfulstryke was killed by Punchlout after making an noble sacrifice to save him from death, his birthmark was furiously glowing and Hiccup let out an scream of everything that had driven him forth from the years of shit that was given to him: his anger, his hatred, his pain, his torment, his sorrow and his very fear of losing him as he was the only friend that he had in his journey and the many battles he has fought alongside with. Hiccup retrieved the Piraeus Cestus and the Piraeus Robes along with the Zippleback Claws of Exile, he was fueled by rage and driven with sorrow for the loss of his friend; he sprinted up to Punchlout faster than he ever was before and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face with the Cestus and continuing to get faster and faster as he increased the pressure with each blow towards him

Eventually, he grabbed him by the chest before jumped high into the air and slammed him towards the floor; using the Sword of Dauntlessness to cut off his leg and pin his chest towards the wall where he killed Dreadfulstryke, grabbing his Shield of Blinding as well to throw against his other arm so that he would be fully restrained. Two streams of tears cascaded down both of Hiccup's eyes on his face as equipped the Zippleback Claws and began to swing them all around himself, once again like always manipulating them as he gave them both minds of their own; engulfing an weakened Punchlout in a tornado of spinning blades, all while he began to bang his upperchest like an tribal dance. Finishing it all as he slashed diagonally upwards against him, spilling out streams of blood that stained the arena they fought in; growling and snarling as he slowly approached the weakened Punchlout, who was coughing up blood. Bloodied, battered and beaten half to death as even then he continued to insult him

"Damn you Useless the Unwanted, I should've expected this from an coward like yourself; if you promise to return as the Champion of Berk where you'll get no rewards no matter how many tasks you do, then I will let Snotlout stop bullying you..." He begged for his life

"NO! I will never serve my father and neither the Berk Council again!" Hiccup screamed out with his raw emotions pouring out from his body

"The death of Berk means your suffering will never end, we Hooligans will always thrive and you will always be Useless until the end of Ragnorok!" Punchlout insulted him one last time before Hiccup countered

"Then prepare for your death, Punchlout!" Hiccup screamed back

Hiccup had enough of listening to this dickhead and proceeded to stab both of his eyes with his thumbs as he screamed out at his eyes being gouged, his tunic was ripped off from his body as he then used the Zippleback Claws to tear an hole in the middle; with him using his bare hands to rip open his chest from the sides, revealing his beating heart. The Champion of the Owl Gut let out one last scream before he shoved his hand towards his ribcage, ripping it to pieces before he used the Piraeus Cestus and landed one powerful and fatal blow right to his heart. Punchlout screamed out in agony and fear as his heart was smashed, the blood sprouting all over the arena like an fountain as he was finally killed; unable to get over Dreadfulstryke's death, Hiccup continued to stave in his face before he slowly stopped altogether

He felt heavy on himself and he felt weak as he approached Dreadfulstryke, who was revealed to still be alive but was about to succumb to his wounds. "No, Dread come on... don't you die on me!" Hiccup's heavy and broken voice was overcome with sorrow, the Triple Stryke huffed through his nose, listening to what he was telling him as he looked up at his face; severely bleeding and breathing with difficulty before he began to slow down. Hiccup stroked his scaly face before Dreadfulstryke wrapped his tails around him one last time, closing his eyes as his voice was silenced forever; fully collapsing as he got to see him one last time before he succumbed to his own death, Hiccup retrieved his weapons and carried his body up the carved stairs

He solemnly climbed up to the third highest peak of all of the Whispering Caribbean which was found at the west, making his way towards an empty cave as he placed his body down and began to wrap his entire body with cloth; he then took off the Piraeus Robes and put it on his body before he carried Dreadfulstryke all the way into his grave, finally resting his body into the hole as he then buried his weapons alongside him in the makeshift coffin he built. He looked at both of the Zippleback Claws and Piraeus Cestus before placed them both into the coffin, all alongside his weapons; those he used on his entire journey and the Leviathan Mace that he didn't too much time to use, but it was worth the test he had with it. He decided to keep the Sword of Dauntlessness and the Shield of Blinding with him as he wanted to give it back to the Owl Gut Tribe; "Dreadfulstryke, you are finally free now; one day I will come back for my weapons, for now you may rest as Punchlout will never hurt you again. Goodbye, my friend" He stood back up after kneeling and closed the coffin, burying it and leaving as he used his birthmark's strength to seal up the entrance; not wanting anyone to rob his grave

The battle was finally over but at the cost of losing a friend, he walked back down from the canyons and encountered Thorve Hofferson who snarled as he turned to him; "You rotten little toothpick, how dare you hurt my cousin! You think you can just walk away without being sorry for what you did? We're not finished here!" Thorve attempted to attack him, but was instead thrown off to the side, tumbling down further from him as he continued on walking

Thorve's special kransen that was given to her by her mother broke off, and in horror had asked Hiccup: "What have you done... what have you down to me?" She tried to fix it but to no avail as she threw it aside. "You coward, both of you and that monster are cowards! You both destroy everything you touch in sight; our village, our people and my cousin! Your monster deserved to die"

Hiccup had tried to ignore her after such an long day, but his growling rage was fully peaked when she made this comment: "That big smelly old thing was an monster, who could love such an Devil?! You should be happy that monstrous devil is gone because it was always an heartless whore that you sleep with in bed, good luck finding another one of your whores at Owl Gut Island; Hiccup!"

That right there fuckin' does it! Hiccup has had enough of hearing her offensive and racial comments about losing his only friend in the form of an Triple Stryke, so with that he ran over to her and grabbed her by the neck; letting out an enraged scream as he easily broke her neck and snapped it backwards like a stick on the ground, dropping her body and silencing her ungrateful voice forever. With her dead body now lying on the ground, Hiccup tearfully ran off to the ship and sailed off; now without an friend with him as Dreadfulstryke was gone, but his memory would never be forgotten

As he returned to Berk with the Sword of Dauntlessness and Shield of Blinding returned to the Owl Gut Tribe, Chief Gort had decided that Hiccup should keep the Chestplate of the Owl Gut Champion since he has preformed enough services to his Tribe and they no longer require him of such tasks; also giving him an farewell gift from his daughter Marva, whom he had hugged before making his departure. Although in the future Drayko would receive an much better gift like this one in his travels like Ireland of the Celtics, for now he decided to go with whatever he gotten from them as the Warriors of Lord haddock would be reformed into an little militia for the Tribe; something to defend against the raids of those who would try to attack them. They would be known as the: "Owl Gut Gatekeepers" The name may not make too much sense, but at least now they have their own Berk Guard as they do more than just simply keep a look out for incoming ships entering their seas

The gift happened to be an carved idol of an humanoid avian with downwards curved wings to the side for arms with the chest having an overhead view of an hawk flying north like a crest of sorts, sporting two diagonally curved upwards ridges on both sides while the bottom featured three sharp ended ribs that were also curved upwards. The midsection featured an ribbed belt that went underneath it's groin being ribbed horizontally close to each other like an Dragon's underbelly, with two long legs that with three toed thin rectangular shaped talons that had sharp claws at the tips that would curve inwards; being armored of course as it's tailfeathers were located on the back, going up to the back of the head. The head was happened like an sparrowhawk with three bangs with two of them going diagonally on the sides and the middle going downwards, it's beak was sharp and it was mostly modeled off from an long horned owl with the face markings of an eurasian eagle owl. Around it's neck featured an necklace of Dragon fangs and it's eyes were dilated like an Night Fury, with the avian idol standing atop of an square shaped base that looked like an castle wall with it's embrassures and merlons as well as having arched doorways. Finally, it wielded an longsword on the right side and had the Shield of Blinding on the left side

He reached the docks and stepped out from the ship, breathing out silently as he looked out in the distance and returned his focus up on ahead; climbing up to the Village where they saw the Vikings gathered all around an fiery pyre as Thorve Hofferson's body was laid to rest, everyone especially the Hoffersons all mourned her death. Snotlout was holding Punchlout's hammer and gave Hiccup an viciously angry and nasty look towards him, blaming him for the death of his cousin as he never looked back at him; wanting nothing to be involved in his own matters. Hiccup ignored everything from around him and headed towards the Forest, where Gobber approached him; wanting to apologize for not helping him out from the very beginning, going as so far as Stoick and the Berk Council were expecting him to kill an Dragon from the very beginning. Hiccup, enraged by them enough for not rewarding him for every service he does for them, however mistook what he was saying and as he placed his prosthetic hand on him; he shook it off from his shoulder angrily and growled towards him

"Is this all just one big fuckin' joke and game to you?!" He snarled as he walked past him, fully angered as he felt like he was manipulated like their puppet once again; they were waiting for Dreadfulstryke to die just so his ties to moving closer to being in league with the Dragons would be cut, now they failed and he wasn't going to let them use him like their inexpandable and manipulated puppet ever again. He turned towards Gobber with the dried tears on his face and the dried blood of his two black eyes being fully shown towards him, with his Forest Green Eyes fully engulfed in flames of his hatred for his own Tribe

"This is not over Gobber, none of this is over between me and them; Stoick and the Hooligans of Berk will PAY for what they did!" Hiccup turned his back from him and stomped off angrily in the Forest, heading to the Cove as he just wanted to cool off from this very long and bad day he's been having. He passed on by Fishlegs who was collecting ingredients for Gothi and told him what happened before going off deeper and further inside

"Hiccup... I know how you feel, I'm sorry for hanging out with your bullies; but I don't want to get treated the way you are..." He calmly apologized behind his back as he went on his way

What happened next? Nothing really, the Warriors of Lord Haddock arrived and followed Gobber into the Forge to begin telling the story of what had happened from the very beginning; just as Hiccup told them what had happened in his journey. 14 Year Old Hiccup on the other hand stood in the Cove and held his stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid by his side, looking up at the sun as the image of Dreadulstyke formed within the clouds appeared; looking back at him as he smiled, his memory lived on and his spirit now resting in the endless seas of clouds above the skies in the bronze dusk of the sun

Years later, Drayko and Toothless arrived at the gravesite of Dreadfulstryke as he sat down at the entrance and began to tell him the story of how it all happened; he began when he first received the chained blades that were painfully binded to his arms, seared onto the flesh as they were permanently chained to his very wrists. Before long, he moved onto the very beginning of when the Persian Army of Alrikoimoiz had invaded the Isle of Berk; as an true and unthinkable evil behind the curtains where the Outcast Tribe began to make their strike...

* * *

**THE END**

I would tell you about the Tomb Raider Chocolate Bars I found out about, but I decided against it as I want you all to take your time remembering Hiccup and Dreadfulstryke's adventures that they've fought alongside with; the Triple Stryke himself may not be as memorable as Toothless, but he was just there to build a new pathway for our future hero. This is the end of the 3 in 1 Trilogy to explain the events that transpired before the Knights of the Dragon Riders have begun. It is a sad sight to see Hiccup in this state of rage and despair at the loss of his friend, but as I mentioned before: the Sisters of Fate were never that kind, but they decreed that he would have an much more different ally that would be his reflection in the mirror; an shadow of his other half and an flame of plasma in the fractured mind of an son driven to madness by his father, one that would always keep the horrible memories at bay and one that never goes out

Thanks for reading up to this point in the trilogy of stories, if you did not enjoy reading any of them; what is the point of reading this then? Feel free to Review and Until next time as Hiccup once told you all at the end of Chains of Hooligans:

"_We will meet again, I will return_..."


End file.
